


My Will Is As Strong As Yours

by Bowieschick4765



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 5 Years Later, Angst and Romance, Dreams and Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Jareth has a twisted side, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmare, Stalking, There are some lemony bits, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieschick4765/pseuds/Bowieschick4765
Summary: To quote the words spoken by a very wise old man “The way forward is sometimes the way back”.  If you choose to take this advice you could still find the way just as difficult as it was your first time, perhaps even more and you may feel like you're getting nowhere.  Nothing is easy, things are not always what they seem and are unfair more often than not.  It is life and that’s the way it is.  Fair or not, to set the path straight, you must go back to confront what is holding you back and face your fears.  Only then you can move on to greater destinations.On your journey, never take anything for granted or anyone for that matter.  Help will come to you and you’ll never be forced to stand alone.  But that's not entirely a bad thing.  It doesn’t mean that you are totally alone or will ever have to be.  It just means you are strong enough to face the unknown all by yourself - on your own terms.Why?  Because that’s the way it’s done.





	1. Around and Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own the rights to any of the characters of the Labyrinth movie, the artists, the actors themselves or their works or to Jim Henson, Inc. It is merely a version of the events surrounding the return of the character Sarah Williams home from college five years after her journey to the Underground to solve the Labyrinth. Nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> I started writing this in January a few weeks after our beloved Goblin King's passing and wrote whenever I could. I am editing chapters then will post them. I also decided to write for the 30th anniversary of the movie Labyrinth and hope I do his memory justice with this story.
> 
> Please feel free to comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah has had a recurring dream/nightmare haunting her for the past 5 years. She's in the last few weeks of college and ready for graduation and to come home to start her new life. She also wants to get down to the bottom of why she's having them and how she can make them go away.

Sarah stood there looking out over the vast distance and expanse of the great labyrinth just down the hill. This was where the story began and here she was again right back at square one. Startled by a noise she quickly realized it was the sound of footsteps slowly approaching from out of the shadows behind her. With the each scuffling click of a heel along the hard, dusty ground, she knew exactly who the boots belonged to. She was about to be face to face yet again with her nemesis, the great Goblin King himself and wondered after all this time what he wanted. Toby was miles away safe at home out of harms way. Eyes closed tightly, she held her breath steeling herself for his voice to pierce the deafening silence but he said nothing. The long void was agonizing and she didn’t want to open her eyes because seeing him there would validate the reality of what was happening. Maybe, she hoped, after she opened her eyes he would have just disappeared. Her inner voice whispered - ‘if you can’t see it or touch it then it can’t be real’ and tried willing it to not be true, but it just felt so real. Deep down inside she knew that seeing him again might be a very distant but distinct possibility because of unbroken ties to the Underground. That maybe they’d somehow cross paths even after she said the words that supposedly sent him away forever. It felt like so many years ago, but in reality it really wasn’t that long at all. Wisps of her long, dark hair blew from the warm wind around her face and shoulders. The steps grew closer stopping no more than a few feet away and her body tensed up in anticipation. Even not being able to see him she could feel his eyes boring into her. The battle couldn’t be avoided. Opening her eyes she turned to look at him. 

“Why am I here?” she asked. He said nothing, just looked at her with a dark, searing stare and slowly advanced another step which made her heart beat a little faster and she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or, dare she say it, excitement? “I didn’t make any wishes this time”. Her words were as stern and dramatic as she could possibly muster up at the moment. Maybe she'd appear to not be so intimidated by him this time and hopefully that would work in her favor. 

As she stood there trying to appear more fearless than she felt, she couldn’t help but again be painfully reminded of just how devastatingly beautiful he was. Even after five years he was still just as handsome and she had to keep from gasping in reaction when finally laying eyes on him. Time had been very good to him as he hadn’t aged at all since their last encounter. The wind blew feathers attached to the diaphanous pale gray fabric of the cape he wore making it seem he would take flight at any moment. Some random long strands of golden hair lifted lightly just as hers did with the breeze. This only enhanced his allure and also to her attraction to him, but his ethereal beauty hid the potential danger just under its exquisite exterior and she knew not to ever forget that. Knowing if he were aware of even a subtle hint of her attraction to him as well as how fearful she was of his unpredictability he’d use it against her so it was kept well hidden. She was pretty sure that he knew already how appealing he looked and just how much it affected her by his cocky attitude and the smirk on his face. Not letting him read any emotion on her face, as he would take it as a weakness she spoke again unwavering.

“I won, remember?” The look he shot back at her was not an amused one. He hated having been reminded that she defeated him and it sure showed on his face. She was after all a mere mortal girl even if she was the champion of his labyrinth. Finally he spoke. 

“Sarah, beware, you were brought here once before and took advantage of my generosity in your stay. I will not make that mistake again”. His remark sparked her temper but she checked herself quickly. Tilting her head slightly, narrowing her eyes she changed her strategy and shifted to acting very aloof so not to give her anger away.

Asking the same question as before she spat the words at him. “Generous? What did you do that was so generous? You took Toby and did everything you could to stop me. I could have been killed several times trying to get to him. And now I’m here?” She swept her hand around to emphasize and switched to a 'matter-of-fact' kind of tone, adding “Again?”

“Everything!” he retorted. “Everything you wanted I have done. After all it was you who asked that he be taken. I took him. I only did what you requested and might I add expected me to do.” He had replied quickly, his voice elevated like a pouting, petulant child who was told that he can’t do something he wanted to do. Toby made that sound a lot and she did too back then when she didn’t get her way – always following up with how unfair the situation was. “Your expectations of me are still so high” he said. 

“Yes, I was angry then and you know I didn’t mean it”. Despite the bravado her words manage to tremble as she spoke. Damn!

“Oh you didn’t did you?” he laughed as he asked, his voice dripping of sarcasm and surprisingly of humor. He now seemed amused with her. "You're STILL no match for me Sarah ." he tossed at her in a very haughty, self-assured tone.

“No” weakly squeaked out of Sarah’s mouth and in one swift movement he turned to circle tortuously slow behind her like an animal waiting to pounce so she didn’t dare to turn her head. She couldn’t see him, but now he was in close proximity to her, at her elbow and she actually felt heat from his body radiating to her. He was close enough that his face brushed her hair when he leaned in over her shoulder. The warmth of his breath caressed the side of her face as he purred into her ear.

“Remember, what’s said is said.” Immediately she tried to think of anything she could have said to cause what was happening but recalled nothing. His voice, still there at her ear continued and it made a shiver go down her spine and through her soul. “And it can’t be undone”. She could feel the goosebumps then pop up all over her body.

Coming around to face her again, he gave an elegant twist of his hand and produced a crystal orb. “If you recall I offered you your dreams, a gift which you refused rather indignantly. Does that not prove my generosity?” 

Anger flashed in her eyes and this time she couldn’t rein it in - it was a knee-jerk reaction. “Yes, in exchange for taking something that you know you had NO right to take then cheated me out of time so I couldn’t find him. You weren’t fair!” Figuring his next remark would be to remind AGAIN that it was HER wish that started everything in the first place - something she chided herself about for the past 5 years, she readied herself for his verbal assault but was surprised when his face dropped its usual all too self assured visage and softened a little. She could almost see the pain briefly masked in it.

“I also offered you my love and my kingdom if you would stay here and rule with me. All of what was done was for your benefit. I believed in you Sarah” 

There was definite injury hidden just below the surface of his tone and as he looked into her eyes with the same intensely seductive gaze that she had seen before in the ballroom. She felt herself quickly slipping under his spell again. Then to add insult to injury he added “and you were very cruel to me.” She remembered very well how she reacted then and all of a sudden started hating herself for being so mean. How could she hurt him? Something deep inside made her feel like crying and running into his arms. But wait, was he trifling with her? Why was she waffling back and forth like before, wanting him one minute and wanting to run away from him the next?

After almost succumbing to his charms the thought hit her a moment later that yes, he was more than likely using the same trickery on her exactly the way he did before to delay her. He almost succeeded too! That was five years ago and she wasn’t the same little girl he toyed with anymore and knew she should have kept her guard up. But she had won hadn’t she? Why was he resorting to deception now? What would he gain from it? All kinds of thoughts and questions twirled around in her head and she recalled that he also never answered her question as to why she was there. She had a feeling that it wasn’t about Toby this time. But then again, was it really about Toby in the first place? It made her wonder exactly what he had planned for her in his devious mind and she swallowed nervously. Her first instinct was to run but a thought hit her like a breath of fresh air and her strength and courage strengthened. The proverbial light bulb went off in her head and she knew exactly how to fix it! It had worked before it HAD to again and her fear went away. Looking directly into his eyes never breaking contact, she began to step forward and recite the words from the book as she did five years ago.

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as…” 

Taking two steps back he put his gloved hand up to interrupt her just as he did the last time. ”Stop! Wait!”

“And my kingdom is as great”. She continued on through the very well rehearsed speech. This was definitely deja-vu.

Still holding the iridescent orb, he let it roll up and down the tops of each of his hands and his palms before holding it up back again in front of her face, its sole intent was to tempt and mesmerize her. The light shimmered and danced dreamily on its surface and she felt a little woozy. “You can still have your dreams Sarah”.

Paying him or the crystal no more attention she struggled to finish the speech looking away for a moment to search her mind for the words. It had been many years since she had spoken them and she shouldn't have had any problems. “Damn, why I can never remember that line?” she said softly. 

“You may want to reconsider your words.” The break had allowed him to interrupt her and his tone suddenly changed from pleading to a more sinister one which caught her off guard but there was no time to react in fear as she finally remembered what to say. She turned her face to look up at him and was about to deliver the final blow. At the same time there was a fleeting feeling of regret that she would relive seeing his disappointed expression again. it was something that made her cringe every time she thought about it.

“You have...” barely escaped her lips when she realized he had disappeared and everything started fading to black. The ground beneath her feet jolted and gave way making her fall in slow motion. Complete darkness swallowed her and there was nothing to break the fall. There were no helping hands this time. Somehow he deceived her again and she damned him. 

As she fell all she could hear was his voice calling behind her “Still such a pity!” and his deep, throaty laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah bolted awake as the clock from the church tower a few blocks away was striking midnight. Listening to each deep foreboding chime, She looked over and saw that the soft blue, light illuminating from clock beside her bed confirmed the time – it was the witching hour. Hearing the low rumble of thunder not too far away gave her a sense that maybe history might be repeating itself and her eyes darted quickly to the window. She half expected to hear the scratching sound on the panes from something - or someone - trying to come in from the approaching storm. Ever since their first encounter the night Toby was taken storms made her nervous and edgy for that same reason and she was never sure when the thunder boomed loudly whether she’d see the owl at her window again or maybe even catch sight of a goblin hiding in the shadows. There was a little fear even to this day. 

Sitting up in bed, heart racing and breathing rapidly, reality brought her back to her senses seconds later and made her aware that it was all just a dream – the same crazy, damned, all too real, dream. And it was always felt like she had dreamed it for the first time each time she had one! Every detail was almost identical. Looking over at her roommate asleep in the next bed across the small dorm room, it was apparent that Lindsey heard nothing as she was breathing deeply and totally oblivious to the world. Sarah held her breath and listened as the clocked chimed its last count of twelve – not thirteen and she sighed with relief. Thunder rumbled again as she counted 'one thousand one, one thousand two..." just like she did as a child. Thankfully this time it was moving further away and it seemed that they would miss any bad weather. It took a few minutes to recover as she was still a little shaken. Propping up a pillow, leaning back against the wall he behind her she went back over every minute detail in her mind as she did each time. It was like trying to solve a very elaborate puzzle.

She had the same dream about him on and off for about three years while she was still living at home. It always ended with her falling. Within a few months of her and Toby’s safe return above ground, they started. It was exactly on the day of her sixteenth birthday, plaguing her constantly the first year then less frequently as each year passed. Once she left for college the dreams seemed to very gradually taper off, then disappeared altogether so she assumed that would be the end of them. It gave her some sense of relief and life started feeling ‘normal’ if she could call it that, But then again after what she experienced life would never be like it was before and she couldn’t exactly call that normal. But why was she having the dream again now? Being naturally inquisitive made her examine everything more for hidden meanings. Lindsey, as well as her parents always said she was very smart but over-analyzed things way too much. Sarah just thought that when it came to things like this it was always better to err on the side of caution. 

Not all of her dreams were this same nightmare though. There were some nights that it was different and woke her up leaving her breathless for other reasons. The thought made her swear and blush profusely even in the dark where no one could see her. The little red book had nothing in it like the things she dreamed of. These were definitely R-rated! Way before he had even taken Toby as she practiced the lines from the book in the park or in her room, imagination always made her wonder what it would be like to kiss the King of the Goblins. Of course, being a teenager with romantic notions he was the subject of quite a few wistful daydreams. She caught herself several times thinking about the King while at home and at school where she really should have been focusing on her studies. After she had ‘said the words’ to make the fateful wish on her brother she discovered that her imagination of his character in the book had nothing on what he looked like in person. She felt a shiver run over her body that had nothing to do with being cold. Whispering softly as not to wake her roommate, she damned him again for having that effect on her even after all the years that had passed. 

Thinking back about the nightmares, she would often wonder - did she really fall or had he pushed her? She was never sure. Each time he had disappeared as she was saying the final words and it left her with a totally helpless feeling. Over-analyzing again, Sarah just figured that maybe how she felt was due to struggling with outgrowing childhood and facing adulthood - like she wanted to grow, but still wanted to keep holding on to the things that made her feel safe and secure. It was all very scary. In the first few years after the divorce she clung tightly to the small, silly things that made her world more stable and made her feel less vulnerable. It took the journey to save Toby to force her to make the decision that it was high time to move on, push it all to the back of her mind and Be a grownup. All of her childish nick-knacks were being left behind as she was leaving for college and that included anything related to her experience in the Underground. It was all junk anyway wasn't it? Beside her parents never wanted to hear any more of the nonsense she came back telling them. All she tried to do was tell them the truth! The experience with them knowing was a whole other nightmare. Her progression was coming along just fine until the dreams returned and now they coming back more frequently – almost once every week. Was it because she’d be leaving school in a few weeks after graduation and going home and back to where everything started? It wasn’t as if she was dreading going home, because she was truly ready and excited. There would be a new place for her to live instead of with her parents and there was a job already waiting on her. Being treated like an adult finally made her happy, plus she would be closer to Toby and for some reason she felt the insane need to be very protective of him once she got back. She always was a little worried about her baby brother even being so far away at school. With each phone call she made to home, Toby was the first person she'd ask about.

Soon she could finally figure out why and what to do to make the dreams stop and that meant going right back to the source – her parent’s house. At least now she was too old for her parents to force her into talking to a psychiatrist if they knew she still had any silly notions like they had threatened before. She always believed there might be a time or place where her past could return unexpectedly and wanted to prevent a possibly disastrous outcome if anyone found out, so for the time being she'd keep her mouth shut. Lying there pondering for a while, her eyes began to feel heavy. Minutes later she drifted back to sleep and slept very soundly without any dreams the rest of the night.

The next morning the sound of a door opening then squeaking as it was almost closing woke her up. She didn’t want to open her eyes but with all the noise going on from the hallway it would impossible for her to continue to sleep and she slowly opened them one by one trying to adjust to the light. Their dorm was very lively this morning. Looking around the room she saw that Lindsey was up, already dressed and ready to head to the studio for ballet practice. It was already 8 AM and Sarah couldn’t believe she slept so long. Five or six hours of sleep a night was her usual limit and she was able to function normally. 

“Are you gonna sleep all day lazybones?” Lindsey managed to garble out the question with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth full of toothpaste foam as she walked back in the room. Sarah threw her pillow at her laughing, totally forgetting the dream that woke her up in such a panicked state as all of her dreams about him did – nightmare or not!. “I think we had a storm last night. It was either thunder or your snoring Sarah. Jesus you’re loud!” Lindsey headed back out of the door and down the hall to the bathroom. Sarah yawned and stretched then yelled loud enough in her direction for her to hear 

“All right smart-ass! Gimme fifteen minutes! Oh and by the way, I don’t snore – you do though!!” 

Sometimes she would do the practice warm up stretches with Lindsey so she knew to dress comfortably. Getting up she rummaged through the top one of the small 4 door dresser looking for something to wear. Throwing on a tank top, tights and some of her running shorts, she pulled her hair up into her usual ponytail, face devoid of makeup. She never wore too much anyways having one of those porcelain complexions that didn’t require it and her big emerald green eyes stood out on their own without the help of eyeshadow. Walking to the bathroom, she washed her face, brushed her teeth then walked back to the room to get Lindsey. Both girls headed out the door and to the dance studio a few blocks away in the city. She was going to miss the workouts with her friend. In a mere few weeks it would soon be time for both of them to pack up their belongings and leave to start the next steps in their lives as college graduates.


	2. Because You're Young

Time flies they say and it certainly had for Sarah.  It seemed the past few years went by way too fast. Since classes were over they both got to sleep in until mid-morning which was very late considering Sarah was somewhat of an early riser.  It was moving day and the third floor dorm room she and Lindsey shared for the past 3 years was starting to look even more barren as they slowly packed up their things.  Making several trips taking boxes out to their cars Sarah noticed that after she crammed her cello case in the back seat there was very little room left in hers.  Thinking to herself, ‘how does it happen I’ve accumulated so much stuff? Next thing you know, I’ll be forced to heaping it on my back like an old junk lady’.  Looking around the room, the painted block walls looked stark without all of her pictures and Lindsey’s posters hanging on them and it made Sarah a little sad.  They still had a couple of days to totally vacate the dorm but to make the transition easier the only things they left unpacked were their beds, some clothes and a few things they’d need the next day.  Their caps and gowns hung side by side touching on the closet door like conjoined twins. Still surveying the room Sarah had her back to the door when Lindsey came back in.  She didn’t say anything but walked up to stand beside Sarah and put her head on her shoulder.  Both girls took a silent moment of understood sadness before Lindsey spoke.  

”A lot of shit went down in this room. Shall we take our last picture to commemorate?” she asked.  Smiling, Sarah said “Sure”.   At that exact moment their very close friend and next room neighbor Taylor was sauntering down the hallway towards the shower dressed in nothing but a towel, so they asked her to take pictures for them.  This would be their last night in Room 307.  As soon as the beds were stripped in the morning the room would be totally empty.  When they graduated tomorrow they would all three be going off in different directions.  It would be the end of the "three-musketeers" and it was something she didn’t want to think about today 

After taking a few pictures they sat on the mattress of Sarah’s old bed reminiscing about all the talks they had over late night junk food and hanging out with Taylor and some of their other dorm-mates.  As Lindsey talked Sarah sat watching her thinking about how it was easy for them to have become so bonded.  She was a sweet, shy girl who reminded Sarah of a pixie with her short brown hair, cut in an impish hairdo and wide, almond shaped blue eyes.  When they first started school together Lindsay was actually a little shorter than Sarah but somehow looking at her now they were the same height. Besides being roommates they had a class or two together the first year and became almost inseparable after that.  Sarah would hang out with her at the dance studio for her ballet classes and Lindsey would listen to her when she practiced cello for music class.  It was great too though that she was someone Sarah could confide in. Shortly after the two bonded a little more too was when they met Taylor and it surprised her that they all became friends since she was completely a polar opposite from the both of them. Sarah and Lindsey were more of the introvert bookworm types and Taylor was the life of the party. She was tall and slim with long dark hair much like herself and the most sparking hazel eyes. She rounded out thier rather odd circle with her vivacious and outgoing personality. The trio spent lots of time together after that end it was very rarely they weren't spotted together. Somehow they were nicknamed "triple trouble" but Sarah couldn't see any reason why. Anything they did was pretty much tame. During high school she had made friends with some of the students in her drama and music classes where she felt the most at ease, but never was she as close as to anyone as with these two girls.  No one in high school had ever found out Sarah's secret either, so she threw herself into her studies and kept a low profile until graduation which suited her just fine. It was better to be inconspicuous than become labeled as a “head case”.  She’d never live it down and the public ridicule would be bad! Oh the angst and drama of high school.

Only Lindsey knew all about what happened to her in the labyrinth and never thought for one moment she was crazy or judged her.  She was afraid to let Taylor know because even as smart and beautiful as she was, she'd never understand. After getting to really know her Lindsey knew Sarah would never make up a story like the one she told her as incredulous as it seemed.  She also knew everything about Sarah’s history, from the highest points to the bitter disappointments in her life during the span of childhood to her parent’s divorce and all the way up to high school.  She also told her about the next major let down after the divorce when she received the rejection letter from Julliard and her dreams of studying to be an actress like her mother were shattered.  On the bright side the rejection forced her to study harder and pursue other interests like English Literature, arts and journalism.  She loved to read and also discovered that she loved to write as well and she was damned good at it, making top grades in her classes and also becaming a pretty damn good musician as well. Good enough to perform in the school orchestra, She often practiced her cello for many hours in their room until her fingers literally felt like they would fall off. 

Considering what her parents called a “tall tale” that she told of goblins taking Toby and how she rescued him, they basically forced her to choose something to keep her imagination “in check” or be forced into therapy so she chose music and writing.  It was more Irene’s idea that it was her fathers.  He honestly wanted to believe his daughter but of course he had to go along with his wife.  It seemed Sarah had no one on her side until she met Lindsey.

Tomorrow her best friends and one true confidant would be heading home and so would she.  She was losing the people who made her feel sane and normal.  Taylor was off to California for a job with a television studio, Lindsey was accepted in an understudy position for a ballet in Manhattan and Sarah would be putting her Boston Arts, Journalism and Literature degree to work at a PR firm.  They all did promise to keep in touch and could always call or in Lindsey's case could visit considering they would only be close to 2-hours drive away from each other.   

With the exception of the gowns and bed sheets, all of the packing was done, Lindsey looked at Sarah.  “I don’t know about you but I am starving!  We’ve been going at this all morning and I totally forgot about lunch”.  Looking at her watch Sarah saw that it was already after 3 in the afternoon.  “Tacos?” she asked and they agreed upon their usual spot for early dinner, sans Taylor.

Mexican food was their favorite and they ate at Sabrosas at least three or four times a month.  The rest of the time they ate pizza that Sarah would bring home from work or fast food.  Of course eating there frequently enough it was no surprise that the staff knew them by name.  Sliding into their favorite booth they waited for Maria Rosa to come and take their orders and in a matter of minutes the food and drinks would be out to them.  She doted on the girls when they would come in like a surrogate mother and they were both going to miss her terribly.  She was a short, stout woman who had the darkest eyes Sarah had ever seen and the pudgiest rosy cheeks.   In some ways she reminded her of what the much prettier (and taller) human equivalent of one of the goblins she had seen before would be. After the food was brought out Maria had to hug the girls at least one last time and retreated hastily back to the Kitchen before all three of them would start crying.  Eating very slowly they tried to extend their time together before heading back to the dorm room.  They reminisced about classes, their friends and of course all of the cute guys they would be missing.  Burping loudly Lindsey said.  “I hope they have somewhere like this in New York or I’m just gonna DIE”

Sarah assured her that New York was probably full of great restaurants and she’d find one that would become her new favorite in no time.  She wondered at the same time if anything has changed back home since last Christmas break and bet herself there was still nothing and lamented.  Of course when she was home last she really didn’t go into town she just briefly saw it as she was driving in and on the way back out returning to school.  One of her first trips after she was settled in she decided would be the market to get groceries and then to the little book store that she had loved since she was a child.  She’d branch out to discover new eating spots later

After a while they finished eating and then walked back to the dorm both hardly saying a word.  Neither one revealed just how sad it was that this was their last meal and their last night as roomies.  Killing time, they made their rounds through the dorm hanging out with their friends and then got their showers.  They always tried to go to bed early every night since they both had early classes, but classes were over now and with graduation they would need to rise early.  As usual the girls laid there in their beds talking to each other in the dark until the room became silent and they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Wishful Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day is here and Sarah just wants to get it over with. She has a little flash of deja-vu sitting there during the boring ceremony.

The clock beside Sarah’s bed read 6:45 AM. Graduation day was here and she was awake abnormally early as it was still a little dark outside. She might as well have gotten up way before now because she really didn’t sleep all that well with all of the tossing and turning she was doing. Thankfully there were no dreams, bad or otherwise, only a slight amount of anxiety about the day. Giving a long sigh, she got out of the bed then went ahead and quietly stripped off the sheets before changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to take some more of her belongings down to the car. Lindsey was still sleeping so she tiptoed out of the room trying to be as quiet as possible. Under normal circumstances the girls would lumber through the room like elephants making all kinds of racket and the noise usually never bothered the other, but since today was what it was Sarah decided to let her roommate sleep in peace for a little longer. She managed to cram the remaining box of her things into the back floor of the car after a fair amount of re-arranging. By the time she got back to the room her roommate was already up and getting ready to go get a shower. Showering was the next thing on Sarah’s list of to-dos for the morning pre-graduation ritual. 

“G’morning early bird” Lindsey said walking past Sarah at the doorway rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“I hope I didn’t wake you, I tried to be as quiet as I could”. Lindsey assured her that she was almost awake anyways so Sarah felt a little better. Both girls then headed towards the bathroom, towels in hand.

The water was refreshing cold and the stinging droplets on her skin brought her to life. Now all she needed afterwards was a huge cup of strong, black coffee and the morning would be officially started. She had changed back into the pair of shorts and t-shirt she put on upon getting dressed, wearing them under her gown and had to laugh because no one would know the wiser. They could assume it was a dress she had on underneath. Well she‘d be wearing low heels so it would seem logical that she’d be in a dress. Being all about comfort, her choice of outfit would be something she could she could wear on her trip home. Now all she would have to do was throw on the flip-flops already waiting on the floorboard of her car. Within an hour both of the girls were dressed and ready, hair and makeup complete. Walking out of the room, the girls let the door click shut but not to totally lock as they headed to the auditorium. They’d both have to come back to get the rest of their things then Sarah would be leaving for her grandmother’s. Five minutes later they had made their way across the campus and were standing with the group of students getting ready to be led like cattle into the building. Once they were all inside it would start soon thereafter.

Her parents had come to see her walk across a stage for the second time in her life. They made it sans Toby, of course which disappointed her a little but she understood why. Her father told her beforehand that her little brother wasn’t ready for an event where he would have to be sitting still for that long so he was left with Irene’s parents. Her real mother, Linda was also going to be absent this time too but that was no surprise. Sarah should have known when the card and flowers arrived for her a few days before - when she was actually starting to pack up her dorm to move - that Linda would be a no-show. From previous experiences there was always a showy floral display with loving sentiments attached. It was Linda’s way of trying to smooth things over with her daughter when she was about to greatly disappoint her. For a while the scheme worked but as she grew older her mother’s words became rather meaningless and she'd roll her eyes every time she received her gifts. Sarah suppressed a frown that crept across her forehead. 'You’d think she’d tear herself away from her boyfriend long enough to see her only daughter graduate....again' she said out loud to no one. Biting back the bile that started to rise in her throat, she tried to focus on the ceremony. Getting her thoughts straight she realized that she wasn’t as nervous as she was this morning. It would be a piece of cake! All she wanted today was to get it all over with quickly and leave. Before the commencement music was about to start the director corralled everyone and the students were placed in order to walk out to their seats. Noticing the auditorium was filling up quickly she easily spotted her father walking down the aisle to join her stepmother who was sitting out in the crowd and waved. When he saw her he waved back. 

Leaning her head close to Lindsey’s ear she said “I just know that my dad will do something to embarrass me when I walk across the stage like he did when I graduated high school. He yelled my name so loud…in front of EVERYONE! I could hear him clear across the room!” The statement was made even more dramatic by the emphasized rolling of her eyes. “And you know if I was embarrassed then Irene could’ve crawled under her seat”

“Oh yeah?” Lindsey quipped, raising both of her eyebrows at Sarah for the same dramatic effect.

“I was mortified!” Sarah added. Directing her eyes toward the sky she steepled her palms together like she was ready to pray. “Please God don’t let him do anything crazy today!” she whispered and Lindsey laughed. “At least I won’t have to worry about Irene. Well, unless someone has taken the stick out of her ass since I’ve been here!” 

The remark made Lindsey giggle, then snort which sent both girls into a fit of giggles that was immediately shushed by the event director as she lined them up. Taylor was on the row in front of them since her last name was Walker and Lindsey would be right behind her to be called out as their last names were Williams and Wilson. She was happy and couldn’t have gotten any luckier! They were lead out on the floor in front of the stage as everyone stood then they took their seats as the processional theme “Pomp and Circumstance” played.

Listening to the valedictorian’s speech, which dragged on and on, she got restless and shifted around in her seat fidgeting with the arm rest. She had a strong feeling of being watched - that a set of eyes were basically burning a hole in the back of her head she tried hard to resist the urge to find out who they belonged to. She looked straight ahead and trained her attention on the speech being presented. Her concentration tactic actually worked for about 10 minutes. No longer able to stand it she slowly turned her face slightly to the left letting her chin touch her shoulder. Looking through the curtain of her hair she cut her eyes surveying the audience beside and behind her. She could have sworn for just a moment that she recognized a tall man sitting about three rows back. His lanky frame was draped casually into a seat, sandy blond hair falling just above his shoulders. He glanced in her direction then steadily held his gaze there and she held her breath for what felt like an eternity. Since he wore slightly tinted glasses it didn’t allow her to get a full view of his eyes and it made her wonder why he wore them to an indoor event. The lights weren't that damned bright in the building! He definitely wasn’t blind, maybe they were prescribed? His intense stare at her continued for a few moments and she was still holding her breath, then he leaned in to listen to the beautiful brunette beside of him when she put her hand on his arm. The couple could have almost passed as an older version of herself and a certain person from her past. Maybe that's why he caught her attention. Sarah assumed she was his wife wondering who they were there to see graduate. Turning his head to the side now he no longer looked as familiar so she released her breath before there was a chance that she’d pass out. Thankfully, it wasn’t who she thought it could have even looked like. She guessed her mind was playing tricks on her and it did that on occasion. There were times now and again she’d have an odd feeling, especially seeing tall blond men that maybe, just maybe her past was returning but nothing ever happened so she breathed a little easier. Still looking back, in her distraction she hadn’t noticed the students in the row in front of her were standing up to proceed to the stage and she almost missed her cue to stand. Lindsey was now standing and looked down at her with a strange look on her face 

“Hey, Earth to Sarah, c’mon, get up. What’s wrong with you?” She needed to snap out of it. Standing up she made her way up the stairs to the stage, walked across and received her degree. She was finally done!

Relieved the ceremony was over quickly she found her parents waiting for her by the door. Her father told her how proud he was of her and explained that they really wanted to stay longer but couldn’t and hoped she could understand. They had to leave immediately afterwards and stop on their way home to pick up Toby and she told them she would see them tomorrow since she had promised Rosalyn, her maternal grandmother, that she’d see her on her way home. She’d be staying the night and looked forward to it since she hadn’t done it in years. Sarah really wished Toby could have been there but he was still too young and at almost 7 she knew he would be a holy terror having to be confined to either a seat or his mother’s lap. Still it would have been nice to see him if nothing else to just remind her that he was truly safe and sound. ‘Well at least they showed up’ she thought unlike her mother. There was that frown again. 

Lindsey took a few pictures of Sarah with her father and Irene and Robert took several of Sarah, Taylor and Lindsey. Sarah looked at Lindsey then they both started laughing and were about to fall back into a runaway giggle when Sarah mentioned a certain ‘stick’. Taylor looked at both of them with a puzzled look on her face which made them laugh even harder as she wasn't privy to the joke. Her father was oblivious to the inside joke and Irene was too even though she was the butt of it. Robert hugged Sarah but she could tell from the disinterested look on Irene's face that her stepmother wanted nothing more than to not be there and couldn't wait to leave. Oh well, it’s NOT about her. Her father gave her a huge bear hug as they were leaving. She could see the irritation in Irene’s eyes when Robert said “Send Roz my love” as he never fully called her Rosalyn. Her eyes shot daggers in her husband’s direction and she knew that her stepmother hated that her father was still cordial with his ex-mother-in-law. It was silly because he hadn’t talked to her in years. Watching them leave she sighed. 

She and Lindsey headed back to the dorm room, changed and finished clearing out the room. She took one last sad look back suppressing tears that were starting to form. Taylor had disappeared and Lindsey was heading for an after graduation party before she drove home but Sarah decided to skip the festivities. She was just ready to leave. Today was a milestone in her life and she just wanted it to end peacefully. Besides, she hated large crowds and after attending a few parties in high school and a handful of frat parties in college she had no interest in going to any more. Her idea of fun didn’t involve getting hammered, acting like a total juvenile and ending up either puking or watching other people do it. It was also no fun driving with a hangover and she certainly never would drive after several drinks. 

Saying her goodbyes, she took a few more pictures with Lindsey, hugged her and slipped outside to her car. Looking back at the buildings dotting the campus she wiped a tear, got in and started the engine. She’d be going home tomorrow ready to start her new life. As she pulled out of the parking lot heading for her grandmothers, the school faded away into the distance. Glancing at her reflection in the rear view mirror, she smiled.

“Here’s to my new beginning!”


	4. Rosalyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah goes to see her maternal grandmother and spend the night before returning home to start her new life. She receives an important gift that later will prove to have been very influential about the choices she has been forced to make in her life

Sarah always loved seeing her grandmother when she was a child and still enjoyed it just as much now. Since the divorce she hadn’t seen her as much as she would have liked, but did manage to visit her a few times on her way home on holiday breaks at school but never for an overnight visit, well not since she was ten when her mother and father were still married. At that time in her childhood they had looked every bit of the solid, loving family that she had always believed that they were. Of course their discontent was kept from her until there was a way to tell her their marriage was over. There was no mention of an imminent divorce, even though she heard them fight a lot behind closed doors, never in front of her so she had no inkling to lead her to believe it. Sarah wasn’t prepared for her perfect world to fall down the day they told her and it almost devastated her. That was in the past though and she sure as Hell didn’t want to waste time thinking about it in the present. Bad memories weren’t going to ruin her day or keep her from enjoying time with her grandmother.

Two hours later in the afternoon she arrived and Rosalyn greeted her at the door. Sarah was treated with a huge hug and a flashing smile as she was ushered in to the sprawling Victorian house. It always reminded her of an overgrown doll-house, and it was much like the house she grew up in. Nothing had changed one bit and neither had she. Studying Rosalyn’s silhouette Sarah noted she was still a remarkably beautiful woman even for someone in her sixties. Though she had aged her sharp eyes were the deep pools of emerald green they always were, very much like her own and her mother’s. Sarah always wondered why she inherited the Connors green eyes instead of the Williams blue ones though both sides had dark hair and she was sure at one time that Rosalyn had hair as dark as hers too because there were still lots of dark strands mixed in with the silver. Looking at her grandmother as she was talking, with Rosalyn being half-Irish, the very slight brogue was noticeable and oh how Sarah always loved to hear her talk. As a child she was always sit by her side enthralled by the stories of the theater and she especially loved hearing about her mother. Linda had taken to acting just as Rosalyn did much to her chagrin. The apple never falls too far from the tree. Though her mother had earlier encouraged her passion for the arts Rosalyn seemed hesitant for Sarah’s involvement and with good reason. Her daughter’s marriage fell apart because of it and she felt to blame. Tears threatened to spill out of her eye as she cupped her hand to Sarah’s face. Her eyes dropped sadly. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you today. I’m old and don’t travel very well anymore but I am very proud of you my child.” Sarah put her hand on top of her grandmother’s which was still cupping her face. Rosalyn’s voice choked a little “I know your mother wasn’t there today. Linda was always headstrong, selfish and a little stubborn, but she does love you and never meant for you to be hurt”.  
“Hey, it’s ok, you don’t need to apologize, it’s done and I’m over it now Grandma. I’m grown-up now remember?” She thought to herself that it was just like her mother not to care about how her actions affected the people who cared about her. It still hurt, just not as deeply as it did when she was younger. Sniffling, Rosalyn tried to change to mood in the room. 

“You must be starving. Look at you! You’re all skin and bones! Let me fix you something to eat” 

Having not eaten anything on the way there hunger overtook her and it suddenly felt like a mouse gnawing a hole in her stomach. Rosalyn was a wonderful cook and Sarah helped her prepare a very lovely meal of herb bread, roasted rosemary chicken, asparagus and new baby potatoes. Eating, they continued to talk for what felt like several hours and of course she told her grandmother that her father sent his love and Rosalyn’s smile beamed. Rosalyn still thought very well of Robert regardless of whether or not he was still legally family. She still loved him as if he were her own. Seeing that Sarah was on the verge of a yawn, she knew that her granddaughter was exhausted and ushered her down the hall to the same room she used to stay in as a little girl. Sarah offered to help clean but her grandmother assured her it was ok since she had such an eventful day plus the long drive there. It wasn’t very often she had company other than some friends and neighbors, but keeping Sarah up to abate her loneliness would be rather inconsiderate of her and Rosalyn was not brought up that way. There would be plenty of time in the morning to properly spend time with her and give her a special gift.

Stopping right outside of the bedroom door Rosalyn said “I made your room up for you. There are towels in the bathroom if you want to take a shower before bed” and gestured towards the old bathroom that still had the old claw footed tub she loved to take long bubble baths in as a kid. It still felt like home.

She thanked Rosalyn and as soon as Sarah walked in she remembered being there with her mother. The pictures in the antique frames held memories of happier times in her life before the world caved in. The picture was still there of her mother and father holding her as a baby on the nightstand beside the bed and also the picture of Sarah and her new family. She had the same picture herself framed as well. There was a vase of early blooming roses from her garden. There were always flowers in nearly every room of her house. Picking up the picture she sighed heavily, replaced it back where it was readying herself for bed. She nestled in the soft sheets that always felt like warm, comforting arms around her, in the rose scented room. In a matter of moments her eyes closed and she slept very soundly – thankfully without dreams.

It was seven o’clock in the morning according to the chimes of the grandfather clock in the hallway when she woke up and Sarah stretched feeling absolutely rested. Getting dressed she walked downstairs to the smell of bacon cooking and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen watching Rosalyn as she puttered about. Already on the table were two heaping plates of scrambled eggs and pancakes all set for a wonderful breakfast. There was enough to feed a small army she thought and smiled when she spotted the pot of coffee and two cups on the table and headed straight for them. Caffeine was a welcome part of her mornings. 

“It truly smells like Heaven in here”

Rosalyn looked up at her from the cast iron skillet and nodded to the coffee already there on the table. “I know you are all grown up now so no more chocolate milk for breakfast”  
“Oh, I still love chocolate milk but that doesn’t exactly wake me up like this does” She poured both cups and then raised the coffee to her lips enjoying the richness of the hot liquid. Everything smelled and tasted delicious and she felt like a kid again. After they ate and cleaned the dishes from breakfast they sat at the table and talked more about Sarah’s future plans. She told her about the new job that she would be starting soon and how getting her degree was the better career choice for her than acting and she never regretted changing her decision. 

“I have something for you”

With a mischievous smile on her face Rosalyn reached into her robe pocket and put something on the table. She slid a royal blue velvet box across to her granddaughter. It was her graduation gift. When she opened it she was surprised. It was a silver necklace with a garnet setting just like the ring Linda gave her when she turned 11. Then it occurred to her - didn’t she give that ring away to someone? Oh yeah, I gave it away for what was some rather worthless advice at that moment she thought to herself and frowned. 

“You don’t like it?” Rosalyn looked a little worried at Sarah’s sudden change of expression. 

“I absolutely love and adore it” Sarah smiled and said as she got up from the table to hug her tightly. Rosalyn perked up.

“I have something else for you” 

Rosalyn then went over to the side of the cabinet and heaved a box that looked way heavier than her thin frame would allow her to lift and heaved it up on the countertop. It filled almost to the point of exploding with playbills, pictures and other of her mother’s mementos all for Sarah to take home with her. There were things in it she was sure she’d never seen before.  
“There’s a lot in here you might find very interesting child. Spend some time and really take a good long look at everything”.

She certainly didn’t have the urge to look at anything in the box anytime soon but graciously accepted it. “Thank you Grandma. It means the world to me and so do you.”  
Hugging Rosalyn she thanked her again for the gift. “I’ll have to be on my way soon if I’m going to get home at a decent time”. Nodding her head she really wished there was more time to spend with her granddaughter. She’d enjoy the next few precious hours with her.

Sarah later went back to her room to make the bed and collect her things. It was still relatively early but she was ready to go home. Rosalyn looked a little sad but Sarah promised her that she’d visit her more often since she was closer to home that she was from school which brightened her face immediately. “Thank you for everything” she said hugging her tightly. She put the box on the front seat of the car and left, blowing her grandmother a kiss just like she did years before as a child.

Driving a few miles down the road she looked at the box her grandmother had given her shaking her head. What could possibly be in there that would be important that was NOT about my mother? Since she decided to skip Sarah’s graduation there was no way she would even want to see as much as a picture of her mother at the moment. She decided that she would keep the box in the attic until she was ready to deal with it which could be years for all she cared at the moment. The box was small thankfully as there was no way her little car would be able to hold much more, maybe some clothes that she could drape over her cello, but nothing else. She still had to pack up things from her old room yet and had no idea where she would put everything once it made it to the boathouse. Irene had seemed to be some big hurry for Sarah to totally vacate so she was going to clear it out as quickly as possible. Maybe she was pregnant again? Well Sarah knew better than to make any wishes if she were. 

Remembering the attic space above the large closet she said aloud “Perfect!” snapping her fingers. The attic was somewhere as a small child she was afraid of but learned not too long after that it was nothing to fear. It wasn’t dark and scary and there were no monsters hiding there. There was a large enough window that let plenty of light in and she used it as a teen as a safe place to escape from Irene and the rest of the world. She knew where the key was back then but when Irene discovered her safe space, the key was a no longer at her dispense. Her stepmother certainly knew how to take away all of Sarah’s fun. Most of the time afterwards, she was forced to babysit Toby and became resentful. Still thinking about the things she left behind in her old room, hopefully she could fit some clothes in Pearl today. If not, she could make a few trips since she’d only be a short distance away. There would be a lot of things she wouldn’t be taking. In being the Good Samaritan that she was, she would be donating to one of her father’s charities lots of books, toys and girl things that Toby would have no need for. It was a little sad but she had something to look forward to. She’d have her own place to live and wouldn’t be subjected to constant scrutiny from her “wicked step-monster” as she referred to Irene often. 

Her father had surprised her when she was home on one of her breaks from school with the news that he was working on the old boathouse cottage that belonged to his father. She’d be living there. The last big surprise he had given her was his beloved vintage pearl-white convertible Mustang. She had admired “Pearl” for many years playing in her red leather seats behind the steering wheel “practicing driving”. He had let her sit on his lap as a little girl and she would turn the wheel. It would years later when her legs were long enough to reach the gas pedal and brake, not to mention the clutch, so in the meantime Pearl was safe. She actually broke down in tears when she got her as a gift for high school graduation. Her father knew she was responsible enough now to take care of the car. She thought for sure that Toby would get her as soon as he got old enough to drive, but of course he was what, seven years old now? Speaking of her brother, she couldn’t wait to see Toby and see how much he had grown since her last visit over the Holidays and couldn’t wait to take him places, like to the library or the park. Or maybe even to get something to eat. She was also curious to know now that he was older and could actually talk, if he had any memory at all of what happened but of course she wouldn’t question him but just let him tell her if he did. Maybe she shouldn’t say anything at all. It was probably best that she didn’t considering if her parents found out she still was still talking about Goblins and Fairy Kings what they would do. She wanted to stay on the best of terms with them. All she could think of at the moment was going there, getting the key from them. She could unload her car and get settled in to her new place and finally get back to normal. The miles ticked by and she saw more of the sights that were familiar to her as being “at home”. Within the next hour she’d be pulling into her sweet little hometown so she drove a little faster but not totally breaking the speed limit. There are rules you know?


	5. I Feel Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's home and it's time to clean out her old room. She has many memories, some good and some bittersweet. Irene is (almost) formidable but still views her as having the potential to be the brat she was as a teen but at least she'd get be getting to see Toby. It's his birthday too!

After traveling well over two hours on I-287, the interstate sign for the Upper Nyack exit was a welcome sight to Sarah. Crossing the Hudson, which was busy as usual with boats and barges, she felt a little tingle in her stomach because knew she was on the home stretch. It seemed like in no time she was driving through her cozy little New England-esque hometown taking in all the landscape in as she went past, and it was easily understood why she could have been homesick. It was such a beautiful town. Just like it was captured in a time capsule everything looked almost the same as it did when she left the last time over her holiday break from school. Nothing ever changes in small towns she thought. Even though school was only a little over 3 hours away in Boston she was definitely glad to be back. There is truly no place like home.

The little car made its way down the road to the long, tree-covered street and pulled into the driveway. In the front yard she noticed there were a few of Toby’s toys scattered about and it made her smile, but when she actually stopped in front of the big, old two story house, her expression changed to a concerned one – the feeling was a little too surreal to Sarah. The house seemed to loom in her vision larger than life. Looking around things felt familiar but then again not, and it was like maybe she really didn’t belong there anymore. Had she really grown up that much in those short few years or had it all outgrown her? 

Getting out of the car she said to herself ‘C’mon feet, let’s get moving’ as the gravel crunched softly under her feet from the driveway as she went up towards the walkway. Standing on the doorstep her memory went back to how scared and sad she felt the day she left for college when her father and Irene helped her load her suitcases and boxes in her car. The homesickness she felt the first few months away was horrible but abated slowly after she met Lindsey and really settled in to a steady pattern. She had left home right before her 18th birthday and wasn’t even going to get to spend it with her family but her new friend made sure that her birthday was celebrated. By that age she was old enough to not have her parents throw any more silly little parties anyways. Here she was now 21, soon to be 22 and would be starting her new job in a short period of time – well, thanks to her father’s network of friends. 

Looking up at her old bedroom window a brief thought flit through her mind at that exact moment. It had been over five years since she journeyed Underground and won the Goblin King’s challenge to re-claim Toby after she wished him away. She was only fifteen then, right on the verge of sixteen. Many times after that she tried to convince herself it wasn’t real, but didn’t she have the dreams to prove that it really did happen? Why else would she have had them all the damned time years ago and then have them return now? Shaking her head she dispelled the thought quickly mumbling “Get a grip Sarah” to herself. “No one believed me about it then and I’m sure as Hell not going to bring it up now”. She remembered again the threats of therapy after she returned home telling them what happened so she just decided to never talk about it again. Besides, Toby showed no signs he remembered anything afterwards. It did seem though that Irene kept more of an eye on her when she was around him guessing in fear that Sarah may be delusional and it may rub off on her son. She didn’t want Toby to be swept back up in Sarah’s fantasies. Feeling the bitterness starting to rise, she damned Jareth under her breath as she found herself doing a lot of lately. If she could just see him one more time other than in dreams she’d really tell him what she thought!

Hand on the doorknob, she was about to let herself in but then wondered if she should just barge in like she still lived there or would she be polite and ring the bell and wait to be let in like a total stranger. Taking a deep breath, she moved her hand over to the doorbell and rang it. She waited a moment and was about to ring it again when the door opened and there she stood, Sarah’s nemesis in the well-dressed form of her stepmother. Irene actually smiled, which surprised Sarah because it was not the same look as the day before. This was a genuine smile and Sarah had to admit she was a little taken aback by it. It was almost a little disconcerting and a little suspicious at the same time. 

“For the love of God dear, you don’t have to ring the bell, just come in. This is still your home even if you’re not going to be staying here under our roof.” Her words were sweet as saccharine to Sarah’s ears.

Irene hugged Sarah in what she could best describe as half-hearted. It was the same way she hugged her at graduation. She wondered if her stepmother was still going to be the same catty, condescending person she fought with when was forced to do chores or babysit. All she wanted to do back then was be in her own little world where nothing, or no one, bothered her. Irene at the same time was wondering if Sarah was still the same petulant girl prone to stubborn outbursts and temper tantrums. “It’s not fair” always seemed to be Sarah’s mantra when she didn’t get her way. Looking at each other, sizing each one up, they declared a silent truce. Hearing her voice Merlin sauntered in and spying Sarah he rushed in and jumped up on her behaving as if he were still a puppy. She bent down and hugged him tightly.

“Merlin, I’ve missed you so much you sweet, little old man! I swear you’re still nothing but a big, old mop!!” He licked her face until there was no spot that wasn’t covered and she had to push him off of her. Irene stood there with her nose wrinkled at seeing the display of canine affection. God help if Merlin ever tried to even come close enough for her to pet him! “Ok, no more kisses! Off to the garage with you!” and he headed off in the direction of the Kitchen and into the garage. 

Since it was a close to 1 PM and Toby was still at school, Sarah knew that she’d be forced to spend uncomfortable time with Irene one-on-one until either her father or Toby showed up and school wouldn’t be out until 2:30. Thinking of an escape Sarah was about to say she was going up to her room to start packing up some belongings but Irene beat her to the punch. 

“I know you‘re probably ready to get settled in so I put boxes in the hallway in case you wanted to go ahead and get some of your things together. I know it’s rather quick, but I’m sure you’d like to make your new place, well, more ‘you’ and less what we’d pick out”. There was the sweet tone again!!

Sarah quickly said “thank you” and headed up the stairs not looking back in case Irene had something more to say and wasn’t taking that chance. She knew Irene wouldn’t bother her as long as she was barricaded in her room, which was a relief. It was just like her stepmother though to want to hurry Sarah along, to dismiss her even if she hadn’t only been there but a few minutes. Stopping at her bedroom door she sighed with apprehension at first, but inhaled deeply and blew her breath out again turning the doorknob to slowly open it. It looked exactly like she left it the last time she came in for Christmas break and she only went in then to get a book. Whenever she did come home, which visits were few and far between, she never even stayed in her old room rather opting for the guest bedroom downstairs since it offered more privacy, less noise and the bed was bigger. Her eyes scanned the room noticing that all of the books, toys and everything else had remained untouched. Even the shelves with her teddy bears were all accounted for of course with the exception of Lancelot, which she had given Toby freely the night they returned. Her bed looked just like it did when she made it up the last night she had slept there too. 

Grabbing the boxes up from the hallway floor she stepped into the room which was bathed in warm, welcoming sunlight that came through the large window and put the boxes down on the bed. She walked to the closet and started going through the clothes that were left behind when she packed for school. Surprisingly, Irene hadn’t totally done away with everything by now and turned her old room into a craft room or something like that, but she knew her father wouldn’t let anything happen to her things until she was ready herself to let them go. But Irene wanted the room so her father decided on fixing up the old cottage for her to live in when she graduated. Pulling out each item she either put them in a “Keep” or “donate” pile on the bed. The boxes would be for the books and smaller items she’d take with her. There were a few clothes Sarah kept because basically body-wise she was still slim enough to wear them, but there were some things that were a little snug on top as she did fill out a lot more there. Well it was either a hormonal growth spurt she thought or all the take-out and junk food she and Lindsey ate. Working part time at Valentino’s Pizzeria after classes she always brought home food. Thankfully her metabolism was strong enough to keep away the dreaded “freshman five” plus the ballet workouts with Lindsey and running helped too.

She thought she had everything emptied from the closet, until in the way back recesses her hand touched a dress bag. Sarah had totally forgotten about it when she packed. Well she couldn’t very well have taken it with her. Pulling it out, she placed the hanger over the door and unzipped the bag gingerly, opening it and running her hands down the flowing, pale green material. It was the Renaissance dress she used to play in as she rehearsed her story lines in the park always portraying the brave princess. Attached to the hanger was the crown with the flowers woven into the delicate wiring and ribbons that would stream down her back when she wore her hair up or get tangled in the long, dark mass when she wore it down. Sarah stared at the dress, mouth slightly opened. Bittersweet memories floated through her mind and she felt tears starting to spring up in her eyes. 

When she was just 8 her father and mother had taken her to her first Renaissance festival and that was where she fell in love with everything about dressing up, fairies, princesses and knights in shining armor. Her father had bought her the flowered crown which made her feel like royalty. She decided right then that she wanted to be a queen when she grew up. For her 10th birthday her father bought her a fairytale book, bound in red leather, with black scroll-work around its edges and gold lettering spelling out its title. He told her it was a very old, special book and to take very good care of it and it would take care of her. Years later she knew he was right that it was special but what did he mean about it taking care of her? She often wondered about what he meant. He was right that the book would be one that she treasured and she had memorized it almost word for word. Surely it was probably lost somewhere over the years and the thought made her even sadder. 

Since her mother was an actress, she had brought home the beautiful dress for Sarah’s birthday which completed her ensemble. It was one of the costumes from a stage show she starred in and at the time it hung loose on Sarah and dragged the ground. She always wore it indoors when she played – never outside in fear of it getting dirty – until she grew a little taller and it was safely above the top of her foot. She still took very good care of the dress until that moment she decided that it was time that dressing up and playing princess was no longer appropriate for someone her age to do. There was no use for it either since she wasn’t going to studying for an acting career anyways. She always kept it though never wanting to part with it for sentimental reasons. It was pushed to the back and not noticed as she packed for college.

It would be later in that same year that Linda ran off with her co-star Jeremy and left Sarah and her father. Sarah was utterly heartbroken and couldn’t understand how her mother could abandon them and want someone else more than her. Linda just didn’t want the responsibility anymore and with her new love, her husband and child were just “in the way” of her career and happiness. Sarah still loved her mother and blindly idolized her then wanting to be just like her. She had kept a scrapbook following her performances, reviews and picture clippings from the paper. There were pictures also of her with Jeremy and she secretly hoped one day her mother would leave him and come back but it didn’t happen. Right after her 11th birthday her parents broke the news to her that they were divorcing and Sarah’s tender heart started to turn bitter towards her mother. She decided then she still wanted to be an actress with or without Linda’s help and vowed she’d be better at it than her mother. All it took a few years later was a rejection letter and she abandoned her dream altogether.

It would be almost another year before Irene entered her father’s life and it seemed like in an instant they were married and Irene was pregnant. In almost no time Toby was being born and everything moved too quickly for Sarah. Toby was the center of attention and she was no longer ‘daddy’s little girl’. The feeling of a second rejection set in and the hurt and anger was so overwhelming it was sometimes hard for her to breathe. To her it seemed all of their time was occupied with the baby – or as she called him “To-BRAT” or "To-BEAST" instead of Toby. Abandoned by her mother and ignored by her father, Sarah then shrank into her own little fantasy world. 

Looking at the dress dredged all of the hurt back up so Sarah wiped her eyes and re-zipped the bag. She couldn’t bear to part with it so she decided to bury it in the back of closet in her new place along with the remainder of her feelings about everything. If she left it she knew Irene would more than likely throw it out like it was common garbage instead of treating it like the treasure it once was. Sighing, she took a few clothes she was keeping downstairs and put them in what little room she had left in the car. Since she had other boxes from when she cleaned out her dorm room and the box from Rosalyn, there wasn’t room for anything else. The rest of the clothes for donation were then taken downstairs for Irene to drop off at the donation center. She had done her good deed for the day.


	6. Ch-Ch-Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is alive in Sarah's room!

Sarah went back upstairs to start putting the remainder of the small things into boxes so everything would be together and she could just take them tomorrow. Walking over to her vanity she sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. A frown furrowed her brow for a moment. The reflection of light out of the corner of her eye shimmering caught her attention. She turned to look and saw light bouncing off of the glass panes of the music box on the top shelf of the small bookcase – strange because the sun wasn’t shining directly on it but Sarah didn’t think anything about it. She walked over and picked it up looking at the doll with the dark hair in the frothy white dress encased within its glass walls. Automatically a few bars of music played from the movement of her picking it up. It was the same song she remembered from their dance. It seemed odd because for some reason she always thought that it played “Greensleeves”. Hadn’t she put it away in her drawer when she came back and if so how did it make its way back to the bookcase? Shrugging, she replaced the keepsake in its spot on the shelf to be packed later. It then played a few more bars of the song as she set it down enticing Sarah to relive that moment in the ballroom. Immediately she thought about the sultry baritone voice of the Goblin King as he sang and how she was completely mesmerized by those mismatched eyes that stared intensely into hers as they moved during the waltz. Neither of them could break eye contact and she could almost feel the warmth of his hand on the small of her back, even through his gloves. As he sang to her it he seemed to sincerely mean it. She remembered wanting to run feeling she didn’t belong there but at the same time wanted to stay there in his arms. She was too young then to understand why, but now being older and having more time to think about it she knew exactly what would have happened if she stayed. Shaking her head to shut it out of her mind she quickly dismissed the thought. I’ve got to stop this! This was worse than crying over spilled milk! She had no regrets choosing Toby over him and would do it all over again if she had to.

Behind her there was a very slight ripple in the surface of the vanity mirror, but since her head was lowered Sarah didn’t notice. She placed a few books in the boxes that she was keeping, there were some for Toby and the rest were to be donated. Luckily Irene had thought to put a stack of old newspapers in the bottom of one box so she picked the music box back up from the shelf to wrap it and again it played a few more bars of the song. Sarah made sure there was plenty of paper around it and placed it in the box carefully. There was another ripple across the mirror again, this time more like a pebble tossed in water that Sarah couldn’t see as her back was turned from it. 

She then picked up the bookend figurine of the dwarf on the right hand side of the shelf and smiled before starting to wrap it. “Hoggle” she said softly, hugged his little form to her and carefully placed the paper around him putting him in beside of the music box. It had been before she left for college that she had called on her friends for what she feared may be the last time. She wondered if now they had forgotten her or if they were hurt or angry that she didn’t call for them or maybe they felt she didn’t need them anymore. In her mind she heard a small voice say “Should you need us – yes, should you need us, for any reason at all”. 

“I’ll always need you. All of you” she whispered out loud thinking it ridiculous she was whispering with no one in the room. She knew that eventually the day would come when she didn’t and honestly since she never called on them the whole time she was away at school that maybe that day had passed. Going back to packing she lovingly placed in the box the stuffed dolls of Ludo, Sir Didymus, some books and the stuffed fiery toy as well as a Winnie the Pooh bear her father had placed in her crib as a newborn. All of these things were precious to her. She figured she would pass these treasures on to her child whenever, or if ever she decided to have children

Turning back around to face the vanity there he stood in all of his glory, well at least all 12 inches in height of him in statue form. The figure of the Goblin King appeared to look right at her with his mocking, arrogant gaze. One arm was drawn up brandishing his riding crop like he was holding a sword ready for battle and the other hand was stretched out in front of him holding a crystal. It was if he were saying “Take this crystal, your dreams, as my gift or feel the sting of my crop”. The positioning of his arms was not at all shielding what she remembered as a very inappropriate bulge in his tights, even for a statue. She cursed herself for remembering that it was even larger in real life which made her blush even though there was no one there to see her. Putting her hands on her hips she glared at him through narrowed eyes issuing her own challenge.

“Do you care to test me again Goblin King? You're no match for ME this time!"

She could just hear his voice answer her in her mind as he did before “And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my labyrinth?” Those words still rang in her ears. Of course he sent the cleaners in to take care of her and Hoggle and they had barely escaped. Well she guessed he wanted to punish her for smarting off at him. Striding over quickly she picked up his statue and hurriedly wrapped it in paper and placed it in the box. “Piece of cake!” she said and closed the box smiling because this time she got the last word. Deciding not to dwell too long thinking about him she got back to packing. The less time spent the better and she really wanted to put closure on this chapter of her life. 

Placing the two boxes on her bed, she carried the remainder of her old teddy bears from the cubbyholes and the books she didn’t want into Toby’s room. He had gotten his own room when he was two and of course it was closer to their parent’s room. It was right where they could keep an eye on both of their children – Sarah especially. She placed everything on Toby’s bed and turned to leave. Another larger ripple crossed the mirror when she had walked past the door to her room. Walking downstairs she would tell Irene she was leaving and to tell her father she’d be back later to see them. Upstairs, unbeknownst to everyone there was magic afoot and her room was alive with it but Sarah had been too preoccupied with packing to notice.

When Sarah got downstairs, Irene was busying herself in the Kitchen and didn’t hear her descending the stairs. She resisted the urge to just sneak past and leave and would have, but Irene needed to know that she only had a few more things to get tomorrow and then the room would be free to do with whatever she wanted. Irene looked up from the dishes at Sarah with one eyebrow raised as her stepdaughter stood in the arched doorway. 

“Done already? That was awfully fast. I could see you being up there for days dear” 

“Well it’s not totally empty yet. I still have a few more boxes and the car can’t hold much more so I’ll have to get them tomorrow. I think I’m just gonna go now”

Irene stopped Sarah as she had just put her hand on the doorknob and was about to make her escape, “Oh Sarah its Toby’s birthday and your father and I would love to have you come to dinner with us to celebrate. He’s seven years old now, you know?” 

Speaking to her as if she was still fifteen she threw in “You should be happy. This time you wouldn’t have to babysit” - and there it was - the sarcasm Sarah knew Irene still had in her buried right below the surface! She wondered how long it would take before Irene bared her claws, especially since her father wasn’t around to witness it. But yes, it would be nice because they were all going out as a family. Then it hit her that she had been so pre-occupied that it slipped her mind

“DAMN! I totally forgot! I haven’t even gotten him a present. Plus I still have a carload of boxes I’m going to have to deal with first. I’ll just grab some clothes, come back and change here afterwards if we’re going to get there on time”.

“That’s fine dear” 

Irene was surprised that Sarah swore. It showed by the look on her face but the look wasn’t as shocked as Sarah thought it would be. She just smiled her usual smile that always made her wonder what Irene was thinking. Usually it wasn’t good.

“Your father will be home at 5 and we have reservations at Giorgio’s at 7:00, so we will need to leave here before 6:30. If at all possible try to be back by then please. You can change in your old room”. It was after 2:30 now and Toby would be getting off the bus at any moment and she really wanted to be there to surprise him but time constraints wouldn’t allow it. She wouldn’t have much time to pick out what she would really like to get him but would get something she knew he’d love later. 

“Oh Sarah, you almost forgot the key dear! Now we can’t have you locked out of your new place, can we?”

Just when she thought she was done dealing with the step-monster, Irene smiled as sweet as saccharine as she placed a key in her hand. This wasn’t the old key that she had confiscated years ago! Sarah almost wanted to slap her palm against her forehead – how could she have forgotten to ask? That was one of the reasons she stopped by there in the first place on her way from Rosalyn’s. She couldn’t get in without the key and it was on the way to the boathouse anyways. Geez that was yet ANOTHER thing she didn’t remember but yet being in her room her memory was as clear as the sky. 

“Thanks Irene!” She could finally make a quick getaway.

She raced out the door almost slamming it behind her and headed towards her new place to unload the car and then to town in search of Toby’s gift. She had probably put her foot on the gas pedal a little too hard when she left the driveway because gravel and dust flew up behind her. Irene would definitely say something about this over dinner, Sarah just knew it! She always loved to tattle to her father but would always end up mad because Robert always was too forgiving of her.

Going back into town made her happy as everything still looked the same in some places but there were a lot of new buildings that blended right in with the old brick ones. She never noticed them on the drive in. If she hadn’t lived there her whole life she would never have noticed the difference. Making a mental note of the names of several shops she’d have to check out, it would be territory she would have time to discover later. She was very happy to see a new book store and clothing shops that catered to girls her age and also a coffee shop to satisfy her caffeine cravings. Coffee appreciation was something she picked up her first year of college having to stay up late cramming for exams and this place was right up her alley considering its close proximity. Right now she was on a mission and only had a short amount of time to find Toby a decent present. She tried to think hard of what he could possibly be interested in at his age and was drawing a blank. Being away from him at school for a few years she had no clue. The great thing was that her and Toby’s birthdays were very close, only a matter of a few months apart – his being first then hers. Even though the first year of his life he was loathed by her, after what she went through to get him back she felt an all new love and sense of protection of him. For some reason Toby clung to her almost like she was his actual mother when she was around and not to Irene who of course didn’t like it. Since she was back at home permanently then she’d be there to keep a watchful eye on him and vowed to herself to NEVER ask for him to be taken away again. Being home this was going to be the start of a new life for her. Independence at last and she could hardly wait to start!!


	7. An Absolute Beginner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah checks out her new place - well, it's her grandparents re-vamped cottage but it is awesome. She has Toby's birthday dinner later with her family and the first signs of magic start to appear.

Sarah drove away and headed for her new, but old abode. The old boathouse cottage on their property belonged to her grandfather and had been sitting empty for years silently decaying, so her father thought what better use could it be for than for Sarah. He felt she needed her own space but for Sarah it almost felt like maybe this was their way of keeping her away from Toby especially since their adventure Underground. That was when she came back talking about fairies, dwarves, goblins and their handsome but dangerous King. Maybe the years passing had mellowed her parents out and she hoped that they didn’t give it another thought. Sighing, she didn’t want to think about it anymore as it was exhausting and made her head hurt and in all honesty, her heart too. 

Luckily the little house was close by her parent’s house. She remembered her grandfather would spend weekends fishing there and she would sit there along side of him enjoying his company baiting his hooks. She’d stay all day and at night the lights from their house up the hill from her were visible from the slight view of their house from the deck off of the Kitchen. She’d still be able to have that same view through the trees that grew in the woods along the small lake. From her bedroom she’d be able to catch a glimpse in the distance of the stone bridge and moors from the park. In the winter when the leaves were gone she could see even better. The small park was where she used to play as the “not so much” damsel in distress, it was her escape. Just like in her parent’s bedroom at home, Sarah was glad she’d have a porch with big French doors that let in lots of light. After experiencing the darkness of an oubliette, she never wanted to be in darkness as black as it was ever again and always made sure her surroundings were well illuminated wherever she went. It drove Lindsey crazy with Sarah’s obsession with curtain-less windows and nightlights in their dorm room.

Heading around the unpaved drive surrounding the lake she caught sight of the familiar little house. Just like when she was smaller, the cottage looked the same from the outside, well, maybe a fresh coat of paint and some landscaping were the only changes she caught right offhand. She parked and hopped out of the car, opened the back door and grabbed her suitcase, a bag and a small box. The rest would be unpacked tomorrow. When she unlocked the door to the house amazement would be the only word she could use. Her father had modernized it quite a bit but still had some touches to remind her of her grandparents. It still had the same wooden floors she remembered running on as a child, but they were polished and the same dark, sturdy beams were overhead except her grandfathers old fishing rods that were mounted to them were missing. The only major change was the kitchen which was updated with new appliances, hardware and counter tops. Gone was the horrid mustard yellow color that always irritated everyone to look at. What was her grandfather thinking when he built the house? In the kitchen old the floor was taken up and smooth coffee colored tile was laid that went well with the brown cabinets. He had updated the bathroom as well in the same style. She could just die right now because this was heaven! This was MUCH more than what she expected and was definitely better than her cramped out-of-style dorm room with its bleak block walls! It only had one bedroom but both the Living room and bedroom were large. Somehow they looked larger when she was younger, but then again as a kid everything seemed larger than life. 

Looking through the cabinets her father had left her grandmothers dishes, glasses, pots & pans in the larger cabinets and there was canned and boxed food in the others. When she opened the fridge she saw that Irene herself had stocked it with some food so she would have something to eat. Sarah thought ‘yeah, so I wouldn’t be eating with them all of the time’. She had to remind herself that maybe Irene wasn’t totally the same person she was then and to maybe be a little nicer to her – but also keep her guard up because after all she did snipe at her earlier. Reaching down into a box she brought from the car she grabbed some bottled waters, apples and two bottles of wine and put it them to get cold. No one would be able to say anything about her consuming alcohol. Finally she was of legal age and there would always be a bottle or two on hand as she cooked with it as well. She wasn’t legal her first year but that was one of the advantages of fake ID’s in college. Not that she was a partier but she did develop an affinity for a glass of white wine and the ID helped her to purchase it without questions. 

She wandered into the bedroom and saw a queen sized bed in place of the little twin one that used to be there. There wasn’t much furniture in the bedroom other than a nightstand, vanity dresser (sans mirror) and her grandmother’s antique cheval floor mirror in the corner of the room. Sarah couldn’t contain herself any longer and flung herself down on the bed squealing in delight like she was a little girl again. The colors of the bedspread went nicely with the relaxing dove gray walls of the bedroom. That had to be Irene’s choice of colors and Sarah reminded herself to thank her at dinner. She lay there a minute then bounced back up, picked out an outfit for dinner and went out to her car bringing more of her things in to be dealt with when she returned from dinner. Brushing her hand through her disheveled hair she smoothed it down, glanced at herself in the floor mirror and decided she was presentable enough, grabbed her clothes and headed out to get Toby’s gift. 

Toby was like Sarah, even as young as he was he loved books and she knew that as grew older he would never grow out of getting lost in their endless stories. He really loved when Sarah read to him as a baby so she decided to go to the old book store in town to pick him up something appropriate for a 7 year old. It was the same store her father had bought her special book from years ago. She walked in the door breathing in the smell of leather, dust and old books. It reminded her of their attic and the one in the boathouse’s bedroom closet it was a smell she loved. She walked through the aisles passing by her old favorites going straight to the children’s section as she didn’t have time to browse today. She chose two classic books she knew Toby didn’t have and made her way back to the front. . On the shelf by the register she spied an old wooden labyrinth puzzle just like the one she used to have and she paused. It was complete with a little ball that ran through it like a person would, well, much like she did. Unlike it being a metal ball that you would normally find in the puzzle, this held a crystal orb slightly bigger than the size of a marble and it made her feel strange when she saw it. It reminded her of, “No“, she said out loud to no one. A couple of customers lifted their heads but turned back to their shopping not even acknowledging they heard her say anything. ‘I’m going crazy’ she thought. The cashier interrupted her.

“Ma’am, are you ready to checkout?” How long had she been standing there with that dazed look on her face staring at the little wooden puzzle? 

“I’m sorry” she said and handed her the money for the books and also purchased a gift bag then turned to leave.  
When she arrived at her parent’s house, she walked up to the door carrying clothes to wear to dinner and Toby’s gift and was about to make the same mistake of ringing the bell when she just went ahead and opened it up and walked in. 

“Hello!” then she paused, listening for any movement in the house. “It’s Sarah!” 

She heard a child’s voice scream her name and the sound of little feet above her head and within seconds, down the stairs Toby flew at full speed. He launched his little body into her arms almost knocking her over, Merlin in tow joining him. 

“I missed you Sarah!” She picked him up and hugged him tightly for a moment then set him back down.

“Happy birthday you little monster!” Seeing the bag in her hand his little face lit up and he dug in immediately discovering the books when she handed the bag to him. The excited look reminded her of Christmas mornings they spent while she was still living there. Oh how she loved his precious innocence.

“Ooh, I don’t have dees! Thank you Sarah!” and she replied “I know” and ruffled his hair as he and Merlin ran off heading to the kitchen. Oh, to have that energy! At that moment her father appeared at the top of the stairs.

“What’s up, buttercup?” he asked as he walked down each step slowly tying his tie. 

She could never get tired of hearing him use the nickname he called her as a little girl and she knew it irritated Irene. She thought deep down he knew it too but still kept doing it which made her even happier, like she and her father were co-conspirators sharing a secret. 

“Dad, what you did for the boathouse is beyond amazing – thank you” and hugged him tight. 

“We knew you’d need something more grown up and you wouldn’t want to be hanging out with us old people and a baby. Besides, unless you plan to live there forever we can sell it when you buy something yourself” and tweaked her nose. 

It would take a few years but maybe she would buy herself a house. She had worked part-time at Valentino’s the whole time she was at school and managed to squirrel away quite a bit of money since she had no social life so-to-speak to spend anything on, plus she would be making a nice living now with her new job. 

A moment later Irene approached the top of the stairs putting in an earring, looking abnormally overdressed as usual. She always made Sarah feel mousy and she didn’t realize that dinner was going to be a dress-up occasion. Giorgio’s was fancy but not THAT fancy. She had only brought a simple blouse, skirt and low heels with her to change into. Of course her stepmother noticed but said nothing. There were still some more formal looking clothes that she hadn’t had a chance to take yet still left in her room and she’d just wear one of those outfits if need be. Sarah walked up the stairs towards her room carrying her clothes and as she passed, complemented Irene who immediately smiled. ‘You can kill more flies with honey than you can with vinegar’ she thought. Maybe she’d use that tactic more often so the step-monster would stay off of her case!

Closing her bedroom door behind her she slipped off her jeans and shirt, kicked off her sneakers and stood in front of the mirror in her underwear. She eyed herself up and down and ran her hands down her chest and across her flat stomach. She had filled out while she was away, even more than when she was in high school. She had seen boys looking at her then but no one ever approached her until her senior year of school. She dated Mark the quarterback on the football team for half of that year then Todd, her grade school sweetheart though neither relationship she classified as serious. Irene was just happy she was finally dating. 

Sarah never understood how Mark being so popular wanted to date her, a self described geek. That all changed when she went to college. She got more attention than she really cared for and went on a few dates but no one ever turned her head or made her feel anything for them. All of them remained in the ‘friend-zone’ and there they’d stay. There was only one person that made her feel something and she’d never see him again thankfully. Looking at herself again she said “Not bad if I do say so myself!” and giggled standing straight and pushing out her chest. “More than mere mortal man deserves!”

She noticed a quick movement behind her reflection in the mirror. It was almost a blur, like a mouse. Turning to look she didn’t see anything and took it as nothing to be alarmed about so she started to get dressed. She never saw the goblin darting out of her line of vision. After deciding she was presentable she went downstairs. A few minutes later the family loaded up in her father’s car and left for dinner.


	8. Kingdom Come (Jareth Returns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth discovers Sarah is back and thus starts his plan of revenge - or is it a plan to conquer HER heart?

Today was an unusual one in the Underground. The normally dusky hue of its sky had a slightly turbulent appearance and the clouds were heavy and pendulous. Sitting on the throne in his castle the Goblin King was restless, anxious and perturbed. It had been a while since he felt a gnawing at his subconscious like this and he couldn’t quite put a finger on why it was happening now. Well, the last time he felt that way when he was in the presence a certain girl and it had been a long while ago. Sarah did however manage to invade his thoughts in some way almost every day. Tapping his riding crop against his one leg that was slung lazily across the arm of the throne he was deep in thought when a toddler sized goblin rushed in stumbling and almost falling flat on his face. Chickens rushed in every direction to avoid getting under the goblin’s footsteps. He stood before Jareth visibly out of breath and shaken and it took a minute for him to regain his composure to speak. 

“Your Highness, your Highness!” 

Jareth turned his head slightly to look at him with a bored expression. “Yes?” And when the goblin didn’t respond quick enough Jareth barked out in his general direction. “Well? What is it?” 

The goblin’s eyes grew wide. All he could say in between breaths that were slower now was “It’s HER! “It’s that girl again! The girl, you know, the one that forgot everything”. 

That sentence immediately roused his attention but he never moved his head to fully look at him. He had to seem disinterested and hissed his response back at his subject “And what of her?”

“She’s back” the goblin said, ducking and shielding his face as if preparing for Jareth to launch into one of his usual rages and kick him across the room. He scrambled out of the room before there was any chance of that. Jareth was always kicking one of them around here or there and the goblins seemed to enjoy it. They were tiny gluttons for punishment always coming back for more mistreatment. 

Even though the goblin’s news jarred him to his very core, his face never gave it away. He knew she would be back it was just a matter of when and wasn’t sure whether he should feel angry or be happy about it. Usually he could sense her presence but hadn’t in a few years so he was about to disregard what the goblin said. The ominous appearing day and his apparent agitation reminded him that maybe something was about to happen so he couldn’t just blow it off or chalk it up to paranoia. He did know that he would have to see for himself whether it was true or not because well, sometimes goblins weren’t that reliable sources of information. They were rather simple creatures, like children. Well, weren’t they all children at one time before they were turned into goblins? He had to keep reminding himself that. It was because of him that they were transformed into goblins and that he was their appointed king whether he wanted the position or not. 

Years ago after Sarah sent him away he knew he couldn’t come to her unless summoned directly by her and he doubted she would ever do that. But yet she was still able to contact his 3 traitorous subjects that she befriended in her journey through the labyrinth and it infuriated him. She hadn’t done it in a while and he wondered why. With her rejection it didn’t mean however that he wasn’t able to still go above to watch her while she was totally unaware. His chosen form was avian and only rare occasions could he go as mortal, but being human sometimes left him drained so the appearances were brief. He was much stronger now - the years had afforded him that. 

It was always known to him that owls were born with all of their questions answered and until his encounter with Sarah his questions were as well. She had turned his world upside down. Owls were stealthy and wise creatures, which was why he chose to use its form. When she left for school it wasn’t as easy to stalk his prey even in his feathered guise, so after several failed attempts he returned to the Underground to sulk and regain strength. Well, she was back. Maybe it was time Sarah Williams had a change of heart about her previous decision – whether she liked it or not. In a whirl of feathers and glitter he was gone and all that was heard was wings flapping as they headed out of the castle window.

~~~

Dinner went extraordinarily well and Sarah felt the most comfortable she had been in a while. She loved Italian food, which was her and Toby’s favorite, and Giorgio’s was most delicious. The laughter and family spirit was like a tonic making her feel better. Sarah always loved watching Toby eat spaghetti, his little hands still not quite mastering getting it all on one fork and smiled as he concentrated intently. Even Irene seemed to enjoy being around her for what seemed like the first time ever that she could remember. She wanted the evening to last a little longer than it did but when Toby yawned that signaled it was close to his bedtime and dinner was over. 

Returning home Sarah went upstairs to grab her clothes and one of the two remaining boxes since there was a little more room in her car. Looking around the room, she had forgotten earlier to clean out the drawers of the vanity. Opening up the box that still had enough room she opened the top drawer and put each one the things she wanted to keep in it, tossing out the junk items. The drawers were all pretty much emptied but in the recess of the thin middle drawer she found the little, red book from so long ago. Running her hand across the well worn covering, mesmerized by it, she knew she had to put it in the box before she got drawn back into it again and end up reading all night. Sarah definitely wanted her first night to be in her new home and not there. 

Looking around the room at the last vestiges of her childhood she glanced at her reflection and had almost forgotten about the vanity mirror. That was how she kept in touch with her friends from the Underground, but it had been so long and she wondered if it would work if it wasn’t in her room there. Was this the only place that held the magic? She would ask her father to bring it to her tomorrow and actually waffled back and forth with the idea that maybe she would try to contact them in privacy if she didn’t chicken out first. She did miss them all so much and hoped that they didn’t forget her or think she had forgotten them but was prepared for the worst case scenario if she tried it and it didn’t work. Gathering her things to leave, she shut the light off to her room smiling sadly. Finally she had some sort of closure. Turning to leave Sarah never noticed the large eyes of a large barn owl perched there outside of the window watching her intently.

Sarah said her 'good nights' to Irene and Toby and she and her father carried the box of keepsakes down to her car. When he placed it on the seat, she decided to ask for the furniture knowing fully his answer would be ‘yes’. It was always yes to her.

“Dad, can I keep the mirror to my vanity. The one in my room doesn’t have one and I’d like to have it if that’s alright. Oh, can I also have the chair by the window? It’s a perfect height and I’ll need it when I play” Of course he agreed. 

“I’ll bring it tomorrow in the truck on my way into town with the other box you left”. 

“G’night Dad” she said hugging him then giving him a kiss on the cheek got in and drove away. The eyes of the owl never let the car get out of sight as he flew silently overhead through the trees. The car made its way down the street a little ways then turned on a curved drive that wound around a lake up to the little white house. It followed the taillights and perched on a tree branch right outside the kitchen when she pulled into the drive. ‘Close’ Jareth thought ‘but not too close’. She got out of the car, grabbed a suitcase and went inside straight to the bedroom. Considering there were no curtains or blinds in the windows he could easily see almost every move she made. Moments later she re-appeared in the kitchen, hair pulled up in a bun, wearing a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top. Jareth’s eyes roamed over her appreciatively from her head down to her bare feet. ‘My, my how you’ve grown up Precious’. What he was thinking at the moment was definitely not pure thoughts. His feelings were more akin to unadulterated hunger. Being way too long without any companionship, especially female his eyes drank in the sight of her and the lust became even more intense than what he felt when they danced and he almost had her under his spell. He’d have to figure out just how to entrance her again and was beginning to anticipate facing her one on one as the desire for her grew stronger. If she would look at him the same way she did then it would be easy to finish what they started and he was looking for more to happen than what she dreamed. This time there was no need for her to run away. He was ready for the cat and mouse game to begin. He continued to watch her as she walked outside to her car taking her cello case inside first since it was the largest bulkiest thing then returning to get the rest of the boxes. No matter how long it took he wasn’t letting her out of his sight.

It only took 30 minutes for Sarah to put the correct boxes in the rooms where they were to be unpacked and in the places she wanted them to go. Taking down an old wineglass out of the cabinet she grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge. Looking in the drawers Sarah prayed there would be a wine bottle opener and YES there was one. Was this something left behind from her grandparents or had her Dad or Irene put it there for her. If so, how did they know she drank wine? Oh well, she was old enough now and decided not to question it. Opening the bottle and pouring a glass, she took a sip relishing the crispness of its citrus and floral notes especially of apple and peach. She was afraid for the longest time of peaches, with obvious reasons why, but after going to college she slowly opened herself back up to its flavor. It took her accidentally getting Lindsey’s peach margarita instead of her frozen mango cocktail that burned the bridge of her fear of them. It totally vanished when she realized nothing had happened – she was safe. She used to think if she ate anything that resembled one it would make her as helpless as she had been before and she always wanted to stay in control. 

Leaning her left shoulder against the door frame, glass in her right hand and her other hand cupping her left elbow Sarah looked out of the door up towards the direction of her parent’s house. She stood there watching for a few minutes then opened the door and stepped out into the slightly cool, but comfortable night air. From her vantage point on the deck one or two lights were visible and she smiled knowing they kept her at arm’s length but not too far away for protection. She voiced the same words Jareth had thought. “Close - but not too close”. Jareth inwardly smiled. Sitting down in one of the Adirondack chairs she finished her glass of wine while looking out over the woods noting the glints of light from the ripples on the water. Fifteen minutes later she got up and walked towards the door. The owl stayed perched and silent until after had Sarah gotten up and went back inside. She walked into the kitchen and rinsed out the glass then turned off the light. The light in her room came on and he flew to another branch to see what she was doing. She had just came out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth and turned down her bed. She finished brushing her teeth then came to the bed and turned off the lamp. No longer able see her he vanished into the night silently.  
~~~  
Arriving back in the sanctuary of his throne room Jareth stomped back and forth across the floor causing goblins and chickens to scatter left and right. He was frustrated but elated that what the goblin relayed to him earlier was indeed true and he saw her for himself. It was really her in the flesh and not a dream or a vision in a crystal. He had to admit the flesh was very tempting and he felt a stirring again that hadn’t happened in quite a long while. Pacing he knew it would be hard to sleep that night knowing she was back and he swore under his breath at her. “Damn you Sarah!” After she left it took what seemed like an eternity for him to close his eyes and not be haunted by her sweet face as she spoke those words that had the power to send him away forever. She said them with such conviction too. It took a few years but his sleep had slowly been returning to somewhat normal but was not entirely enough for him to feel rested which caused him to be even more irritable. The goblins took the brunt of it. Now he had to devise a way to get her attention. He still felt a need to punish her out of revenge but in the same thought he wanted to win her heart now that there was no baby to be bargained over. He had spent too many years alone now maybe it was time to change that and claim what he felt was rightfully his even though she was the one who had beaten him at his own game. After all she was the one who chose to follow HIS book. Plus he had given her powers and other than the power to send him away she had no idea of what she could wield. He was not about to ever let her know the advantage she’d have over him. Sarah had memorized every line and knew what the context of the story was how could she not know she belonged to him? She was the whole reason he placed the book in the store for her father to purchase! After all, it was the only one of its kind! 

Like a spoiled child Jareth pouted. Either she would come willingly this time or yet again he would trick her into staying, it could only be one or the other. But how would he do it? He knew that he needed a concrete plan. There would be no challenging her only giving her thirteen hours to do what utterly impossible task he would prepare for her. But what would the prize for finishing this task? There were so many details to iron out. He couldn’t very well take her brother again. She had made damned sure she never said “I wish” for anything out loud after she returned. Of course if he did challenge her whatever task he concocted would be one she couldn’t finish and that would force her to stay with him forever. He really would rather have her stay on her own free will than to be forced but if it had to come to force then so be it. He made it a point now since his confirmation she had returned that he would make as many trips as needed to learn as much as he could of her daily routines, habits, details about her friends and her favorite places. By having that advantage, she wouldn’t catch him off-guard and the plan would go off flawlessly. It was good to have the upper hand. At least there were three of her friends he didn’t have to worry about aiding her this time but he wondered how long it would take before she called on them or if she ever would seeing that she had grown up.

As fate had it the first time, then she surely would beat him again if he wasn’t careful. Sarah was not the woman-child he knew anymore. She was older and smarter and it would be harder for him to play games with her as he did before. If she could best him at his maze, outwit his army and still make it to the castle to retrieve her brother then he needed a solid plan. “Ha! I know exactly what to do!” A wicked grin then crossed his face showing a brief glimpse of canines. Snapping his fingers he said “This time I she will see me with her own eyes as well as in her dreams! There’s no escaping this time Precious, you will be mine!” He paused, “But first” Jareth walked over to the window overlooking his great labyrinth. He then conjured up three crystals and sent each one of them floating like iridescent bubbles to their goal – to the aboveground and Sarah’s dreams. 

For the years after her return since he couldn’t exactly contact her, he was still sometimes able to see her into her dreams, but not as clearly as before. Manipulating them was somewhat easy and he managed to infuse himself and his desires along with her own fantasies and she was totally and blissfully unaware he had any control at all. It was in those dreams he knew she would wake up hating the dream ended and would want more. The recurring nightmares she had of him were just Sarah’s own fears manifesting but Jareth never changed them. He enjoyed the fact that he still held the power to make her afraid of him inside her dreams and outside of them. 

On some of his trips aboveground when he did catch glimpses of her it seemed she was always glancing back over her shoulder, but looking for what? Or looking for whom? He knew she always searched for him and expected him to be lurking somewhere in the shadows ready to pounce. He wasn’t sure now whether it really was fear or if maybe she did regret what she said and wanted to tell him. He could always have hopes that one day she would call to him on her own free will and tell him just that. Regardless, tonight he was determined to enter her thoughts and disturb her again in the same way she had done to him for over 5 years. If he had his way, and he usually did get his way, Sarah Williams would not rest tonight! If he wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight then, he was going to make damned sure she didn’t either!

Lying in her bed, Sarah couldn’t keep her eyes closed. Her mind was on overdrive and her thoughts were racing though she wasn’t thinking about anything in particular. Usually wine was a sedative and would put her out as soon as she’d hit the bed sheets but for some reason tonight it wasn’t working. What was up with her this time? Maybe she should have had more than one glass. She got out of bed and walked to the window putting her hands on each side of the frame, looking out. But looking at what she didn’t know. She must have stood there for about ten minutes then decided to lie back down and see if she could sleep now. Apparently it worked because after a few minutes her eyelids starting getting heavier and she dropped off to sleep. She hazily dreamed at first of being back at school, and of Lindsey – the usual things that she dreamed about. The next image that appeared in her dreams was of Jareth sitting on the side of her bed leaning over her as she slept. His lips were very close to hers. His hand began to caress her face, then leading further down to roam over her body, never touching her breasts, but was very close teasing her. The dream floated away before it had a chance to finish. It was enough to make her restless and she flipped from her side over on her back. The feeling she had while she lay there was being in a state of half asleep-half awake and giving an irritated grunt she flipped back over on her side. This was going to be a long night!


	9. Can You Hear me?  (Calling a Dear Friend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah spends her first restless night in the new place. Some special furniture from her old room arrives and with the mirror she contacts a special friend and is happy but learns some things that concern her

On her first night Sarah slept fitfully, tossing and turning. She woke early greeted by sunshine streaming in the window on a beautiful Saturday morning and it made her eyes squint. Throwing one leg out of bed, then the other, she made her way to the kitchen and reached in the cabinet for the canister of coffee. The rich aroma escaped and hit her nose immediately. Out loud she said ‘Oh, God bless you Irene – you got the strong stuff’. She filled the pot with water, poured it into the coffeemaker, turned it on and minutes later fixed a cup when it was done. She walked to the door just in time to watch as her father’s truck coming up the gravel drive. Walking back to the cabinet she got down another cup and poured one for him. She had a feeling this would probably be his new weekend ritual seeing he rose early like she usually did. Now that she was home it would be certain that he’d pop in regularly to make sure she had everything she needed and of course she’d have a big mug ready for him. Sarah spotted the mirror and the large chair in the back of the truck. Walking in the door Robert greeted her cheerily with a big smile and a huge bear hug. His hugs were always the best.

“Good morning Buttercup! I brought your things.” The smoky scent distracted him briefly. “Ooh, do I smell coffee?” Bingo! She could read her father like a book!

“I knew you’d want some too. There’s cream and sugar on the counter.” She said nodding in the direction of the sink.

He was such a morning person and she was too normally, just not today. Handing him the cup, he walked over to the counter looking first into the sink at the wineglass, then at Sarah but said nothing about it to her. Was she supposed to read minds?

“Oh, thank you! How was your first night? Sleep well?” he asked blowing the steam away from the cup then taking a sip. 

“Yeah it was great. I slept like a baby” It wasn’t true and she hated lying to him. She couldn’t tell him about any of the dreams she had. Well, especially not last night’s dream. Oh, God he would DIE if he knew! The dream ended before anything ever really happened much to her disappointment as they did every time she had one of him. They did seem so real at times her lips felt bruised and swollen like she had been kissed and her body feeling as if she had been touched. Hopefully she’d sleep better tonight. She also wasn’t about to let her dad know she had wine, but she knew she was busted when she saw him look in the sink. Playing innocent, she pretended not to notice that he saw it. Besides what could he do? Ground her? Send her to her room?

Twenty minutes later they finished their coffees and she helped him carry both the chair and mirror in. When her father left she washed the cups then put her some music on and soon the house was filled with sound. Dancing around she set about unpacking each box in each room where she had placed them. When she got to unpacking her bedroom she moved the mirror and vanity to almost the exact spot where it was in her old room. Maybe the location would offer the same magic. Unsure how to go about calling to them since it wasn’t in her old room and also unsure how they’d react in seeing her, she decided that she would wait a day or so to try the mirror to see if it would really work, but not setting herself up to be hurt if it didn’t. Picking up the boxes with her keepsakes, their new home would be in the tall bookcase that was built into the wall. It would be a makeshift “shrine” to her childhood without making her seem like the woman-child she used to be. The stuffed toys went on the top shelf, the books on the next and the shelf that was eye level to her was for the music box. The last piece was the statuette of the great Goblin King. Where would he go? Frowning, Sarah placed him in the corner on the same shelf as the music box where she couldn’t see him either from her bed or her vanity. Good! Out of sight, out of mind! It almost made her question herself as to why she kept it. Looking around the room for the perfect spot, she placed the old chair from her room and her cello over by the French door for light when she played. Everything was situated perfectly.

The day went by quickly. There were a few times she’d stop in front of the mirror and reach up to touch it but would drop her hand. ‘Not yet. Not ready’. Later that evening she couldn’t resist temptation any longer and sat down in front of it taking a deep breath. To Hell with waiting! If she didn’t do it now she’d never do it! Staring at it for about two minutes she reached up. Her hand floated across its smooth surface and there was a tingle on the ends of her fingers like static electricity but without the actual shock. She withdrew her hand. It was very unnerving and a little too much at the moment so she walked away from it quickly. It would take her a while to get enough nerve to actually call to them because she was still not ready yet! Choosing to ignore the mirror for the rest of the night she got ready for bed.

Sunday came and Sarah had finally talked herself into it later that day. Sitting down, she cleared her throat and softly spoke.

“Hoggle” Seeing and heard nothing, trying not to let disappointment take over, she took a deep breath and tried again.

“I need you.” She paused. “I need all of you”. Still there was nothing and she was about ready to chalk it up as not ever going to happen. It only took a few moments before the little dwarf’s face appeared in the mirror and he was standing behind her reflection in her room. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. 

“Well, it took you long enough! Thought you forgot about us” He tried to act gruff like he wasn’t happy to see her either but she knew better. Looking around her room he seemed seriously confused and turned back to her for the answer

“What happened to your room?”

She had to explain that she was not living in her old room and wasn’t even in the same house anymore. He eyed her up and down with one brow lifted like he wasn’t sure if he believed it was her or not. “It’s really me Hoggle, I’m not an imposter” 

“You growed up”.

“Yeah, it happens. I’ve missed you my friend! Well, I’ve missed you all!” The little dwarf’s eyes lit up. Reaching into the vanity drawer she held up a small plastic bracelet brought from her old room. "I have something for you". 

“This is for you” then handed it to him. Hoggle’s mouth opened and he looked at it as if she had given him diamonds or gold. Her heart melted. It went on quickly around his wrist and Sarah noted that he still wore the one she had given him before and smiled knowing that he still treasured her gift. Holding up his arm he admired the two plastic bangles.

“Where you been all this time?” he asked, still looking at his arm for a few more moments, then at her. 

She told him about school, how she was glad to be done with it and be home. She asked him why it was just him that appeared and he told her that because she met him first, that when summoned it was protocol that he go before the others. It was the rule of the Labyrinth. He did assure her that they were all fine, that she’d see her two friends again if she wanted to call on them and that no one got dipped in the bog after she left. Sir Didymus however did go back to work as guard over the bridge and thankfully still had no sense of smell which was good because she had never smelled anything as bad in her whole life!!! Ludo went back to the great forest inside the gates of the goblin castle and was living happily there (nipper free). Hoggle would see him only every now and then. 

Sarah thought back to their first meeting when she arrived there that he wasn’t surprised when she told him her name. During her whole time there and while still living at home she had never thought to question him about that when she called on them. It took a couple of years away at school when the dreams started again and it made her think about it and of course, over-analyze as usual. The thought puzzled her for that long and now she had the perfect opportunity to get a straight answer - or she hoped that Hoggle could give her a rational one. “Hoggle, when I met you at the gate to the labyrinth and told you my name, you said ‘that’s what I thought’. How did you know I would be there when I had no idea in the world I would be?”

“You think you’re the first Sarah to go through the labyrinth?”

“Well, yes” she said shrugging her shoulders. This was all too crazy to have happened to anyone else, or so she thought.

“That shows what you know don’t it?” 

He explained to her that it started with one human in particular with the same name that had a made a similar wish as hers. Sarah had even looked just like the first Sarah too so that was why Hoggle assumed what he did. In the end Sarah number one had somehow not only won back her sibling but had also won Jareth’s heart in the process. Of course the labyrinth was much easier too back then so winning was basically expected. He had offered his undying love to her too and she asked him for time to make a decision. Of course there was the obligation to return the child to their parents so both of them were returned aboveground. Later Jareth went to ask her for her answer and hopefully bring her back to the Underground to rule with him. Since time moved much faster for humans, he found out that several years that had passed, not just the many months he spent preparing for her. Not only had his Sarah married someone, but that she had died in a tragic car accident on her honeymoon and it devastated him. After years of solitary mourning, he went desperately out of his way to find her replacement. Of course there were several runners over the span of time and he made the course harder and harder for each runner out of his grief and anger. Some won, some lost, but there was no other Sarah for hundreds and hundreds of years……until her. It sort of explained his fixation, but why he did pick her? The pieces fell into place. It had everything to do with that little red book. 

Hoggle told her that after she left he had went into deep seclusion and there were rumors that he would disappear for lengths of time but no one knew where. Hearing that, she figured he was probably somewhere just pouting like a child sulking in privacy because he didn’t get his way? In her mind she imagined him pacing around kicking a goblin or two that got in his way, scaring chickens that would run all over the place. It made her smile to think of him behaving like a big overgrown baby. Much like how she used to act. But, rumors were just that, rumors. She thought back to her dreams when he appeared to be so hurt by her refusing his offer and assumed that maybe that’s why he’d disappeared. Jareth had to understand. Toby was her family and she couldn’t abandon him because she was angry and selfish enough to make a wish that she never meant. She wanted to tell him exactly that. Well, if there was ever a chance to see him but she was afraid to be face-to face with him again. Besides explaining family loyalty what else could she say and would he even listen? Bigger question was what would he do to her? She shivered when she thought of the nightmare of falling into nothing. 

Sarah glanced over at the clock. It was hard to believe that it was almost two in the morning and she hated telling Hoggle that she needed to go to bed. There was so much more to talk about, so many unanswered questions. They had talked for several hours but it only felt like minutes to her. Time truly did work much differently in the Human world than in his

“Goodnight Sarah. We missed ya lots”. 

Kissing him on the forehead a worried look crossed Hoggle’s face right after she did and he looked around the room half expecting it to crumble away and send them tumbling into the foul smelling, fetid swamp water. 

“See, no bog this time.” and the look vanished after he realized he was safe. She told him goodnight and before his reflection would fade away into the mirror she made him promise that he would tell Sir Didymus and Ludo she would see them soon too. He smiled, she blew him a kiss and then he disappeared. Sarah slept better that night knowing her friends were still there and loved her as much as they ever did. She vowed to never let as much time pass where she wasn’t in contact. 

In the bathroom brushing her teeth she paused with a mouthful of toothpaste and wondered if she’d have another dream like last night. Shrugging, she spit out the foam, rinsed and walked into her room. Turning back the sheets on the bed she slid in and turned off the light. Lying in her bed with her eyes closed she should have been relaxing but her mind still kept going at a frenzied pace. It was comforting knowing that her three comrades were all safe and missed her just as much as she missed them. Hoggle had said they would talk about her from time to time, always wondering if she’d ever call them again. And to think, Sarah had been so worried that they would all be sent to the bog for helping her after she left for college. There were still some things for her to think over though and it might keep her up for a while or even all night. Hopefully she could get it straight and figure it all out without involving Jareth. She still couldn’t get over the fact that there was another Sarah - she was the one who started all of this madness. 

Hoggle had said too as they talked that the castle was closed tight and nobody saw hide-nor-hair of Jareth much since she left. That was fine with him since he was still just as afraid of him as he was before. With his apparent absence they just figured that since Sarah would know nothing about it, what good would it do if he punished them for helping her? Hoggle did mention something that puzzled and alarmed her about Jareth’s absence. Since there were hardly any wishes for children to be taken away anymore which meant very few runners, he really had no reason to return to the human realm. Her question was that if he went aboveground for the first Sarah could he have come looking for her too? He did almost kiss her when they danced AND in the story from the little red book she knew word-for-word, it did say that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl. The possibility of it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It was all just speculation and rumors.

After she and Toby returned, she spent her extra time in the library obsessively researching all she could on Fae. She had to know how they thought, acted and if they were really capable of causing harm. This was for her sake and Toby’s at the time. She read too that when Fae fell truly in love it was deep and forever. Was it true? Did he really love her like the book said or was it a trick to distract her so she would fail his labyrinth? Had he been searching for her? She did remember he came to her in owl form the night he took Toby and then it hit her and her eyes opened wide. Looking over at the vanity, light reflected off of the glass vase that held several feathers she found and collected over the years. The one thing she noticed was that they were all the same kind and color – an owl’s feathers. Was there some reason unbeknownst to her that she kept them all this time? At the time she just found them pretty but felt that maybe they held a little magic. She did remember seeing an owl on occasion or hearing one hooting in the woods close to her house. Maybe he DID come aboveground to find her or was he trying to steal Toby again? The thought of it made her really mad all of a sudden and she vowed that she would not let anything happen to her brother. Never, never, never again!

Angst, fear and anger had gripped her all at once and it was overwhelmingly exhausting. It was just too much right now to process. She had other things to think about. In a week she’d be starting in her first adult job that utilized the degree she worked so hard for. This job wouldn’t require her to wear an apron or risk injury from a hot oven or contrary customers. The worse she could get there would be a paper cut. The salary would be much, much better too than her meager waitress pay at Valentino’s even with the great tips when they were busy – and they always were busy. Breathing slowly trying to relax within twenty minutes she was asleep. Instead of dreams she had random thoughts about her conversation with Hoggle. She sighed in her sleep seeing the handsome face of the Goblin King before her and spoke his name. It came out rather in a whispered breath.

“Jareth”

And that was all he needed to hear.


	10. A Word on a Wing  (Call to me and I will Come to You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth pays Sarah a visit

Far away Jareth heard her call his name and sat straight up as he had been casually lounging in his huge throne. It was a whisper, barely audible, but she definitely said his name. Though consciously she’d never call him willingly he decided to take this as her summons for his appearance because he may never hear it again. Knowing that her friends came to her in the vanity mirror he couldn’t exactly come in the same way. There was no door or window to fly through this time to make his grand entrance as before. He could just appear and disappear like always but being the great Goblin King he wanted it to be as grandiose as he was. The only alternative entry would be to come through the antique floor mirror he saw in her room so he cast a spell to make it his own personal gateway into her room and her life. This way too he’d be able to look at her from the other side and she would be none the wiser. It was much clearer view of her than any crystal he ever could conjure. He’d almost be able to reach out and touch her. Of course it would scare the hell out of her if he did. He wanted to keep this a secret for now as he could come and go here as he pleased. And after all she DID call him and that granted him permission to total access of her life so he was allowed. In a whirl of wind and falling glitter he disappeared from the room. 

Stepping through the mirror into her moonlit room, he saw her lying there sound asleep and walked around familiarizing himself. This was no longer the room of the brooding teenage girl that sent him away though there were still touches of her childhood on the shelves of the bookcase. She kept a few of the stuffed toys, the music box, some books (even the special red one he spied with its own personal spot on the shelf) and had to smile when he saw the statue of his likeness even if she had partially hidden it from her view. She just couldn’t part with him, could she? Other than that, the rest of the room was more of a grown-up woman’s. It looked larger from the inside as he had only seen it from outside through the windows. 

On her vanity with hairbrushes and make-up were a couple of pictures in matted black frames. One was of a younger Sarah at her high school graduation dressed in cap and gown, surrounded by friends. He picked it up and a smile slightly curved his lips as he remembered very well watching her that day sitting in the back row of the auditorium. There was a mixed feeling of sadness and a sort of pride that she was so accomplished, but it was more sadness he felt as his eyes followed her as she walked down the aisle to just outside the door to wait on her parents. He felt her slipping away from him then as he continued to watched her as her father opened the door to the car for her. He knew he had to let her go for a while – or at least until she was grown enough for him. That occasion was one of the few times he took an unrecognizable mortal human form but it was only to see himself how his Sarah was. She’d never even known it was him even though her bright, green eyes caught his as she walked past and if she did notice, she gave no indication. He had no idea at all that she had suspected him of being there at her college graduation just a while ago. Setting the picture down he barely noticed a small iridescent vase that was filled with feathers beside of the picture until he almost bumped it off the little table. It pleased him greatly knowing that she collected and kept them even though she probably had no idea why. On occasion he had strategically placed them as calling cards for her to notice and she did. She had no idea why she was so drawn to them at the time. It would come to her in time he assured himself. Little did he know that it was earlier that night that Sarah came to the realization they were his.

There was another picture he assumed was recent of her and another girl with elfish features and short hair, both in caps and gowns (again) smiling happily holding up their degrees. He ran his finger down Sarah's image and smiled before turning to walk over to her bed where he picked up a frame from her nightstand - a picture of her and her family. She was around the same age as when she came to the Underground and so was the baby boy she so fiercely fought for. Looking at the picture and then at her sleeping face, he replaced it and knelt down beside the bed. Examining her more closely in the moonlight that shone on her face, he could see that she had changed but really not that much and he could still see signs of the younger Sarah in her relaxed, reposed face. Still as beautiful as he remembered, he almost forgot that he wanted to punish her. A strand of hair had fallen across her face and it was brushed it away with a gloved finger. She stirred a little and he inched his face closer to her feeling her breath now on his face and the warmth of her body under the sheets radiating through it. He allowed his lips to graze ever so lightly across her cheek wanting to kiss her on the lips but when he did, she would be fully awake when it happened and fully aware that it was him kissing her and not just in a dream. He wondered if when it happened if she would fight back or would she give in to him. She almost did once. Standing up, he walked over to the chair in the corner by the cello and sat down, stretched his legs out and crossed one ankle over the other in front of him and studied her sleeping figure. 

He watched Sarah sleep for what seemed like an eternity, her chest rising and falling with each breath and felt quite at ease being there in the room with her and her being unaware of his presence. In a small way he secretly wanted her to wake up so he could see the look of utter surprise (and maybe fear?) when she saw him again after all of those years. It would definitely be a rush and he wanted to be ready for it! He was sure her expression would be the same as what she had the first night they met. After a long while, with heavy eyes, he dozed off and managed to sleep for at least a couple of hours. Hearing her turn to her side in the bed his eyes popped open and he silently cursed himself for being so careless. Even with his thought earlier, she could have woken up and seen him, catching him unprepared and that would ruin his plan. What time was it anyway? The numbers in the glow of soft blue light beside her bed read that it was 6 AM. Standing up and walking over to the window, he looked out. Though he could still see stars, dawn was slightly breaking on the horizon and the light from the sunrise barely changed the color of the sky over the trees to ivory then to coral. She’d be awake soon. He walked back to the mirror glancing back at Sarah one last time and whispered “Sleep well Precious” then stepped back through. 

Returning home Jareth sat down on his throne and pulled off his boots yawning. Slowly and lethargically he got undressed removing his shirt leaving the leggings on until he reached his room. Walking to his bed, bare-chested he slid off the leggings and pulled back the silken sheets in his enormous, yet very empty, bed sliding between them. Sleeping for the few short hours in the chair in Sarah’s room had made his back stiff and lying there in his own bed was a huge improvement but he’d go back and sleep there every night just so he could watch her and be close to her. Closing his eyes he began to think about how peaceful she looked. He had no clue that she had actually spent time with earlier with that traitorous little wretch Hoggle and if he knew that he’d talked to Sarah then he’d tip the little Benedict Arnold head first into the bog! He remembered how her hair was spread out over the pillow as she lay on her back and how bad he wanted to touch it as well as her exposed shoulders and arms. The sheet was covering her breasts and she was wearing something that he really couldn’t describe as night clothes. There were only thin straps holding up the material covering her. She was near to naked and he really had to resist the urge to lift the sheet to take a peek. The mere thought of her started his body to wake up and certain parts to harden and if he weren’t so damned exhausted he would just have to ‘take matters in hand’ and satisfy himself.

The alarm blasted its 6:45 AM shrill announcement that she should get up and get showered. Reaching out she slapped the snooze button and slept ten more minutes only to do it again two more times. Blasting again she said “I’m up already! Jeez!” Crawling out of bed she headed towards the shower grumbling that she’d have to get used to getting up even earlier now even though she most always rose closer to 8. It wasn’t college anymore when her classes started at 9 or 10 AM. Today was only a practice run for her first day of her brand new job. She had gotten so used to just relaxing and lounging around that if there was no routine then it would kick her butt until she got used to actually working. She needed to get her body accustomed to a new pattern.


	11. A New Career in an OLD Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah starts her new job and makes an instant friend with her vivacious co-worker - a girl who can read her better than she wants her to but only wants her to be happy. She also has a surprise encounter while visiting a coffee sop on her way to work that shakes her a little

Her first day of work arrived Sarah had been nervous and excited as she got familiarized with her new surroundings. Karen the manager had gathered everyone together to introduce her to the whole office and she felt slightly embarrassed. A simple one on one introduction with each person would have been fine with her. Everyone was very welcoming and she immediately was drafted to the new best friend position to the girl who she’d be sharing her small office with. Alexa, or “Lexi for short” as her nickname, told Sarah “you can call me ‘Lex’ but you are the ONLY one who can” Since they weren’t housed out in the sea of cubicles, Sarah found that she and Lexi had quite a few things in common and rather enjoyed her wicked sense of humor. She needed an environment to keep her upbeat and not dwelling on things she shouldn’t be. Lexi was more outgoing than Sarah and vowed that she’d “corrupt” her somehow and smiled at her as she winked. Lexi might be the one to crave the spotlight, but Sarah preferred to stay in the background and observe people quietly. After meeting the whole office she noticed that there were a few admiring male glances towards her way but chose to ignore them. Lexi took notice though and felt free to comment on their way back to their office. 

“I’ve worked here 5 years and NO man in this office ever looked at me like they did you! It was like “fresh meat”! I swear you’d think I was a disease!” 

One of Lexi’s male admirers poked his head from around a cubicle wall and laughed “Well aren’t you?” and she smacked the back of his head when he ducked away. Sarah just smiled politely. 

“I’m just really not interested in getting involved with anyone any time soon and especially not someone I work with. I’ve got to focus on my work”  
Lexi feigned surprise by raising her brows and putting a hand to her chest and Sarah continued. “Yeah, I know, I’m a dork”. 

“Honey, who said you have to have a relationship with them? Just have fun!” and smiled at Sarah who shot her a slightly irritated glance “Or maybe not? Hmm, you’ve got some special guy you’re keeping hidden - an old college boyfriend perhaps?” She eyed her with one eyebrow raised inquisitively. 

“Yeah, something like that” Sarah lied hoping Lexi wouldn’t ask her any more about it. 

Her thoughts absentmindedly drifted to a certain someone with his wild mane of hair trailing past his collarbones onto his pale, toned chest and Oh my God, that exotically beautiful face. It was easy to get lost in the Goblin King’s eyes. One eye was a cerulean icy crystal blue and the other’s pupil was dilated enough to almost hide the thin sliver of color of its surrounding iris. The color was blue, then gray at times or would look dark or hazel at others – ever changing depending on his mood or outfit. At an impressionable age of fifteen years-old he was her idea of perfection. She’d have to talk to Lexi about it sometime and hope that she didn’t think she was crazy or then again maybe she wouldn’t tell her. She didn’t need the ridicule and just then felt the pang of like being back in high school again. She was ‘Sarah the Geek’ all over again as she called herself back then. Immediately she thought of Lindsey and suddenly missed her badly, making a mental note to call her and see if she’d like to get together soon, maybe she’d even go for a visit.

The next few weeks flew by and she was settled into a comfortable routine. Weeks turned into a couple of months before she knew it. On her way in to work, Sarah stopped by the coffee shop she saw after she came home. She hadn’t gotten around to going to at the time but once she got settle in at home and then later at work, she would go there, notebook in hand and write. Summit was a cozy little nook that was tucked in the middle of the old brick stores and mill buildings in town. It was also one block to almost two away from her office which made it very convenient. She discovered that Lexi also had an affinity for coffee (and wine) just like she did. Since she had time this morning she was going to grab a cup for the both of them. Walking in the door she was instantly spotted by Dave, the handsome blonde barista behind the counter who beamed a huge smile when he recognized her. Since her first visit he had taken up flirting with her hoping one day to be brave enough to ask her on a date. Sarah knew his agenda from day one and knew she'd turn him down, but she still enjoyed the playful banter. He had taken an immediate liking to her as soon as she walked in the door that first day. After that he would watch her take her usual table by the window after she got her coffee and sit and write in her black notebook for what seemed like hours. Of course it didn’t hurt that she was stunningly attractive and as soon as he looked into those big, green eyes of hers framed by the long, dark swath of hair, he was drawn in. 

“Good morning beautiful!” he said as she walked up to the counter. 

The greeting didn’t go unnoticed by a customer sitting by the window in her usual spot, his face hidden by the morning news. Sarah heard the rustling of the newspaper behind her but didn’t turn to look as she walked to the counter to order. Judging from the vicinity of the rustling she knew he was in her spot and if today was a day she planned on just writing and enjoying her drink then she’d be very annoyed to have to choose another table. Instead she just smiled at Dave.

“I’ll bet you say that to all the girls” she countered in a flirty voice and fluttered her eyelashes at him. 

“No. Just to you gorgeous! Let me guess, large dark coffee, cream and sugar”. 

“Yes and make that 2 today. Extra, extra strong please – I need the boost!” Sarah said.

Dave winked at her and walked away to make the coffees as Sarah turned and eyed the man with the newspaper whose face she couldn’t see. Under the table was a set of slim legs cloaked in gray tailored pants and feet covered in very expensive Italian designer shoes. Dave finished and put the takeaway cups on the counter and Sarah turned back around. She heard the rustling paper again as she paid for the drinks. Picking them up she turned towards the door to leave. 

“G’bye gorgeous!” Dave’s words echoed and she waved her right hand behind her at him not looking back. 

Pushing with her hip to open the door the man behind the paper dropped it down long enough to look at her. Sarah turned her head and caught the full sight of his beautiful face and almost dropped the cups in her hand. The man looked directly into her eyes and she sucked her breath in a little. For a moment it was like déjà vu! His face was framed by dirty blond hair that was cut in layers and hung to where his neck met his shoulders. His cheekbones were high and his nose very straight, almost regal. Even wearing a pair of expensive shaded eyeglasses he could still definitely pass for royalty or a rock-star – and a very smart one at that! She immediately wished she could see his eyes better. It was like he read her mind as he dropped his head enough for her to see his eyes looking at her over the lens of the glasses. He winked at her and brought the paper back up to hide his face. She exited and walked to her car feeling a little dazed because there was something about him that struck her as unsettling. She swore, “Damn! What’s wrong with me?”

When Sarah got to the office she planned to tell Lexi about the non-conversational encounter with the stranger whose eyes burned right through her. Lexi walked in as Sarah was setting the cup of coffee down on her desk. 

“Oh my God, you’re an absolute angel! You knew I needed caffeine this morning –thank you Sar!” 

“Someone have a rough night?” Sarah asked. 

“You can say that” Lexi smiled teasingly, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. 

“Hot date?” Sarah asked and Lexi smiled like the proverbial Cheshire Cat. Of course she had a hot date, they all were “hot dates” and she had gone through a lot of them in the short time since Sarah started there! Lexi was a commitment-phobic, it was easy to see but Sarah had hopes for her that one day she’d find the guy that would go right through her. She could speak that from experience! Lexi sat down with the cup of coffee in her hands and said “Unbelievable!” then launched into the sordid sexual details. All Sarah could do was sit there and listen and be a bit envious since she herself hadn’t been on a date in a long time. Well it was her choice not to date so she had no one to fault but herself. It was all the more interesting that Lexi gave them various, and amusing, nicknames. Maybe she should write a book about all of her encounters. It would sell very well!

Lexi was right in the middle of her story about her date as she would always go into details with all of her conquests when Sarah drifted off counting in her head how many dates she actually went on since high school. Not many. In her junior year there was Todd and in her senior year of high school Mark, the quarterback. The memory popped into her head of her “first time” which was with Mark. Her girlfriends talked about losing their virginity and described the pain and then blood which terrified Sarah but she wanted to get it “out of the way”. After a game she and Mark who was very drunk decided to “go all the way” and it was an experience that what she could only think of as awkward. It was over almost as soon as it had started. She felt maybe a little pain but there was no blood that they said would be a sign she was no longer the “Virgin Queen” which was a moniker she carried for the longest time. Dismissing the memory she decided that the next time it got that far that she would be more ready and it would be with someone who she felt more connected to and not just because he was popular - or looked good in a pair of tight jeans. She smiled to herself and thought ‘OR just in a pair of clingy tights’. 

“Hello!!!” Lexi said pouting “Sarah, you’re not even listening!” 

Sarah slowly turned her head back to Lexi and said “What?” 

Lexi whined “You totally spaced out on me!” “Sorry” was all Sarah could say. 

“Ok, where were you and who is he? I want details and don’t lie because “I’ll know”. Damn she had a way of looking right through her! 

“Lex, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you”. 

“Oh yeah, try me” Lexi countered quickly getting up and perching on the desk holding the coffee in her hand like an excited thirteen year old at a slumber party waiting to hear gossip. Sarah sighed and launched into an abridged version of her story. Sighing, she started. 

“Where should I begin? Well, I met him over five years ago while I was in high school. Let’s just say he had taken something from me, well, not exactly taken, because I kind of gave him permission. I went through a lot of trouble to get it back and believe me it wasn’t easy. I had help but in the end it was just me against him and he wasn’t about to let me win, but I did”. 

She turned to look out the window. “He was very intimidating but very beautiful at the same time” Sarah turned to look at Lexi. “I said some things, very hurtful words and haven’t seen Jareth since”. 

Once she said his name Lexi said “Jareth?” then paused. “Oh my God, You’ve named the puppy”. 

Sarah laughed “What?” 

“You said his name Sarah. It’s obvious you’re still not over this guy”. 

She shrugged her shoulders. Was she right? She felt attracted to his character from the book even through the story lines she memorized, but when she saw him the night he took Toby she never realized just how handsome he was. He was everything Sarah thought of as perfection at that age even though he scared the shit out of her at first. 

“You’re right. Maybe I’m not” She then went on to tell her about the man in the coffee shop and his very slight resemblance to Jareth. 

Lexi said “Well let’s get you back out there just to see if you’re still alive. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else! We need libations tonight to start the weekend. Harvey’s? Seven o’clock?”


	12. Jump They Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out having post work cocktails with her friend, Sarah decides to make a bold move. Jareth in the meantime is hatching a plan.
> 
> I'll be posting Chapter 13 this weekend. Very mature situation, lots of lemons, so just giving the readers a heads-up. The rating is M for a reason!

Harvey’s was a little bar close by their office downtown that was within a few blocks walking distance. It was frequented by the professional business types of people who worked in town that would come in for cocktails after work. On weekends later in the evening it became more of a dance club with a younger crowd. This was a Friday night so she was prepared to be confronted by a large throng of people. After work she went home and showered regretting that she wasn’t going to be spending the evening in her pajamas, curled up with a glass of wine and a good book. Walking to the closet she looked through everything for a suitable outfit and chose a low scooped emerald green blouse which exposed some expanse of her shoulders and some back as it draped her body. The color made her already striking eyes stand out even more. Pairing it with dark jeans and low backless heels, it was comfortably casual and sexy at the same time and she wondered if she should re-think her outfit. Grabbing her keys and purse, she headed out.

She really wanted to stay home that night but had agreed to going out with Lexi and always followed through if she told someone she’d do something. If she said ‘yes’ then by all means she’d never renege. Lexi was right though, maybe she should put herself back out there to meet someone. It was about time to move on with her life anyway. After all she had a new house and a new job, it only seemed that life would be perfect with a new someone special. Well there was coffee-shop guy but who knew if he was married or not, she didn’t check for a ring. Maybe there would be lots of guys to choose from tonight and told herself to keep an open mind. Socializing would also keep her mind from focusing on things (or a certain person) she shouldn’t be thinking about. Not one to hurry, she definitely wanted to take her time and not rush to find “Mr. Right” whereas Lexi pushed her to try to find her “Mr. Right Now”. So far though, there had been no one that had even turned her head one inch. She needed to feel a ‘spark’ and some mad chemistry and wouldn’t settle for someone who couldn’t give her butterflies in her stomach - only one had done that. No chance in resurrecting that relationship though.

As soon as Sarah walked in the door she had the visual approval of several male patrons and immediately felt under-dressed but also overdressed at the same time. Searching the room she spotted Lexi and walked over to the table. Of course Lexi didn’t notice her at first as she was completely engrossed in talking to a very tall, dark haired man seated to her right and had him completely under her spell. The man noticed Sarah right off and when Lexi noticed his attention was no longer on her but his eyes on something directly behind her, she turned around to look nodding in approval at Sarah’s choice of clothing.

“You clean up very nice!” Laughing, she added “Now, let’s get you a drink”

After introducing Sarah to her friend she sent the man off to the bar to get them both a drink. “Isn’t he hot?” she laughed and turned her attention back to watching her companion order from the equally hot bartender. She studied Lexi still gazing at the man at the bar. With her slight build, slim face and gorgeously long cloud of blond hair she reminded Sarah of an angel or even a fairy. Almost like one of the little fairies Hoggle took such great pleasure in exterminating. Her thoughts drifted back again and this time it was her turn to be stared at. She never caught Lexi watching her.

“Thinking about him again are you Sarah?” Lexi said.

Damn, she was right. Before she could lie and deny it, the dark haired man returned with two glasses of Chardonnay and both girls thanked him. He stood with Lexi a little longer before meandering off back to the bar to talk to his friends. In the meantime, she sipped very slowly on her glass of wine and waited as it took effect on her. After she finished the glass she ordered another and it relaxed her a little more, its warmth spreading to her face. In total she had three glasses and decided that was her cut off. About an hour later a DJ came in, and started to set up. Upbeat sounds of dance music soon filled the barroom as the later crowd was filtering in. Soon there were people on the floor dancing, some her age and suprisingly some a bit older than her. Sarah declined a few offers to dance and was about to tell Lexi she was going to call it a night when she felt eyes on her and straightened up. It was intuition that made her turn and look across the room and there he was. It was the same man from Summit earlier that morning. There was no newspaper hiding his face this time and he was staring directly at her leaning against the brick wall near the bar looking like a sexy predator in his black pants and white shirt that was unbuttoned about 3 buttons and exposing his chest. Sarah was instantly caught off guard and grabbed Lexi’s arm. 

“It’s him!” she leaned over and said to Lexi. 

“Him who?” Lexi asked as she was about to take a sip of wine, looking thouroughly confused and slighty inebriated.

“Over by the bar in the white shirt – it’s the guy from the coffee shop”

“Good Lord he’s hot and he’s staring right at you! You go talk to him right now!” Lexi shoved Sarah towards the dance floor and in his direction like an assertive mother. “GO! Go NOW!” Sarah couldn’t back out. He probably witnessed them staring at him and Lexi pushing and knew exactly what the two of them were up to.

She was intrigued enough to try to play meeting him off by innocently going to the bathroom. This would mean bypassing him on the way and she would mention the coffee shop as a way to introduce herself. She had to wind her way through bodies on the dance floor but when she looked at the wall he was no longer there. She looked around the room trying to find him but couldn’t and walked on towards the bathroom. This was all too familiar. Hadn’t she done this before? Looking for someone amidst a sea of dancing bodies? Of course when she finally spotted him he had a tall brunette in his arms. They were dancing very closely and seductively and he was almost grinding himself against the her. His eyes met Sarah’s and never stopped looking into hers as they continued dancing. She stood there a few seconds mouth slightly opened then made her way quickly to the bathroom not realizing when she walked inside that she had been holding her breath. Going straight to the sink Sarah took a few deep breaths and gave herself a minute or two to compose herself before she walked out. When she came out he was gone but she saw the woman he danced with. But where was he? Sighing she walked back over to Lexi. 

“Well, did you meet Prince Charming?” Lexi’s words were starting to get a little slurred

“No. Blew my chance.” Sarah said. “I think he left. Lex, I think I’m going to leave too. Want a ride home?” 

“Nah, I stopped drinking. I’ll be fine in an hour or so”. Of course she would. And tomorrow she’d have a huge hangover and will regret ever drinking - until the next time. “Hey, you can’t just up and leave me! C’mon, stay just a little longer, pleeeeeeease. Don’t leave meeeeeeee!”. 

She lied and told Lexi she was getting a headache from the wine so she could leave and not get “the look” from her. “You sure you’ll be ok to drive later?” and Matty the bartender spoke up. “I’ll make sure she’s safe and sound”. Sarah knew he’d never let her leave if she even showed one sign that she was drunk or buzzed and he’d never let her go with anyone sketchy.

Smiling and kissing Lexi on each cheek she turned to leave. “Happy hunting Lex”. On the way out she looked around the room thoroughly again. There was still no sign of him and she sighed disappointedly wondering if she’d ever see him again.

Sarah drove home, walked in the door throwing her purse and keys on table headed straight to bedroom. Taking off her clothes beside the bed she left them in a heap on the floor and changed into her thin cotton nightgown. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she yawned not believing how tired she felt. Wine sometimes made her very tired and after stressful classes or a bad night at work it was a wonderful sedative. Tonight was the topping on the cake of a day that exhausted her mentally. Seeing the stranger twice in one day was enough to set her thoughts going. Settling into bed, she turned off the light and within the next two minutes was asleep. 

In the meantime Jareth sat on the cold stone ledge of his bedroom window looking into a crystal at her image as she slept. There would be no need for a visit tonight. He smiled because he knew that she did see him twice and this time so did her friend. Three crystal orbs were sent out tumbling and twirling one at a time drifting Aboveground to Sarah’s room. Tonight he knew she’d dream of him not only because of seeing him but because he could manifest himself somewhat into them influencing her thoughts. Happy that his plan was falling into place, he was strong enough now to show up more as mortal but tonight he’d have to settle seeing her in a dream state. This time it wasn’t going to be a nightmare Sarah experienced but one of those dreams that she never wanted to end so abruptly. Dreams would have to suffice for now until her was able to physically take control of the situation and Sarah and let both of their desires run free uninhibited, well especially his.


	13. The Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the lemony Chapter finally! 
> 
> Sarah's dreams about Jareth after her return from the Underground in her teens were mostly on the innocent side, though some strayed from innocent and there were some that were down right scary. Things were about to change. Ever since seeing his doppleganger she is a little more on edge that maybe there is a possibility her past is about to come back to haunt her and she's freaking a little and its affecting her dreams. If it's not her past, maybe the stranger might be someone she should get to know better so she should drop her guard. Either way, her dreams got much, much naughtier after his arrival.

Sarah found herself standing in a dimly lit hallway in front of a set of heavy, large, dark paneled doors. The sounds of distorted laughter and music coming from the other side filled her ears starting softly at first then growing louder. She had no idea where she was or how to get home and debated on whether to go in and ask someone, hell anyone, for some kind of direction. Putting her hand on the door handle it suddenly flew open catching her off guard as arms reached out pulling her inside. She was then pushed and pulled, passed from person to person and being moved further away from the door she came in. Figures swirled and danced around her and she couldn't make out their faces as they passed so quickly. They were more of a blur. It seemed this was some kind of party she stumbled across. A Halloween party perhaps? Everyone was dressed in costumes with their faces hidden – some by half masks, some with full face. She felt out of place but it didn’t look like anyone objected she was there. People were scattered everywhere, some in groups and some lazily lounging in what looked like a plush, pillowed pit in the far corner of the room. They paraded themselves around her drinking, lewdly laughing and enjoying themselves far too much for her comfort. Why were they staring at her and what were they laughing at? Standing now in the middle of the room with the exit nowhere in sight, she looked around still confused as to where she was or why she was there. The last time she found herself in that situation she was wearing a ball gown but this time she wasn’t. To her horror she looked at her reflection in a mirror on the wall where she was standing at the thin nightgown she went to bed in and bare feet. Maybe that was what was so funny and now she felt very uncomfortable. Maybe she should try to make a quick getaway? But if so, where was she going to run to?

A mixture of fear and trepidation started to wash over her when she suddenly felt someone come from behind her putting a hand on her left forearm as the other hand snaked around her waist behind her pulling her close to his muscular body. There were no gloves shielding the feel of skin-on-skin and it sent little shock waves through her body. Since the gown was paper thin, the warmth of his hand felt very real. The hand resting on one side of her waist slowly slid across her lower back and the tops of her buttocks in a suggestive way to the other side and turned her to face her partner then halted again on the small of her back. Her attire also showed an expanse of skin and since she was braless it was very evident that her breasts were faintly visible and it left her feeling very vulnerable. Looking first at his hand on her waist, then down to his feet and slowly upwards, she took note that he wore dark boots and leggings. A glimpse of a white shirt was covered by a thick, dark olive-colored jacket. His face was covered by a grotesque half mask of some sort of skull, with thick fabric ribbons that streamed down from it, like rivulets of pale hair and his head was topped with a rather large hat. The man’s face stared down into hers as he tilted his head slightly sideways like a curious bird and he smiled slyly at her causing her to focus on his full bottom lip. His hand took hers up to his face and he kissed it before gripping it tightly and they started to move with him leading her in a dance that no other word could describe but very seductive. This man moved exactly like she saw the stranger do from earlier tonight at the bar, the rock-star god she had seen not once, but twice!

Sarah found herself dancing as close to him as the stranger was dancing with the woman earlier that night. His hips moved suggestively as his hand around her waist slipped down pulling her in to him pinning her to his groin. There was no way he was going to let her get away from him at the moment. She was caught like a mouse in a trap. His breathing was getting quicker as well as hers and she could tell by how he ground his pelvis into her that he was getting very hard. He pressed into her again to prove to her how well he was endowed and how much he wanted her. He wanted her to want him too. Between his dirty dancing and the heady smell of the cologne he wore it was all so very intoxicating and her eyes felt heavy like she was drugged. She had never encountered anything like that before and was almost afraid to move and was to the point where she didn’t want to. In high school Mark was her first and last so she had no comparison, but he was NOT built like this man! She felt flushed as his grip tightened on her and he spun her around and around with her having no choice but to follow his lead. When she could finally focus, it broke the spell and she saw the door to escape. As soon as they were within a safe distance she’d make her move. 

He had spun her close enough and breaking free from his arms she ran pushing past all of the people that stood between her and salvation. Never looking back she made it to the hallway and ran blindly, stumbling until her eyes adjusted to the light. Hopefully no one was following her. The corridors seemed endless and she ran through halls that led into rooms that led into more hallways and rooms. Some were furnished, some weren’t. This place was like a crazy funhouse maze! The laughter and music had faded slowly into silence the further she ran and since she heard nothing else then she assumed she was safe from anyone chasing her and slowed down. Looking behind her confirmed there was no one in pursuit. After walking a while everything started looking the same and she began to wonder if she was retracing her steps. There was no way to mark her path but she started to take more notice of her surroundings. 

There was a room at the end of the hallway that seemed a little brighter than the others so she decided to check it out. Walking in she could tell it was a rather large circular room. This was definitely different from the rest she had been in. It lavishly decorated with furniture and mirrors. There was also one rather large window and her first thought was to see if she could escape through it. Walking over she put her hands on the ledge and was amazed at the view. To her left there was a huge crystal moon rising that already started engulfing the room in its light. To her right the very last colors of the sunset were fading into the horizon. She was almost so caught up in the beauty of what she saw that she was about to forget to look down. When she did her heart sank. It would be too far down to the ground to even make a ladder out of sheets. In her dismay she also didn’t hear the door shut behind her and lock.

Walking back to the door she tried to turn the handle and it was locked tight. Sarah pulled on it as hard as she could many times and banged on it until she got frustrated enough to scream and yell “It’s not fair!” She put her hands on the door and leaned her head against it defeated. From her right a figure stepped slightly out of the shadows in bare feet and she heard the footsteps and turned. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention.

“Who’s there?” she said into the darkness. 

He walked slowly into the light but she really couldn’t tell who it was as the light from the moon behind him hid his face but it shone through his fair hair. He put his finger slowly up to his lips. “Shhhhh” 

“Who are you?” she asked. It could have been anyone. Was it her stranger? Was it Jareth? In this light it could have been either one – the silhouettes were so similar. He leaned against the bedpost and his crisp, white shirt was open almost to the waist giving her a view of most of his sleek torso. The moonlight only made him seem paler, then she had the answer to his identity. 

He spoke. “Sarah. You know exactly why you’re here, don’t you? You’re here to fall in love”. All she could do was stand there, feet glued to the spot, mouth slightly open and for once didn’t want to protest or run. She wasn’t scared for some reason and tilted her head to the side much like her dance partner did. 

“Love, Jareth?” she asked like she thought he was lying to her.

"Yes, Precious, I said love" he said in a whispery voice. 

His eyes never left her as she looked around now that her eyes had adjusted. The room was lit up enough for her to see this was a bedroom. It must have been HIS bedroom. It was her dumb-luck that this would happen. How could she not have known? This room by far was the largest and most elaborate, so why not? He walked over and was now standing in front of her looking down into her face. She was surprised that he was really not that much taller than her, maybe by about 3, possibly 4 inches in bare feet though he seemed larger than life the last time she saw him. Must have been the boots. Not saying a word, inch by inch his face lowered enticingly towards hers and his arms slipped around her. She knew what was coming next and bit her lip but didn’t protest, his lips brushing against hers kissing her softly at first. In a quick change of pace, it turned to crushingly hard like a man dying of thirst and she was his water. She felt like she was being punished for something, but what? Oh yeah, since it was Jareth then it had to be the ‘you have no power over me’ thing. But he DID have power over her and he KNEW it. His tongue forcefully parted her lips and slipped into her mouth to mingle with hers. Sarah was hesitant at first but then responded with equal fervor to his kissing which aroused him even further. She’d never kissed anyone like this or had been kissed like that before, even with Mark and she did NOT want to stop now. Mark’s kisses were sloppy, wet and inexperienced, but these kisses were from a man who KNEW how to kiss a woman. 

He turned her towards a large four poster bed in the room and walked her backwards to it still kissing her. When his mouth left hers she couldn’t resist but to stand on her tiptoes a little to trail kisses from his mouth, to his jawbone, then neck, down to his collarbone then back to his mouth into an even deeper kiss. His scent smelled deliciously intoxicating. It was very much like what the cologne her previous dance partner wore. Pulling his mouth from hers they were now standing beside the bed and he took her hands, putting them on his shirt and had her unbutton the last few buttons. The sheer material slipped off his body, falling to the floor. With the shirt being freed, he took her hand again and placed it on his chest. She felt his heart beating so fast and she was sure hers was too. He then guided her hand lower, down his tight abdomen to the band of his pants. She knew he wanted to be touched and her heart jumped a little. He was erect and very well endowed and the hardness was unmistakable through the fabric. Feeling very brazen her hand dropped further down, rubbing his erection from the head all the way down the thick shaft. He made a low, guttural groaning sound. In the meantime his hands came up to the thin straps of her nightgown and with his index fingers pulled them off her shoulders, then down her arms and let the straps drop to expose her now naked breasts that stood at attention like the C-cup traitors they were. “So beautiful” he murmured as he stared at her then ran his thumbs across each nipple very lightly then bent his head down to kiss her, this time more like a lover would. There were no vulnerable feelings at all with him seeing her and touching her so intimately. 

In between kisses he cupped her left breast in his hand kneading it slightly, while his right hand grasped and her firm buttock pulling her closer. She had to relinquish touching him as the angle made it difficult to maneuver so she lost herself in the sensations of what he was doing to her. His mouth left hers and kissed her face and neck and then all the way down to the breast in his hand. He took her nipple in his mouth and lightly sucked on it and she felt the tingling all the way through the core of her body. She felt throbbing warmth spreading through her lower region and had never felt like this before but she knew she wanted more. She wanted to feel his weight on her body as he kissed her and to have him inside her filling her completely. He pulled away and let the gown fall to the floor at her feet in a billowy pool of shear white cotton. She was one garment away from being totally naked. He lowered her on to the bed, his body with hers but it wasn’t a crushing weight and leveraged himself on an elbow to make both of them as comfortable as the moment would allow. He kissed her again slowly then with more intensity grinding his pelvis into hers slowly nudging her legs apart with one knee. She could feel the head of his erection pushing into her crotch now with only a very thin, slick barrier between them. His body shifted off of hers a little and his hand moved from holding her to making its way to the top of the silky panties she wore. He peeled back the cloth to gain access with his hand inside of them making it way to his goal and she arched herself into his touch. He knew exactly where she felt the most pleasure as he rubbed her with the precise amount of pressure to set her on fire. How could he be a stranger and know her body so well? She was close but wanted them both to climax together and with inhibitions dropped she snaked her hand back down to feel him again and heard him moan, loving the fact that she had that affect on him. He had removed his hand from her panties as he let her take over. It actually gave her a bit of a rush and pushed her to be a little more daring. She reached to pull down his pants and he looked up at her and whispered “Yesss” and she pulled them down enough to free him. His flesh was very warm and very hard. She gripped the thick length of him and he took her hand and guided her precisely as how he wanted her to touch him. She ran the tip of her finger over the head and felt its slickness. He started to grind himself into her hand and after a few minutes pulled her hand away. She wasn’t sure if maybe she did something wrong and looked up at him but the look on his face when he kissed her again told her he was not uncomfortable with anything she was doing. Leaning up he started to pull at her panties to take them off then he slid off the bed, removing his leggings kicking them to the side. Pulling her to face him, he went down on his knees to resume removing the little silk obstruction. She lifted her hips to accommodate him removing them and he tossed them on the floor. He nudged her legs apart and she felt his tongue very slowly trail from each ankle all the way up to the inside of her thighs sending chills over her with each nibble, lick and kiss. His mouth slowly made its way in between her thighs and when she felt his soft tongue on her it only took a minute’s time and he had her to the very brink of a new height of sensation she never felt before or wanted to end. She was almost to the point of orgasm when he stood and got back on the bed, never taking his eyes off of hers. He leaned back down over her body kissing her deeply for a few more moments all the while slowly grinding his pelvis against her in slow circles. He positioned himself to enter her and looked at her to make sure she was ok. She shook her head and whispered “Please” and he plunged himself into her wetness. He slowly pumped himself into her then built up the strokes in intensity and she felt her orgasm building and was surprised how very vocal she was. This was like something she’d seen on late night cable but a lot more explicit. They were both on the edge of mutual explosions. BEEEP BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP - the alarm on her beside nightstand went off. She bolted upright, hands gripping the sheets behind her and her breaths coming like she had ran a marathon. Sweat made the cotton nightgown cling to her body like a second skin. “DAMN IT!” she swore loudly.

It took her a few seconds to adjust to waking and for her breathing to slow and it occurred to her. ‘Why in the bloody Hell is my alarm going off on a Saturday morning? It’s not set for Saturday!’ and slapped it, turning it off. She lay there for a few more minutes but the sweat felt like someone had sprayed her with a hose and was sticky and left her feeling very gross. She then remembered why she woke up that way and knew chances were good that she'd probably never get back to sleep. Frustrated she creased her eyes and huffed using one of Lexi’s terms, “Un-fucking-believable!” out loud. The only cure for this would be a very cold shower. Now she totally got what “taking a cold shower” meant when she heard some of her dates say it though honestly she never thought she did anything to cause them to need one.

Looking over at the clock it read five in the morning. Deciding it was too early for a shower especially on a weekend she walked to the bathroom sink and splashed some cold water on her face and neck to cool off. Planning on being up at eight to have coffee with her father before he made his usual Saturday errands, she still had three more hours until then so she walked into the kitchen and took out the pitcher of cold water and poured half a glass. Taking a sip she walked around the room fanning the neck of the paper thin nightie so she could cool down and air it out. This was by far the furthest she had gotten in any dream she had and she wondered if it had anything to do with her encounter with the man from the coffee shop. It always made her mad before that most of those dreams didn’t finish, but left her dying to actually have one that would push her over the edge and she was almost there tonight. She could add that to the list of things she needed to figure out about the dreams. Why if Jareth scared her so much in some dreams did she want to have sex with him in others? Why did she have nightmares some nights where it seemed like he wanted to hurt her, then dreams like this on others where he seemed to want her? Why, Why, Why? There were just too many damned questions. It made her head start to hurt so she downed some aspirin. Finishing her drink, she rinsed out her glass and went back to bed. Amazingly she went right back to sleep after a few minutes of tossing and turning.

Jareth had been watching Sarah through the mirror stirring in her sleep as she began to dream. He knew that the plan was working. She grew restless and agitated. Bringing the “stranger” in to show up unexpectedly and throw her off course was a stroke of genius. When she saw him again or when she dreamed would she see the stranger and be confused since he was someone she’d never met that resembled him or would she be afraid it was him coming back to haunt her. He liked the fact that it kept her on edge. Producing a crystal he peered into her dream where he could further manipulate it.

For Sarah after returning from the Underground, her other dreams basically started off the same way as they did when she ate the peach. After feeling slightly sedated she was aware that she was drifting into a situation she’d never faced before. Having no control at all and unsure what to do. Wanting something but yet not sure what it was. With Jareth thrown into the mix it was equally as confusing. In most of her earlier dreams it was her reliving their dance but with a kiss at the end. Strangely enough as she grew a little older there was more touching and kissing that always left her wanting more. She had no idea that Jareth had a hand in what she dreamt. He infused some of his desires in them and made it so she would want more to happen and always made sure that the act was never complete. She was still basically an innocent, inexperienced girl but that there was also a womanly fire inside of her just waiting to spark to life and he wanted to be the one to set it aflame. She was his after all. It all started with the little red book that he placed to become one of her most cherished possessions. He had loved once and his heart had been broken, but this Sarah was to be his last love - his queen. He’d make sure of it so he managed to arrange and re-arrange certain things in her life to benefit himself. Take her sex life for example.

Being that she had not truly lost her virginity thanks to him (though she thought for the past five years she had been relieved of the burden) and not had much experience after that, she had no pleasurable memories to reach back on so it was going to be up to him to provide it for her. He ensured her virtue was intact with that god-awful football player that night after the game and for the years after that. With a little magic he managed to finagle his adversary’s manhood into nothing more than a limp noodle. She never knew the difference and after that Jareth managed to block the efforts of any man that tried to defile his precious Sarah. At the same time in her absence there were several Fae women practically throwing themselves at him but be had no interest in conquering anyone but the human girl that plagued his every thought. He would be her teacher in the ways of man or of Fae. Or would she be his teacher?


	14. 5:15 and the Angels Have Gone

Sarah had only been at work about 10 minutes that Monday morning when Lexi came sliding in late almost spilling the takeout cup she carried and barely avoiding Karen as she dodged her through the sea of cubicles. Looking up at her tardy co-worker her eyebrows went up silently questioning. 

“So, busy weekend?” Sarah asked. Lexi looked at her in mock irritation then smiled her usual dazzling Lexi-style smile.

“No, Miss Smartass. I was just really tired last night and almost slept through the alarm. Can you believe that? I had even gone to bed early.” and almost sounded like she had astounded herself with that revelation.

“I’ll bet!” Sarah laughed and Lexi wadded up a piece of paper tossing it at her barely missing her head. 

Speaking of alarms, Sarah wanted to tell her about the dream she had after they had went out Friday night but decided it wasn’t a good idea. She was already irritated that it ended the way it did and that she was left waking up sweating and shaking. It even kept her in a daze all day that Sunday so she spent most of the day sitting either on the porch or on the couch re-analyzing every single detail and each time she felt a familiar warmness spreading her lower half. She could just hear it now how she would be made fun of for having a wet dream. Lexi was in the process of turning on her computer and on cue Karen popped her head in the girl’s office. 

“How are my two favorite girls today?” Both of them piped up in unison with perky tones that they really didn’t feel. “Fine” they lied. Luckily Karen wasn’t in the mood for chit-chat so she checked on the progress of Sarah’s article and left but not before lurking in the doorway long enough to look at Lexi and tell her “Happy Birthday” to which she told Karen that it was actually not until the end of the week. With Karen gone and out of earshot Sarah whipped around and reminded Lexi of her tardiness, scolding her like a mother would a young child.

“That was close Lex! Next time you might not be so lucky. One day she’ll catch you and what are you gonna do? Do you want to lose your job?” 

Lexi shrugged her shoulders like the thought didn’t bother her in the least. “Nah, they won’t fire me. I’ve been here too long. Like one of the ancient pieces of furniture they seem to love to hold on to in this building.” she flippantly said and took a sip of the coffee. It seemed to perk her up a little and reminded Sarah that she had no caffeine yet. It was another factor in her already distracting morning.

“Shit! – I was going to stop for coffee” 

Lexi got serious for a second. “You need to go back there Sarah. Maybe your rock star will be sitting there waiting on you”. 

“Yeah, fat chance! I think that was a fluke. I haven’t seen him anymore since Harvey’s” 

“Well you’ll never know unless you keep trying”. It seemed Lexi was determined to get Sarah back out and dating again.

Sarah said, “Oh, and by the way why didn’t you tell me about your birthday? Did you think I wouldn’t find out? It IS a small office you know!” 

“I would have eventually gotten around to it. It’s just another day to remind me how much older and closer to death I am” Lexi said inspecting her face for invisible wrinkles in the compact mirror she pulled out of her purse. She pointed at Sarah and said “YOU! Next Friday there will be birthday drinks after work and YOU are MY date. I am not taking no for an answer! You can’t lie and say your grandmother is sick or your pet goldfish died! I will remind you all week” and Sarah knew she would.

“Well I guess I have a date then!” Sarah laughed. 

“Who knows, you might get lucky?” Lexi winked at Sarah and her face turned a flushed shade of pink. In a badly accented Mae West voice she said “two margaritas and you might be whistling a different tune” and Sarah burst out laughing.

Maybe she might ‘get lucky’ this time if she saw him. At least the stranger might keep her mind from wandering. He’d be a great distraction, especially since she had that very interesting dream Friday night, one by-the-way that she hadn’t fully recovered from. She had daydreamed about it since it happened and always ended up getting turned on!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a very long week Friday came and she was ready to leave work. Lexi reminded her for the millionth time when they were supposed to meet making sure she didn’t forget. It got quite annoying and for the first time since she started working there Sarah really wanted to strangle her. She even went as far as leaving bright yellow sticky notes on her computer. Right before 4:30 Sarah left early to drop of a contract for Karen at the post office and needed to get there before they closed then straight to the bar right after that. Walking down the sidewalk in a group of people she was absentmindedly reading the piece of paper in her hand with Karen’s instructions and clearly not paying attention at a crosswalk. Without looking up she started to walk across and a strong set of arms pulled her back in time to keep her from being hit by a car speeding through the intersection. The driver of the car never slowed down much less even honk it’s horn at her and her heart was doing back-flips from the adrenalin that just kicked in. She halfway fell into her rescuers arms and managed to land with her face buried against his chest. Her eyes were clenched tightly closed but when they opened the first thing she noticed was the expensive suit on his slight frame, then the heady scent of his cologne wafted up to her nose. It was an intoxicating mixture of musk and spices, very warm and very masculine - Just like in her dream!. Looking up at his face it was close enough to hers that she knew exactly who he was even though he had on sunglasses. It was coffee-shop guy a.k.a. her dream man - a.k.a Jareth? She regained her composure and managed to stammer out a weak “thank you” to which he replied “you’re welcome” in a very silky accent that was clearly British – just like someone else she knew! He steadied her back on her feet and in the blink of an eye he disappeared into the crowd making their way across to the other street and she totally lost sight of him. Sarah was left standing there with her mouth slightly open wondering what just happened and how he disappeared so quickly just like a wisp of smoke in thin air.

She walked in the bar and found her companion. Later the two girls sat at a table close to bar chatting with Matty the tall, handsome Australian bartender as he worked. Lexi was drinking her usual fishbowl sized margarita and Sarah decided on a regular sized mango margarita which she sucked down quickly thanks to still not recovering from her near fatal encounter with the stranger. Even though her first drink was downed in record speed before Lexi was even halfway through with hers, Sarah knew her limits and would stick to 3 drinks then would go home after she knew it would be safe to drive. Feeling a little more relaxed, the earlier incident was fading out of her thoughts. Still not feeling the effects of the first drink after a while, Sarah felt safe and ordered 2 double shots of tequila, getting one for her and the other one for Lexi to celebrate. Holding her shot glass up Sarah toasted her co-worker and friend.

“Happy birthday Lex. You’re not getting older, just more beautiful – and easier!” then the girls downed their shots. Laughing, Lexi slapped Sarah’s arm playfully even though it stung just a little. “Oh stop it” she said.

“You know I’m just kidding right?” Sarah said and Lexi acknowledged her with a nod of her head and a broad smile.

The alcohol finally started kicking in which made her a little more warm and relaxed her even further. Another hour must have gone by and the bar started filling up with people so they decided to people watch. It was their favorite bar sport, complete with hilarious commentary. Sarah herself was far from being smashed drunk but Lexi was on her way. She wondered if she should make sure Matty had a cab lined up for her later as she knew she wanted to go home before Lexi was even close to wanting to leave. It was obvious to everyone but Lexi that the hunky bartender had a huge crush on her. She was totally clueless when he looked at her with his big, brown puppy dog eyes and by the relentlessly awkwardly flirting. Matty would make sure no harm would come to her if she got too intoxicated. He was far too much of a gentleman to take advantage of her and Sarah felt safe to leave her friend in his care.

An hour or two later, Sarah decided it was time to wind herself down and was about to order a water to make sure she was completely sober to leave. It was still early, not even eleven o’clock yet. Matty sauntered over carrying another round. She was about to protest and refuse but he said it was compliments of man at end of bar (well he was there a few minutes ago according to Matty). Not wanting to be rude she figured she could handle less than half of the drink then dump it and drink some water. Besides whoever sent them over would never know she wasted almost a whole drink that they paid for since he was no longer anywhere to be found. Sarah took a sip. This was sweeter than last drink but otherwise very delicious and she tasted no alcohol so what would be the harm? She hadn’t gotten a quarter of the way through and started feeling a little weird and woozy. Her head started to pound and it felt like she had cotton in her ears and mouth. It was best to go home right now before it got worse. She slowly turned to look at Matty who looked directly at her into her eyes, then down at his feet like a child who did something he was ashamed of. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she had a flash back and it wouldn’t just go away. She whispered “Hoggle what have you done?” under her breath. 

Lexi turned to her. “Did you say something Sarah?” 

Snapping back into reality she said “Lex, I think I’m going to go home. Happy birthday - again! Oh and good luck with trying to bag Mister tall dark and handsome” she said, pointing towards the man Lexi had been seriously flirting with earlier. Lexi smiled and winked as she always did.

“Thanks, I actually had my eye on something better” and nodded her head toward a very tall blond who looked equally interested in her. Sarah added “I think you should give Matty a chance – he likes you”.

Lexi looked back at the bar just as Matty shyly looked away and she thought then maybe Lexi finally realized it. Sarah hugged her, walked to the bar to pay her tab and asked Matty, who no longer had the guilty look on his face, what was in drink. It was apparent he had no clue about her déjà-vu so she said nothing about it. He told her ‘Vodka, Grand Marnier peach schnapps and puree, shot of orange juice, club soda and a smidge of grenadine’. Of course it would be peaches – how could they not be suspect? She never thought at one moment that it was that drink or peaches that made her feel funny but figured it was the round of tequila shots they had before. As far as she was concerned she had no reason to fear the fruit anymore. 

“Matty, who bought the drinks for us the last round, I’d like to say thanks? It would be rude not to. Can you describe him to me?” 

He scratched his head and launched into the description like he was giving serious details at a crime scene. He put his hand up to the side of his head to measure as he described him in his beautiful Australian brogue.

“I dunno, not as tall as me, lean, blond hair. Had an accent, but not as sexy as mine” and flashed a uneven, toothy grin. 

She gave herself one guess as to who it was and it looked like he fled the scene before she could have thanked him for the drink. It was probably a good thing that he was gone since she was a mess at the moment and would probably only embarrass herself by saying or doing something stupid. His first impression of her she was sure was of a clumsy oaf, but surely not a drunk.

Sarah pushed open the door and walked down the street to her office to retrieve her car. That was where she had left it since she was within walking distance, only a couple of blocks away. The sensation started to get worse and with her head aching it was starting to blur her vision a little but she never stumbled, not even once. She wasn’t drunk or anywhere near it but didn’t know if she wanted to take a risk and debated on whether to call a cab or not. Her house was only a few miles down the road and she even thought about calling her dad, but decided that would only be her last ditch effort. It wasn’t far so she should be able to make it home safely. With the keys in one hand and her other hand steadying herself on the roof of the car, she unlocked Pearl’s door. “Perhaps I can be of some assistance” a voice came from behind her. It was a very smooth familiarly accented voice that caused to straighten and freeze in her tracks and she was too scared to see who it belonged to. A voice like one she hadn’t heard in years. No, no, NO it couldn’t be Jareth. But if it wasn’t him it sure sounded an awful lot like him. Ever since right before she had come home it was like he was all around her even though she was sure she was overreacting and it was driving her crazy. She had never even noticed that there was someone in the car beside her when she walked up to Pearl. Turning her head slightly she could see it was a dark colored Jaguar so she wouldn’t have noticed as it blended in with the blackness of the night. Of course it HAD to be an expensive sports car – what else would a sexy Englishman drive? 

He had leaned over to the passenger side as the window rolled down. Turning all the way to face him and trying to focus, she was relieved that it was the stranger. ‘Jeez, that’s the second time today he’s came to my rescue’ she thought. Sarah started to feel very faint and she had no clue how it happened but the stranger was there beside her. The last thing she remembered was his arms holding her up, knees going weak and then total blackness engulfed her and she felt the sensation of falling. Oh no! It was just like in her nightmare!!


	15. Let Me Sleep Beside You

The next morning Sarah’s eyes opened and she sat straight up in bed. Looking around, still a little groggy she put the heels of her hands at each temple. Jesus, her head throbbed! Yes, she was at home in her own bed but as the sheets fell off her breasts and around her waist she slowly realized she was stark naked. Oh my God, what have I done? Looking beside her the indent on pillow let her know she hadn’t been alone and someone had slept in her bed with her. Picking up the pillow it had a lingering scent of a very expensive men’s cologne – it was the same one stranger wore. Rubbing her eyes she wondered how she got home. She then yanked the sheets back up covering her breasts with the pillow immediately shielding her body in case she wasn’t alone. “Is there anyone here?” she said aloud and was greeted with silence. After a few moments she decided she was safe. Grabbing the sheets around her pulling them off the bed, her feet hit the floor and she ran to the Kitchen almost falling over her own feet and the sheets. She cursed “shit, shit, SHIT what have I done?” First she looked out the window, then out the glass in the door. There was no strange car parked there, only hers, but she didn’t remember driving and that alarmed her. She didn't remember driving at all except driving in to work that morning. Still clutching sheets around her she plopped down at the counter on the bar stool beside the door and reached for the phone to call Lexi but then put it down. She couldn’t tell her she might have slept with someone she didn’t know. Lexi might have applauded it but Sarah was absolutely mortified. Walking back in to bedroom she noticed her clothes were neatly laid over the back of the vanity chair – something she would sometimes do but not always, especially if she were really tired. Usually they’d end up a heap on the floor. She spied a piece of paper on the floor. It must have blown off of the nightstand in her rush to get the sheets around her body. Picking up the note her hand shook as she read it: 

“Please be careful when you drink. Your virtue is safe for now, as this should teach you a lesson. The next time you might wake up undressed somewhere less desirable. There is a glass of water and some medicine on the table beside you”. 

It wasn’t signed but with the very neat, elaborate handwriting she knew exactly who left it. ‘Oh my God’ she muttered and had a flashback the blurry face of the stranger - her stranger - right before things went to black and then to when she had heard the man’s voice and how just for one minute she thought it belonged to someone else. Fear began to seep in.

“Nooooo, it can’t be him! I sent him away” she said aloud. 

Sitting on the bed clutching the sheets tight around her still holding the note she tried to make sense of it all. Always being a believer in signs and things that happen in threes, fours were something she never considered. Things were falling into place like tumblers in a lock. Within a month or two since she had come home the stranger showed up at the coffee shop, then at the bar and then he saved her not once, but TWICE in the same day. Was he following her? Did Jareth send him or was it Jareth himself? Or was it just a coincidence that there was someone out there that resembled him close enough to scare the bejeezus out of her like this? Not to mention the dreams she had been having. Oh God I AM crazy! Looking at the paper in her hand she was thankful nothing happened but then gratitude shifted quickly into anger at the thought of someone toying with her, especially if it WAS Jareth.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jareth leaned his head back against his throne wanting to howl with laughter but instead smiled, thinking about just how perfectly everything played out. It went swimmingly from before she made it to the bar that afternoon, all the way until he left her sleeping in her bed that morning. He toyed with the idea of watching through the mirror at her reaction before she read the note he left when she woke and freaked out at her nakedness not knowing if she had sex or not……and with who?

He chuckled to himself because he knew her last drink was powerful enough to render her unconscious but not before she saw him. Well, after all he was the one who sent it and had used magic on the silly, flirtatious bartender to get him to comply with his plan knowing that the man wouldn’t serve either one of them tainted drinks willingly. He couldn’t slip it in any other way without help from his pawn. It wasn’t the first time he had resorted to this method on her employing that miniscule, warty, besotted Hoggle to complete the task when she was in the Underground and he used fear on the little dwarf to do it. 

The effects last night took longer than he expected. After the bartender delivered the drinks to them he half expected Sarah to be so taken in by the man’s looks and accent that she’d be falling at his feet. She had seemed to be a little more open and receptive plus also relaxed from the previous cocktails how could she not want him? It honestly made him a little jealous and he thought about sending him to the bog, but studying her further she seemed more impervious to his charm so that made him feel a little better. He noticed too that the bartender seemed more interested in Sarah’s companion now that he really thought about it. It did have him a little worried though when the man’s face almost gave his plan away as Sarah caught sight of his guilty look. For a moment he thought she was suspicious that there was something wrong but she blew it off. He was still in the bar watching her for a while from the corner table well away from the trios sight as she and her friend chatted and was surprised at her tolerance for alcohol. All it took the first time was just a bite of a peach. Well, she was older now and her body wasn’t virginal to spirits – he had seen her drink before. The glass wasn’t even close to being empty and it seemed like it took her forever to even get it that far. Watching her pay the bartender, he ducked out before she could spot him and made his way to where he knew she parked to make sure he was right there. As Sarah had started to collapse he had scooped her up, walked to the passenger side and placed her inside. Seeing there was no one was around with a wave of his hand he, Sarah and Pearl disappeared. He didn’t really need a car since he could pretty well use magic and could always manage to produce one – or an illusion of one - when needed. And of course his choice in cars had to suit his persona at the time and being the ostentatious person he was it would have to be sleek and expensive. Magic also helped him over the years cross over from the Underground into homes when babies were wished away and he rarely had to deal with anyone but the goblins that assisted him. When it came to Sarah he used a bit more effort. It was always convenient and much less taxing on his energy to come to her or to watch her in owl form but he preferred to save his energy to come to her in human form especially like tonight when he had to deal with someone other than Sarah. It was different though when passed through the mirror into her world as he was still strongly connected to the Underground

After bringing Sarah and her car home he had scooped her up out of the front seat and took her inside, taking her shoes off, putting her in bed and covering her up. As tempting as it was to take her clothing off piece by piece himself, he removed all of them with a wave of his hand and placed everything neatly over the chair. There would be a place and time for him to enjoy her fully awake, and he wasn’t about to take advantage of her while she was unconscious. He likened it to necrophilia and that was definitely not his style. Rape wasn’t either. He’d never force himself on her in her catatonic state. It would be much more fun having her trying to resist and he knew she would even though she didn't in her dream. He liked that she had fight in her. With enough persuasion she’d eventually come around and realize she wanted him. He’d seen how she looked at him then but Sarah was not a child anymore. Since he also could see into some of her dreams to what she really wanted it was easy to manipulate them because it was exactly what he wanted too. Thinking about it almost made him forget what his original mission was. He’d still use the stranger as a disguise just so he could keep Sarah on edge until his plan was complete. He loved playing this game and was getting really good at it. 

Being that it was not very late he decided to stay with her for a while to make sure she was ok because it was after all he himself who was responsible for her present state and he regretted for a brief moment that she may experience a little bit of a hangover. It would take quite a while for the effects to wear off and she would definitely need something to make her feel better in the morning. He walked to the kitchen and took some aspirin from a bottle in the cabinet and brought it to her bedside along with a glass of water. Deciding to make himself more comfortable, he sat on the empty side of her bed and took off his boots. Grabbing the extra pillow he laid down on top of the comforter moving closely beside her so that he could feel the warmth of her body through the covers and feel her breath on his face. She was on her side facing him and he stared at her for hours just watching her breathe. His breathing relaxed and slowed as his eyelids slowly lowered as he dreamily went into his own thoughts.

Five years of longing for her and spurning advances from other admiring Fae females in the meantime only made him realize even more that she was his perfect match. It took hundreds of years to recover from the previous loss of his first true love but he had finally found his soul mate and it was all due to the book. He knew that it was in the right place when it was put where it would eventually fall into her hands. It only took fifteen years of him watching and waiting for her to “say the right words” so that they were face to face even though there was a chance that she may not ever say them. It was destiny that she too had a brother like the first Sarah and that the passages of the book would guide her to the way for them to meet because of the child. ‘Destiny’ - He liked that word. It just seemed so romantic but yet dramatic.

A part of him was still angry though and wanted her to feel the exact same hurt she caused him by her rejection. He had never expected her to say the words to send him away even though they were written in the book. He always assumed that it wouldn’t get that far and that she would fall in love with him and stay. It wasn’t his intention of keeping the baby anyways much less making him a goblin - he was just a tool to lure Sarah to him. Why else would he have basically handed him over to her so easily? He could have easily kept him. They both made it home safely didn’t they? 

Maybe when all was said and done and his plans went accordingly the tables would turn then he would have his revenge. The servant would love the master and he would never hear her speak those words to him ever again. He never wanted them to part as enemies liked he had thought that they did in the final showdown, but this time he wanted Sarah to realize the inevitable that they belonged together. He knew it was going to take some time to make it happen. Patience wasn’t something he was used to having but he had waited on her for this many years and little while longer wouldn’t kill him, just annoy him.

Drifting off to sleep he woke when he heard the grandfather clock in the Living Room faintly chime 6 o’clock. He looked over, fearing being discovered and by the light of her clock in the semi-darkness of the room saw she was still asleep. The night carried off without a hitch and couldn’t have been any better. He got up and wrote her a note, placing it on the nightstand along with two aspirin and was about to disappear into the mirror and gloat all the way back to the castle when an idea hit him. He knew her father would be coming soon as he had observed on many Saturday mornings and what better way to insinuate himself into her life without looking so suspect was but get in good with him. It was brilliant and chuckled at how bloody clever he was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After walking around in a daze for most of the morning, later in the afternoon Sarah sat on the porch with a glass of cold water still trying ward off a massive headache. She also tried not to think about last night. Hearing a car coming down the gravel drive she knew it was her father and decided not to say anything. He could always see through her so she put on her best poker face. 

“I missed you for coffee this morning” she said as he started up the stairs and hugged her. She was glad that this time he didn’t come for his early visit or else he would’ve seen her in ultimate panic mode, naked and draped in a sheet. 

“Well I was on my way in and your friend was walking down the driveway so I gave him a lift into town”

She looked at her father with a puzzled look on her face. “I’m sorry Dad. Did you say friend?”

“Yes. He explained that you apparently had a little too much fun last night with your coworker and wasn’t feeling well so he brought you home and made sure you were ok then slept on your sofa”. He didn’t look alarmed about it in any way.

She said quickly, “I can assure you that NOTHING happened with him”. 

He smiled at her warmly and said “I know honey, I trust you. He seemed to be a perfect gentleman and I know you’re not that kind of girl. I taught you better”. Oh yeah, she thought, well he had NO idea about some of the thoughts going on in her head or the dreams she had. He might be either a little shocked or a lot disappointed in his daughter. 

“Oh, before I forget, do you have plans for dinner tonight?” he asked. 

“Well apparently I do now” she replied. Even though her head was killing her she knew food was exactly what she needed and she had to admit that Irene was an excellent cook even if she could be a snarky bitch sometimes. Besides, this was the first time she had dinner with her family since Toby’s birthday and it would be good to have Toby’s attention so she wouldn’t focus on all that had been happening to her. She could also assure herself as always that he was safe and sound. 

“Irene’s is making pot roast and there will be plenty of it and I really don’t want to be eating leftovers the next few days”

“OK, what time and do I need to bring anything?” she asked. He looked at his watch and walked down the stairs towards the truck shaking his head to imply ‘no’. 

“Just bring yourself. Does six-ish sound good to you?” 

“Sure, I’ll be there”. Her mouth started watering at the thought of Irene’s pot roast that had plenty of carrots and potatoes.

“Hey Sarah, can you wear something a little nicer than jeans please?” as he tossed a glance over his shoulder getting in the car noticing Sarah’s puzzled look. “I invited your friend to come too – it’s the least I could do for him for guarding my daughter’s virtue” She stood there open mouth not believing what he just told her. It was like inviting a lion to dine with a lamb. Well she couldn’t back out of it now since she said yes. Besides she had a few questions for the stranger.


	16. Friday on My Mind

Dinner was never a formal affair in the Williams household, even on special occasions but tonight her parents took extra care in dressing up. She could smell the matchmaking a mile away with those two! Sarah picked something nice, but not too revealing or inviting. No sense in giving off the wrong vibes. He had already seen enough anyways considering he left her alone and bare-ass naked last night. She walked in the house a half an hour before he was to arrive and was in the Living room playing with Toby when the doorbell rang. Already nervous she jumped at the sound. Her father saw her flinch and frown and figured she knew what they were up to. He was hoping that maybe this guy would be one she’d take interest in. After all, Irene did tell her several times that she needed to get out and date. Sarah wished she’d mind her own business.

As soon as the door opened, Robert and Irene both welcomed him in and he received their greeting cordially but his eyes wandered past them looking for Sarah and quickly found her hanging back quietly hoping not to be noticed. Looking her directly in the eyes she felt an icy chill come over her before he turned to focus his attention back to her parents. After giving Robert a strong handshake, he kissed Irene’s hand and she almost swooned like a lovesick teenager over his handsome face - right in front of her father too! The woman had no shame. Sarah immediately rolled her eyes. This was definitely going to be an uncomfortable night and she dreaded it. Hopefully time would fly by fast and she’d never have to do this again. His eyes again caught Sarah’s as she was still standing in the Living Room and Robert ushered him into the room. 

“Jerry, this is our son Toby and of course you already know our daughter Sarah”. But what her father didn’t know was that she really had no idea what the Hell his name was. As far as he knew, the two were friends. She thought to herself ‘Jerry. His name is Jerry. Of course it would be something like that’. Too close to ‘Jareth’ for her comfort.

Striding over to her in what seemed like the shortest distance ever, he reached for her hand to kiss it like he did Irene’s and with fast maneuvering she made sure that he was only able to shake it. “And we meet again Sarah” he said smoothly. There was a particular gleam in his eye as he took her hand and she blushed because it was just mere hours before that he put her to bed and left her the way he did! He saw everything – nothing was left to his imagination she was sure of it. And to leave her a note basically scolding her for making herself vulnerable after having a few drinks! The thought of it started to get under her skin. Who in the Hell did he think he was? She was old enough and responsible enough to make her own decisions and to take care of herself. To have someone she didn’t know treat her like a child infuriated her. Sarah had never really gotten drunk enough even in college to pass out and for just a couple of drinks to have that effect on her was extremely sketchy. She pulled her hand away and he reached over to ruffle Toby’s hair and the boy giggled taken in by his charm too. He looked back into her eyes and winked. She wanted to hit him. HARD. Instead, with narrowed eyes and just enough gruffness in her voice to show him her irritation she said “Nice to see you again” and this time she didn’t mean it.

All through dinner she kept a watchful eye on the stranger sitting across from her at the table. There was some relief that his interest was not with Toby so she did relax a bit. She was always on guard when it came to her baby brother. Then men talked very animatedly, laughing a lot and it seemed like they had been friends for years, bosom companions maybe, even though they had just met earlier that morning for the very first time. Call it a nervous stomach but she had lost her appetite even though she was starving earlier. Plus being still slightly hung over from last night, most of the night was spent pushing the food around on her plate which went unnoticed by everyone thankfully, especially her stepmother who would berate her for wasting good food. There would be tons of leftovers sent home with her so she would eat later once hunger hit again. 

She listened as they were caught up in a very candid conversation about a subject she knew nothing about but Irene was glued to their guest’s every word. After her stepmother’s incessant flirting and playing “twenty-questions” with him, she learned his full name was Jeremy Zander King, but just ‘Jerry’ for short. “Just call me Jerry” he said. Trying not to look at him too much she knew the he could see the look on her face displayed some suspicion. The name just seemed too fitting to not be a coincidence. King? That figures! He certainly acted like a certain pompous King she knew! One would have to be blind not to see the similarities. Jerry told her father that he had been unexplainably brought to New York under a contract from his law firm’s office to take care of a transfer from here in the States back to London. Well, that explained the accent. He wasn’t sure how long he would be in town but it all depended on one certain person’s decision on some matters and he was determined to win them over and make them see that his way was the best way. Somehow she felt that his attention was directed back at her and shifted in her chair fidgeting with her napkin. It was a nervous habit. She jumped a little when she felt his foot bump up against hers under the table, not once but twice and he smiled at her slyly. Was it intentional?

Out of the corner of her eye she also noticed Toby had been watching him as well. He seemed a little too fascinated with Jerry and she began to wonder what he was thinking in his little seven year old mind. With all of the chaotic thoughts going on in her mind it was hard to act nonchalant but she remained calm and did manage to join in on some of the conversations. There were a few times she caught Jerry watching her curiously and hid her nervousness by dropping her eyes and not looking at him or turning to help Toby with cutting the meat or vegetables on his plate. The meal was definitely taking it’s time in being consumed which was about 20 minutes too long for her liking.

After dinner Robert and Jerry sojourned to the Living room with Toby in tow as she and Irene cleaned the table. The men were still talking and laughing and Sarah knew her father really liked him and of course Irene did too which did not bode well for her future social life. There would be more dinners like this if she weren’t careful and of course she’d never be able to back out of them. ‘Next thing you know they’ll be sending out our wedding invitations’ she thought and frowned. Ever since last night’s episode there was just something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. The first few times she saw him things were totally different because the playing field was level. They were total strangers and well, she thought they shared a certain spark between them. He was very handsome, no doubt and slightly reminded her of a certain someone else she knew and honestly couldn’t forget, but she put that down to a vivid imagination. That was five years ago! Now all of a sudden he was showing up in places where she was at. It felt like stalking and she had no idea things would transpire the way they did. He acted like he truly enjoyed making her uncomfortable and it pissed her off. 

Going back to gather more dishes she spied Toby sitting in front of Jerry on the ottoman facing him, his little face mesmerized. Moving out of Jerry’s eyesight and slightly out of earshot she tried to listen as closely as she could. Robert had launched into one of his long rambling political stories and Jerry was as attentive to him as he could be but Toby leaned in to him whispering like he was making a confession to Santa Claus. His little voice said in a hushed tone “I know who you are”. Of course Jerry had the audacity to appear pleased about it and smiled, letting a little of his canines show. “You’re magic aren’t you?” Toby said. When her father wasn’t looking he put his finger over his lips shushing as if to say “our secret – don’t tell a soul” to Toby then glanced over in Sarah’s general direction. She knew she was hidden enough in the shadows not to be seen but his gaze was right at her and could see her plain as day. Robert caught the strange exchange between his guest and his son and laughed.

“Toby, now don’t be bothering Mr. King. He is our guest and you know very well that he has never been here before.” Turning to look at Jerry he said “It seems my son has a bit of a wild imagination. Very much like his big sister” and that remark made her cheeks burn in embarrassment and anger at the same time as she knew her father didn’t know she heard it.

Still standing in the shadows she caught a slight whiff of the same cologne wafting by her nose that she smelled on her pillow that morning. It was just like he had brushed by her it was that close, but that was impossible because he was still sitting in the chair. She shook her head and walked quietly back to the Kitchen. It was unnerving. This was all a big game to him and he was thoroughly enjoying messing with her as she could tell in his every gesture. Toby yawned so Jerry announced that he had better go since it was getting late. They both got up and walked to the door. Irene had come out of the Kitchen drying her hands on a towel and still acting like a besotted teenager. He thanked them for dinner, wishing them both good night. Toby ran to him and hugged his legs quickly before scurrying up the stairs for bed. This made both of her parents look at each other strangely because Toby never took up with complete strangers like that, even as much as they taught him about the dangers of people he didn’t know. Sarah too cringed as she watched Jerry’s expression and was a little afraid he would run out of the door with him. Standing now in the hallway at the Living Room, he saw her and smiled tilting his head slightly nodding to her. She wanted to slap the arrogantly amused look off of his face. The tone of his voice gloated as he bid her goodnight as well. 

“Good night Sarah it was certainly a pleasure to see you.....again” and winked at her for the second time that night. 

Thank God her father's back was turned to him or he would've seen it. She also couldn't forgive her father when he walked Jerry to the door and extended another invitation to him. 

“Please feel free to come by anytime. I could use some of your legal advice and I’m sure Sarah wouldn’t mind”. 

Looking Sarah directly in the eyes he said “Oh I plan on it. In fact anytime I want” Sarah wondered just what in the hell that was supposed to mean? She walked to the window as he was getting into his car making sure he had pulled away. Even in the dark she saw his face turn to look right towards where she was standing in the window. Just then she realized that she didn’t get to ask him the questions that had been running through her mind all day. Damn!

“He was a very nice young man. I like him.” her dad said.

”Yeah, if you say so” Sarah tossed back at him not looking up as she bent to straighten a stack of magazines on the table. 

Irene asked, “What about him did you not like? I think he was perfect”. Of course she did. He was male wasn’t he?

“He was OK. Look Dad I know what you and Irene are up to and you can stop! I'm not ready to date anyone and I don't need to be set up. I'm not anyone's charity case and that includes you guys too. I can do just fine on my own.” Sarah retorted.

“Well,” her dad said “he really seems to like you a lot”. She was guessing he noticed the thousand yard stare she was receiving from him almost all night.

Sarah, trying to disarm him to change the subject, smiled and patted his arm “What's not to like?” and he laughed. “Listen, I'm going to go help Irene finish the Kitchen. I’m tired and I’m sure she is too.” 

“Lucky you dear, everything is done” Irene said. Where was the sarcastic Irene she knew so well? You’d think she had a crush on their guest! Well she could have him for all she cared! “Don’t forget to take the pot roast I packed for you”. 

“OK. Well, I think I’ll go home then. This has been an interesting evening”. She put extra emphasis on interesting. Hugging both of her parents and thanking Irene for dinner she turned to leave, leftovers in hand. It was strange to hear herself say home and it not mean there in the house she was in at the present moment. It was very liberating to say that about living in the boathouse. She was an adult now and hoped she’d never have to go back to living under their roof ever again.

Hopping in the car she headed down the gravel drive. The first thing she did after opening the door was go straight to her room and change clothes. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, threw on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants and went straight to the refrigerator to pour a big glass of Chenin-Blanc. She was definitely needing some ‘hair of the dog’ to help calm her nerves. Dealing with last night’s events and now tonight’s was about to be too much to handle. Thankfully the raging headache had disappeared before getting to her parents house. Taking a large sip of wine she walked back in her room and opened the balcony doors to let in some desperately needed fresh air. The sound of the crickets and the tree frogs chirping made her want to play. Music would take her mind off of things. Walking over to the cello by the window she sat down in the chair putting the wineglass on the table beside her. She hadn’t played since she had been home all of these months. Usually it was something she did to de-stress at college especially at finals. Tonight was one of those kinds of nights. Taking a deep breath her hand moved up the instrument’s neck placing them on the strings and she drew the bow across the strings with her other hand. Soon the room was filled with the sound of Elgar’s cello concerto. It was one of the first pieces she had learned. Getting lost in the music she didn’t notice eyes watching her from the branches outside the window. Minutes later, finishing the piece she felt a little more relaxed but there was something still gnawing at her though not as bad as before. 

Grabbing her glass of wine and a blanket she opened the door and stepped onto the porch. She had a lot of thinking to do but that would wait until tomorrow. Kicking back into the Adirondack chair she took a sip of wine and sat looking over the rippled light reflecting off of the lake making it look like hundred points of light. Cradling the wine glass in her hand she took another sip. It didn't take her long before her eyes felt heavy and still holding the glass she drifted off to sleep. She must have been sleeping for a little while because the thud of the empty wineglass as it hit the blanket on the deck woke her. She walked inside and climbed in bed not even stopping to brush her teeth or wash her face. She would deal with it all in the morning.


	17. Beat of Your Drum

As soon as Jareth had pulled away and was completely out of sight from the Williams’ house he threw back his head and laughed a deep, husky laugh. He never expected the circumstances to turn so much his favor. Ditching the illusion of the car, with a swirl of wind and glitter he was an owl again. Flying through the trees and straight to Sarah’s house he waited for her to return home to see if she was still reeling from dinner. Her reaction especially to the timing of Toby’s remark was fortuitous and an unexpected pleasure for him as he wasn’t sure if the boy had remembered anything at all. Humans are a strange and interesting breed, he thought. The look on her face was priceless. Perching on a branch all he could think was that he loved watching her squirm uncomfortably and how much he wanted to laugh at her uneasiness even though she tried to play it cool. Foolish girl! She thought he was a complete stranger who had seen her naked and probably had his hands all over her and that really bothered her. He never touched her in an intimate way, not even once as much as it was tempting him. Of course she wouldn’t know that since she wasn’t sure about anything being in an unconscious state and he wasn’t about to let her ever find out. Well he at least gained two allies tonight in his plan for Sarah and it made him smile wickedly.

There was a deep fear he could see partially hidden in the deep pools of her green eyes that if her gut feeling was right and he was indeed who she suspected he could be that at any moment he could take off with Toby again. Her parents would then see that she never lied to them about what happened to them. Of course he couldn’t take the boy unless Sarah wished him away and she knew that by now! It was all written in the book. Besides, he couldn’t be wished away twice. Those were the rules of the Underground and even though he was its ruler he had to abide by them as well as Sarah did. It was clear to see she was struggling internally whether it was a coincidence that the stranger was so much like him and how much it drove her crazy trying to figure it all out! She was smart and would figure it out eventually, but until then it was going to be a fun ride! He’d have to keep an eye on her in the meantime. 

A few moments later the crunching of the gravel announced her arrival as she pulled up in front of the house. Getting out of the car fumbling with her keys she stopped and looked around like she half expected him to walk out of the shadows. Maybe she felt his presence. It was entirely possible since he had actually walked through her body and very soul in the Escher Room as she tried to rescue her brother. This was the strongest connection between them and he had never done that before with anyone, human OR Fae. He sat very still. Shaking her head dismissing the thought, she let herself in and went straight to her room. A few moments later she walked into the kitchen, poured a rather large glass of wine and walked back to her room flinging open the doors, letting in the night air. She seemed to be very fond of spirits here lately largely due to him he thought. She sat down in the chair with the large instrument and began to play. He hadn’t heard her play music in such a long time. It had been at least three years – before she had left. It was true that music tames even the most savage beast, though as an owl he was not classified as ‘savage’ it still had the same effect, entrancing him. She had his heart wrapped around her finger whether he liked it or not. He had no choice in the matter. The fact that she knew how to make such hauntingly beautiful music made him almost for a second want to abandon his whole revenge game but if he did that meant losing her. His Sarah was not only beautiful, but talented. All the more reason she should rule the Underground with him.

When the music ended his eyes followed her through the house as she walked back towards the Kitchen. The door came open and she came out on to the deck and sat outside in the chair wrapped in a blanket. She stared off into the darkness for a while but nodded off and he watched her until she woke, startled by a noise. She rose and walked inside readying herself for bed. The lights in the house then went dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Sarah tried to figure out a plan to talk to Toby without her parents knowing what she was up to. If they got wind of it she’d probably never get the chance to be alone with him unsupervised. He was still only a baby so how could he remember anything or even recognize the man last night? And for him to say that he was magic? It was frustrating trying to piece things together. It just plain couldn’t be him. Jerry had to be a real person not connected to the Underground at all. He did favor Jareth a bit but there was a lot about him that wasn’t Jareth-like. She didn’t have to think for too long when the phone rang. Her father’s voice was abnormally cheerful for it to be so early when he greeted her with his usual ‘What’s up Buttercup?’ How in the hell did she not inherit that morning person gene? It came to him so easily and her come to think of it, her mother was the same way. She was an early riser but not as chipper or cheerful as he was – at least not without caffeine. She had just turned the coffee pot on when he asked what her plans for lunch were. 

“Let me guess Dad, leftover pot roast. If I say nothing and come to lunch are you going to have another date lined up for your poor, desperate, spinster daughter?”  
He laughed and assured her lunch was date-free, but she had a sneaking suspicion there was going to be a lot of questions about her thoughts about their guest. It was also evident Irene wanted them to be together so she could have him around to flirt with. Before ending the call, her father was told again that she had pretty much just met him herself and that the only thing she really knew about him was that he made sure she made it home safely. Pretty much after that she knew nothing else about him. Putting the phone back in its cradle she sighed. She had to admit to herself that she did feel the magnetic pull towards him – whoever he was. It still felt like when she was right back to five years ago when there was a similar connection. Well at least the problem was solved about how to get to Toby. She had to put her mind at ease about what he remembered – or maybe what his imagination dreamed up as a memory. 

It was a few hours later and a few minutes past Noon when she walked up to the doorstep. ‘Let the interrogation begin’ she whispered to herself walking inside the house and announcing her arrival by loudly closing the door behind her. The smell of the previous night’s pot roast warming in the oven wafted past her nose and her stomach growled. Looking around, Irene wasn’t in the Kitchen - the whole downstairs was deserted.

“Dad? Irene? I’m here!” There were muffled noises coming from upstairs. No one knew she was there yet and she let out a long sigh. 

Robert only wanted her to be happy and she was pretty much that way already. She had her own place, a great job, her social circle had expanded with some awesome new friends in addition to her oldest and dearest ones and there was really no plausible need for a guy to complete her life – well not just yet and she damned sure would manage to find one on her own when she did choose to do so. She didn’t need anyone’s help in that department! Her thoughts drifted back to last night though when she sat across the table from Jerry at how handsome he was. The first day she saw him in the coffee shop her heart had skipped a beat at the way he looked at her. He seemed so much like Jareth but then again not. It was unnerving because she didn’t know whether to think it was Jareth or if he was really just a normal guy and maybe she should cut him a break. Either way he did seem to know she was sizing him up and appeared to enjoy it immensely. 

Toby realized she was there and he and Merlin came stampeding towards her almost knocking her over in their enthusiasm. “Sarah, Sarah!” he shouted jumping into her arms. Looking up at her he said “I waited for you to come tuck me in last night and read me a story but you left me” his lips pouting. 

“I’m sorry Squirt. I had to help clean up in the kitchen last night after our company left so I was tired” Tweaking his nose she said “I remember somebody else too was a very sleepy boy”

“Did you know Mister Jerry was magic?” he asked. She was taken aback. 

“What did you say Toby”?

He was about to answer her when their father had come in from the Kitchen and Sarah looked at him with fear painting her face, hoping he wasn’t thinking about her previous tales. Surely they’d think she was brainwashing him if he brought up anything about the Underground. Robert looked unfazed 

“That’s all he’s been talking about since dinner last night. Who knows, maybe Jerry can do magic” and nudged Sarah with his elbow and raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. 

She rolled her eyes “There will be none of that Dad”. He told her that Irene wasn’t finished making lunch yet and suggested she take Toby upstairs to play. That was way too easy! 

“C’mon Sarah! Let’s go!” Toby said and grabbed her hand almost pulling her arm out of the socket as he pulled her up the stairs towards his room. Merlin rushed past them both bumping into them with his less than graceful body. Toby ran in the room and Sarah looked down the hall and made sure they were both out of earshot of her parents before she walked in.

“Tobes, tell me something. What do you remember about the man who was here last night? You know, ‘Mister Jerry’?”

He picked up some toy cars and was playing with them but when she asked him the question, he went to his little desk, sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and some crayons. He chose several different colors and randomly drew wobbly looking figures then handed them to her. 

“It’s gobbins” Toby said before she saw the drawing 

“Now you know there’s no such thing…” she started to say, never finishing the sentence. Her eyes widened as she saw green blobs that looked to be goblins and one larger figure of a man standing over them - with yellow hair. The drawings were very good for a seven year old. Her heart jumped into her throat. ‘Oh no, no, no this can’t be happening. It HAD to have been from what he remembered about the bedtime stories she told him. There is NO WAY Toby could remember him – he was way too young! Jareth can’t come back! It’s not fair!’ she thought silently and inside her nerves had her in instant panic mode. She knew better than to say it out loud or let the fear on her face betray her because she didn’t want to scare him. 

“What did he say to you Tobes?” she asked calmly.

“He didn’t say nothing” Toby said and he went back to playing with the cars again. Well, he seemed sincere so she felt a little relief. She couldn’t recall him saying anything back to Toby but putting his fingers to his lips to shush him was almost a dead giveaway he was who she thought. OK so if it WAS him and he was after Toby again, she decided right then and there she wouldn’t let him be taken without a fight. That was not about to happen – not on her watch! Not even in another thirteen hours. She won before and she sure as Hell would win again if it came down to it.

Irene’s shrill voice called both of them down to lunch and snapped Sarah out of her thoughts. She was still trying to wrap her head around the information she had just learned. Though he was only seven he was going to be a gifted artist one day and the details on the pictures were just too obvious for her to completely ignore. 

“Tobes, can I have this?” she asked and his face lit up thinking about how proud his sister was of his masterpiece. “Have you shown pictures like these to anyone?” He told her no, so she decided that the best place for them would be there with her and out of everyone’s sight. If Irene had any inkling about them she would be on Sarah in a heartbeat accusing her of filling his little head with her insane stories. She can’t have two head-cases in the family. Oh the shame it would be to her if anyone found out! Thankfully no one knew five years ago when Sarah experienced it firsthand. She folded and tucked the picture into the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing safe out of sight of her parents. 

“Our secret Toby?” she asked and he made her pinky swear. It got her to wondering if maybe Toby was having dreams as well. 

Irene called again so they both came downstairs. Sarah had regained her composure by then and put her best theater face on as if nothing had happened. At least she was going to be spared from the questioning about the handsome dinner guest as they ate lunch. She just knew Irene would want to gush on and on about him. You’d think he was courting her! It was silent at first as they all sat down to eat before her father started talking about an idea for a family vacation. At least they had both backed off of her and she was glad. The conversation was casual as they ate with no mention of Jerry and the leftover post roast was delicious. Of course last night it was pretty much tasteless to her since she had no appetite. Potatoes and carrots littered her plate. She maybe ate a few bites of the meat. Later she had left in such haste that she had forgotten the plastic container being sent home with her. It was OK because when she got home all thoughts of food disappeared but the wine sufficed. Sitting down last night to play a classical piece helped her clear her thoughts a little always it used to. As she picked up her water glass she noticed her fingers were sore. Running her thumb along the pads of her fingers reminded her too that she hadn’t played in a while. The calluses had softened and the cello strings made her fingers a little raw. It felt good to play again and she vowed to do it more. 

After lunch was finished, she helped Irene clear the table and wash dishes. They then retired to the Living room with Toby and her father and started to watch a movie. It reminded her being fifteen again sitting there with them on a Sunday afternoon. She felt a little more relaxed but the images on Toby’s drawing kept surfacing in her mind. Halfway into the movie she must have been staring into space. 

“Thinking about a certain someone?” her father asked. And there it was! Back to matchmaking! Sarah cut her eyes at him.

“Dad, please! Not today.” and with the look she curtailed any more comments or questions about her love life – or lack thereof. Irene even laughed a little. It was almost time for her to get back home anyways so she finished the movie and told them goodbye.

When she got home she took the picture out of her pocket and spread it out on the table. The tall figure sure looked passable enough like Jareth that even Toby thought that Jerry was him. She had no idea where to find him to even confront him about her and Toby’s comparisons. What if she did confront him and was totally wrong. She’d be humiliated and would also lose the one live romantic prospect that even turned her head one bit it the last five years! He’d think she was a total loony and would never talk to her ever again. Huffing, she got up and started pacing the floor. Damn Jareth for making her this crazy! She decided to go for a nice long run to burn off her excess nervous energy. Tonight was not going to be spent tossing and turning in bed obsessing over something that might not be anything at all. Didn’t she always “make mountains out of molehills” as Irene used to say to her? Changing clothes she donned her sneakers and headed out towards the park.

Having a good run she returned an hour later deciding not to think anymore. The sun was already setting and soon it would be bedtime. She had to work tomorrow and needed to decompress. After all that happened since she left the bar Friday night up until the revelation today that her past may be back to haunt her it was all too much. Maybe she’d call in sick tomorrow. After remembering that she had an article due, there was no way she could. Damn! Figuring her fingers needed to be toughened up to get into the habit of playing again she walked over to the cello and sat down. Starting to play Bach’s cello suite No. 1 she let the music take her away for a while. The rich sound resonated through the room. It also traveled through the mirror and straight to Jareth’s ears. He was drawn immediately to it. Looking through the mirror at Sarah there with the cello between her knees, the neck of the fingerboard balanced against her chest, he watched as her head tilted back and her eyes closed. For a moment listening to the heavenly sound he wanted to step right through and plant kisses all along the long neckline she exposed to him. When the song finished she placed the cello back on the stand and walked away. The sound of the shower running let him know she would be going to bed soon. What he wouldn’t give to be able to see her there. ‘Soon enough Sarah, soon enough’ he whispered and turned disappearing back into the mirror’s dark recess and back to the castle.


	18. Brilliant Adventure

4:30 in the morning and Sarah was wide awake. She tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep but it was no use. Her alarm would be going off in a little over 2 hours and she’d be getting ready for work. Giving up the fight she swung her legs out of bed and headed for the closet for her work clothes. She had been at work for an hour and furiously typing away when Lexi appeared at least 10 minutes early for work – which was a record for her. 

“Here you go early-bird” Lexi chirped as she plunked a coffee down on Sarah’s desk like she was handing her the Nobel prize.

She muttered “thank you” without looking up. Lexi was eyeing her with a puzzled look. This wasn’t the usual Sarah she was used to. 

“What?” Sarah said looking up through her eyelashes. 

“God you’re grumpy!! Jeez Sarah you look like shit! Did you have a bad weekend or just a bad night?” Lexi asked as Sarah narrowed her eyes in mock irritation. 

“Yeah, something like that I guess”. She then pointed both index fingers at her face and said “This is what 4 hours of sleep look like. It’s not that I’m being grumpy, it’s called being exhausted”.

“Oh honey, they make stuff for that” Lexi said and pulled out a blue bottle of what looked like cough syrup. “This is like a miracle. You can sleep and not dream and wake up feeling like you slept in over a weekend – oh, and no hangover either”. 

Hmm, sleep with no dreams. That sounded wonderful to her. Sarah was in no mood to discuss anything about the weekend past their outing of Friday night so she just listened to Lexi as she rambled on about how glorious her weekend was. Apparently she took Sarah’s advice and gave Matty more than just a minor bit of her attention. She actually seemed happy. Plus that meant if she spent more time with him then she’d be out of her hair.

“So Sarah, how was YOUR weekend?” And there it was. The invitation for the gate to open was presented for her to spill about everything that happened. Should she tell her? Tell her that she met her Mr. Wonderful from the coffee shop and he left her naked the next morning? Then how all of a sudden now he was her father’s best friend after having one dinner with her family? How much she was attracted to him even though she had a weird gut feeling that he wasn’t who he was projecting the image of. Better yet, should she say anything about how her past was about to maybe rear its head again and turn her world upside down? No. Sarah lied to Lexi just a little by saying that she was OK and that she just hung out at home all weekend and with her parents some. 

“Well then why are you so pissy this morning? You look like you could murder someone right now”. Boy was she right!

Again she lied and said that she had a lot of work with a deadline approaching and was basically having ‘writer’s block’ plus the lack of sleep did nothing to improve the mood. Well that was only a half-lie. 

Lexi had a suggestion for her. “You know what you really need is to just get out of town for a few days and relax. You’re always so keyed up and a break’ll do you some good! Maybe get lucky while you’re at it?” She could always make Sarah smile even when she didn’t feel like it. She hadn’t thought about that but it really was a good idea. She hadn’t taken any days off since she had started this job. Maybe she could drive up to visit Lindsey. She had vacation times so maybe she could leave after work Friday. 

Lindsey understood what Sarah was going through before and she had to tell her of the things that were happening now and seek her advice before she lost her mind. She was very smart but it didn't hurt that in addition to Arts, one of her majors in college was psych, plus she was very good at reading people and could discern bullshit when it was being fed to her. Sarah never had any reason to do that. Both girls were very honest with each other right from the start which is why she felt like her former roomie was the sister she never had but should have. Sarah didn’t have very much proof at all to back up her story but Lindsey knew it was the truth and never doubted her in the least.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sarah’s foul mood pretty much stayed with her through the week. She still couldn’t believe Jerry’s audacity if it really was Jerry at all and not Jareth. As far as she knew he was around but she hadn’t seen him since dinner Saturday and her father didn’t mention him when she dropped by to pick up mail. She always kept one eye open for him when she would venture out into town and especially the coffee shop. He seemed to be lying low which was fine by her. She occupied her time at home to keep her mind off of him and thankfully he didn’t invade her sleep in any form of a dream. Wednesday afternoon rolled around and she sat at her desk drumming her fingers in restless irritation. Stopping and picking up the phone she dialed Lindsey's number. She answered in her usually cheery voice and was so ecstatic to hear Sarah’s voice on the other end that she practically squealed and the squealing got louder when Sarah told her she needed to get away and wanted to come and visit her. 

“Oh my God Sarah is so good to hear from you! You don't know how much I’ve missed you!” 

“Think you'd be up for a visit this weekend? Eat some really bad junk food, drink lots of wine and catch up on what we missed? Sarah asked. 

“You know I would love to see you! This weekend would be perfect. I’m actually in between productions on break so this is perfect timing.” Sarah took down her address and said she would leave Friday directly after work and would actually going to sneak out a little early if she could get by with it. Of course Lindsey could read her like a book.

“Something tells me Sarah there's more going on to this visit just catching up” 

Sighing, Sarah said “Yeah, kinda. We REALLY need to talk.” She paused and sighed. “I think HE is back Lindsey” 

Lindsey replied “We do have a lot of catching up to do then. What are you going to do? No wait, we will talk about that later - just get here Friday as quick as you can!”

Sarah hurried to get home and pack not even telling Lexi goodbye. She just threw her hand up as Sarah was walking out because she was all too engrossed in her phone conversation with who Sarah could only guess was Matty to say goodbye. It was a good thing she would made a quick getaway because Lexi already seemed intent on making plans for another weekend night and she knew that those plans would more than likely include her whether she liked it or not. After what happened the last time they went out she didn’t want to repeat it. 

Sarah drove straight home waving at her dad out in the yard, driving past him and to her house. She walked in the door and decided her first order of business was to go ahead and pack and get it out-of-the-way. Friday would come quickly and she wanted to slip out unnoticed and be on her way. Packing wouldn’t take long and it was a good thing Lindsey was very much like herself because most of the weekend would be spent in jeans or if they were just lounging around in a pair of comfy sweatpants. Both girls were all about comfort. She would stop on the way in and pick up a few things for them at the little grocery store in town. It was the least she could do for her friend for letting her stay with her saving Sarah from a dreary hotel room if she wasn’t able to see her. And it didn't hurt also that Sarah would be talking Lindsey's ears off so she owed her something just for the free therapy. Seeing Lindsey was much needed and better than what any professional therapist would ever give her. At least she would be where she wouldn’t have to run into “Jerry” anywhere in town. She didn’t have the resolve to face him yet not until she was sure what she’d say to him. She needed to get her thoughts together and gain her strength because if it was Toby he was truly after he would be in for a fight!

Before doing anything she figured she had better call her parents to let them know her plans so they wouldn’t freak out when she didn’t drive home straight from work Friday. It was always like Sarah to be responsible so she gave them Lindsey’s address and number as soon as she told them she was leaving Friday. 

“I’m only going to be gone for a couple of days Dad so you don’t have to worry. Give Toby a big hug for me.” she told Robert. He told Sarah to hug Lindsey for them too

Her father and Irene both seemed oblivious to the fact that the prior weekend did a number on her and that she needed to sort things out. Sarah always had the flair to be dramatic though and if she even discussed one iota of her situation with them it would be compared to her past teenage behavior and that was so totally not like her now. Being an actress came naturally so she put on a very nonchalant air – it aroused less suspicion. Reaching in her purse as she was talking on the phone, she pulled out a packing checklist and had to laugh at herself because she knew one of her annoying traits picked up from her mother was that she was a control freak. Everything she did involved making a list and she wouldn’t stop until all of the items were marked off. After hanging the phone back on the receiver she walked into the bedroom and pulled out her small suitcase from the back of the closet flinging it on the bed to start packing for the weekend. Sarah just packed her necessities, some jeans and casual wear because she knew the both of them would not go out anywhere fancy but were more than likely to hole-up in her apartment and order takeout. Satisfied and with everything checked off of her list, she placed her suitcase beside the door so she could grab it on her way out to work the next morning. 

Turning in early was a wonderful plan for Sarah but she wouldn’t be able to rest. Of course she was still preoccupied with what Jerry – or Jareth - was possibly up to and where he could possibly be. Oh how she wished there was a way to keep track of him! Then again if he found out then it would inflate his ego that she took such an interest in his whereabouts. Suddenly it dawned on her that she knew of 3 people who could keep her informed of his every move. Plus this would be the perfect time to contact her friends for help since she did find out what happened in the underground after she left. There was a comfort that only they could give her and who knows maybe it would lift her spirits? After seeing Hoggle again after all of those years she was looking forward to seeing Ludo and giving him a huge hug and to scratch Didymus behind his ears. Feeling bad that she hadn’t reached out to them for such a long time it made her feel like a fair weather friend because she also wanted to ask them for help. ‘Yes, this is what I have to do! For Toby’s sake….and for mine’ she thought. He stomach grumbled and realizing she was suddenly hungry, making a grilled cheese sandwich and after she ate headed straight to the shower. Changing into shorts and a tank top for comfort Sarah decided that she’d better do that before it got too late. ‘Well, here goes nothing’ she said aloud and took her place in front of the vanity.

Sitting in front of the mirror she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She said “Hoggle? I need you…I need all of you” 

There was nothing for a moment but then within seconds there was rippling across the mirror. Hoggle appeared first, then Sir Didymus and Ludo right behind him. 

She jumped up and ran to them hugging and greeting each one of them with a kiss. “It is so good to see all of you” she said. 

“Sawah back!” Ludo shouted in his booming gravelly voice. 

“Yes I am and I’m not going anywhere for a long, long time” she told him. 

Catching up with each one of them she listened patiently as each informed her of what they had been doing over the years of her absence. Hoggle had already told them of his visit with her so she really didn’t have to repeat every detail she shared with him. 

Sir Didymus, being the very intelligent little being he was, picked up on Sarah’s quietness. “You are troubled m’lady?” She replied “Yes. I really missed all of you, I truly did, but I need your help with something”. He replied, “Yes, anything for our fair maiden”.

Hoggle chimed in “I’ll help you” and of course Ludo approved “Ludo help!” She looked at her feet then back up at her friends.

“I’m leaving for a few days but I’ll be back and I need all of you to keep an eye out on Jareth for me.” They all look surprised at her mention of his name as she continued “I don’t know why, call it a hunch, but I think he might have come back after I came home. I don’t know maybe to get even with me or he might be after Toby again I’m not sure. I can’t explain it all right now but it's a weird feeling”. 

Hoggle said “But Sarah you didn’t make no wish this time” his little eyebrows raised.

She replied “I know, but I think he has been here several times hoping I might have forgotten and just not recognized him” She explained about the stranger and the timing of his appearance and how if it was really Jareth he could have easily taken Toby at any time after his invitation to dinner – he had ample opportunity. 

Ludo said “Jareth bad!” Sarah leaned over and put her head against Ludo’s arm and hugged it. Her brow furrowed like she was concentrating hard on something. “Damn, if I could just get back there to the Underground maybe I could find out myself, but until I do can you promise me to make sure he doesn’t touch Toby? I'm not sure how you can reach me, I haven't figured it out yet, but if you all could just keep him busy” 

Hoggle spoke up “You’s got my word. Hoggle ain’t no coward. I ain’t afraid no more” 

Didymus agreed “My word is always my bond m'lady. I swear on my life’s blood I shall protect that baby and thee”. 

She thanked them for being so supportive of her. It was highly doubtful that her friends or family would have been as loyal as the three friends with her in her room. She turned to Hoggle and asked “Do you think you can you try to find a safe way I could go back and not get stuck there forever - and without Jareth finding out?” She knew Hoggle would have a good chance since he knew the laws of the Underground. She knew that if Jareth found out he would find a way to keep her there – with Toby or without! She also made him promise not to put himself in harm’s way for her and he promised her he wouldn’t. After visiting with her friends for a while longer she was getting tired and tried to stifle a yawn quite a few times and finally she couldn’t stop it and gave in. Seeing that it was late Hoggle said “You needs your rest so we better go” and Sarah agreed. “Yeah, I do have to get up pretty early but I PROMISE I will see you all more”.

Hugging each of them tightly she kissed Hoggle on the cheek and said “See, no bog this time” as a look of panic melted away from his face at her assurance. They bid her farewell and disappeared one by one into the mirror, back to the Underground. Sarah was a little sad but not so much now that she could contact them whenever she wanted and she planned to do that more often. Lying down in the bed she must have been truly exhausted because she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	19. Conversation Piece

Thankfully work the next day went by blissfully fast and then Friday was going by just as quickly and she would be able make a speedy getaway. She was correct in assuming that seeing her friends would make her feel better but she could also thank the huge cup of extra strong coffee that she got on the way to work that pepped her up. Walking into the café her eyes scanned the area looking for any sign of Jerry and noticed luckily she and her favorite barista were the only people there which brought a heavy sigh – half out of relief and half out of disappointment. It was a good that he wasn’t because there were no distractions today thankfully. Dave was always there to flirt with her, making his usual corny jokes and on almost every visit he would hint around in one innocuous way or another about maybe going out on a date with her one night. Of course each and every time she played coy keeping him at arm’s length just like she kept all of her admirers over the years. He was cute enough to date otherwise but she didn’t feel the chemistry, the ‘zsa zsa zu’ that she longed for. The ones that did catch her eye became less interesting after a while because there was too high of an expectation on her end and none of them could ever meet the mark. There was the consistent comparison to the walking image of perfection she had crafted in her mind ever since she was a teenager.

Back at the office the hours ticked by rather quickly. Towards the end of the day as Sarah was preparing to leave a few minutes early, Lexi gave her “that look” which told her that she wanted to go out for drinks and that she’d ask Sarah to go with her since she did not have a date – Matty was working. It was good for Sarah that they had become somewhat of an item because he kept her busy the nights he was off from the bar. 

“Sorry to disappoint you Lex, but I'm going out of town for a few days to see Lindsey”. She actually had the nerve to look hurt that Sarah didn’t tell her even though it was HER idea in the first place that Sarah take a break. 

Pouting she said “Well damn. I guess I may as well stay home tonight” her lip poked out for effect but Sarah knew better to even encourage her by giving in. 

“You'll live. It’ll probably do you good to get some rest” and laughed at Lexi as she walked out of the office towards the parking lot. 

Since Fridays were a casual day at work she had on jeans and a T-shirt, perfect comfort wear for a road trip. Pulling her hair up into a twist and securing it with a clip she put her sunglasses on and headed off for the 3 1/2 hour drive upstate. Sarah had put the top down on Pearl before she headed out to the interstate, letting the breeze blow through her hair causing it to pull some of the long strands loose to wave wildly around her face. Switching on the radio, she needed something upbeat. Music filled the air as she drove which made her smile. She already felt calm and more relaxed.

Three quarters of the way there she pulled off the interstate and found a nice gourmet grocery store where she picked up a few bottles of wine, some cheeses and snacks and some flowers for Lindsey. She really missed her and she knew she was missed too. It was funny because it hadn't been that long since they left school. It was what maybe around nine months or so? The way Lindsey sounded on the phone it was if they haven't seen each other in years. 

As soon as Pearl pulled into the driveway Lindsey bounded out the door squealing out Sarah’s name in a high pitched voice, running up to Sarah and hugging her tightly. She reached in her car and grabbed the suitcase as Sarah grabbed the few bags of groceries out of the car and carried them in. 

“You know you didn't have to buy anything, I have plenty of stuff for us to eat”. She said as Sarah was setting the bags of food down on the counter.

Sarah teased her “Yeah but you eat rabbit food! You know I remember all that healthy crap you kept in our room. Tofu and alfalfa sprouts! Yuck!” and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Yeah but you know I didn't eat like that all of the time! God, I really miss Valentino’s pizza and some good old Mexican food. I've watched everything I’ve eaten, counted every calorie and worked out at the studio extra hours so damn it this weekend I want ALL the stuff I'm not supposed to have. I’ve lost 4 pounds and what I eat can be worked off!” Putting the wine in her fridge Lindsey turned to Sarah and said “Look I know you just got here but I'm starving can we please go eat?” Sarah’s stomach had been growling almost all the way there since she ate a very light lunch due to her excitement of getting away. 

“OK you pick” Sarah replied. Anything would have been fine with her. Lindsey’s face lit up and she launched into excited chatter.

“OK, don't judge me but I really, really would love some tacos tonight. There's a super cool Mexican place on 2nd Avenue I saw on my way to the studio in SoHo. It’s not far away and I’ve been dying to go and of course no one would go with me. The ‘stick figures’ wouldn’t be caught dead eating it. We don’t even have to take the subway”. It sounded great to Sarah so she smiled. Lindsey took Sarah’s suitcase into the guest bedroom and they headed out to grab a bite. It seemed like old times with the both of them eating junk food just like they were back at school again.

The restaurant Lindsey picked out was spectacular as far as the food and the ambience made her feel relaxed. The little hole-in-the-wall places were known to have to best food anyways and they always had the best margaritas. Wasting no time catching up, Lindsey started telling Sarah about the dance studio and the new job that she had plus she had to gush about the new guy she had been seeing. He was away that weekend so she couldn’t introduce them. This was quite a milestone for her because all during school Sarah knew that she was never comfortable enough going on dates and just hung out with Sarah content with her friends company. They both did talk a lot about the guys at school as they sat up late. She was always way too shy to even think about approaching the ones she liked. Sarah was glad to see her finally very happy and for one moment felt slightly jealous that she wasn't that happy. But she guessed the reason for her unhappiness was what led her to coming to see her friend in the first place. Sarah remained quiet as she let her go on about her new beau but Lindsey being very intuitive picked up on Sarah's quietness. 

“Here I am rambling about my life and I’m forgetting that you’re the one who really needs to talk” 

Sarah dropped her eyes but then when she looked back up they were wet with tears that threatened to spill over and said “You’re going think I am crazy when I tell you”. 

Lindsey tilted her head “Oh yeah? Think back and try to remember some of the late-night conversations that we've had” shaking her head ‘yes’ as if to remind Sarah that nothing would shock her considering what she already knew. Sarah told her it involved one of those conversations. 

She got very quiet and Sarah said “I think he's back”. 

Lindsey asked “Who? You mean Mr. Fancy pants? The hell Sarah! You told him to go away, well maybe not in those words but you did send him away”. 

Sarah proceeded to tell her that within a few weeks of coming back home that she had seen a strange man for the first time in a coffee shop and how she could've sworn she knew him. He did looked vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't place where but had an idea. She went on to tell her of the incident with him saving her from the speeding car, seeing him in the bar and then waking up in the morning naked with a note on her nightstand. She even told her about her father inviting him to dinner and how he acted with Toby and that was what made her think it was actually was Jareth in disguise. 

Lindsey was trying to be rational. “Have you thought that maybe it’s NOT him and you could actually have met somebody decent and that maybe you shouldn't question it? You do have a tendency to over analyze things”. Sarah could always count on her blunt honesty. 

“But you see, that's the strange thing. That night at dinner I heard Toby said he knew who he was and he didn’t deny it. How in the hell could he remember? He was just a baby.” 

Lindsey’s eyes widened. Sarah went on, “That's not even the kicker. It was just the way he looked at me and when he said good night that I finally got it. It has to be Jareth!” 

“Are you sure Sarah?” she asked “you know he could have just been playing along as the nice guest considering he DID see you naked and didn’t want to let your father know. I’m sure he didn’t want Robert bashing his head in over his daughter’s error in judgment”.

Sarah responded. “I’m pretty sure. I didn't even have to look into his eyes and I could tell. And then I was terrified. What if he's come back for Toby again? What if he's come back for me - to hurt me?” There was genuine concern in her eyes.

Linzie put her hand on Sarah’s. “Sarah I honestly don't think that's what his intentions are if it IS indeed him. He could've killed you lots of times before, but as we can see you made it out safe and sound and with your brother to boot. But you have to ask yourself, if it’s him what if he’s come back for YOU this time and not to hurt you? You have 5 years on him now”. 

Sarah looked down then back up at her friend. “I’m afraid of that too. You are the only one I can talk to because Dad and Irene would have had me locked up in Bellevue in a nice white jacket. I can't even tell Lexi at work” Lindsey listened with a patient ear, not speaking at all as Sarah fidgeted with the napkin on the table. “I've never told her half of the stuff I've told you. I just told her that he was someone who had taken something from me and I got it back and that was all she needed to know. It was because of Lex that I was out the night that I ended up, well, you know the rest. I swear to God I thought for sure someone put something in my drink. But now looking back it all makes sense. If the stranger is Jareth then he had to be one who gave me something to knock me out then took me home. He did it before, who is to say he wouldn’t do it again? I don’t think we had sex though but I can’t for be sure”.

Lindsay slapped Sarah’s hand twice and said, “I think what we need is a drink. Let's go back and have some wine at my place. At least you won't wake up naked – or at least you had better not” and they both laughed and her tension subsided. Even though Lindsey argued about it, Sarah paid for both of their checks and they left.

Returning to Lindsey's apartment both girls settled into pajamas and the first bottle of wine was opened and poured - each one into a big glass and they walked out onto her balcony listening to the sounds of the city. 

“I forgot what noise sounds like – it makes me miss Boston sometimes.” Sarah said. “It’s too quiet at home, not that I’m complaining. I guess I just needed to get away from some of the inner noise in my head. I knew if I didn't say something to someone who understood I was going to explode.” 

As they sat down Lindsey said “OK Sarah, I know you told me the story but it’s been a while. Start from the beginning and then tell me again about what has been happening since you came back”. Sarah poured her heart out about the night she made the wished Toby away and how she had to end up going through all kinds of crazy things just to get him back. She was worried to death not only that she would get into trouble but Toby was her responsibility and even though he was a nuisance because he was the new baby in the house Sarah realized that she did love the little brat. But then she realized that maybe this whole time she was the one who had been the brat. She was too focused on her selfishness she almost forgot about the things that really mattered. Everything else was just useless junk. She went on to tell Lindsey about how Jareth scared the pure hell out of her then but also at the same time she felt like there was something that had drawn them together. Lindsey remembered Sarah telling her about the strange dreams she had had about him after she would wake up in a cold sweat. She never witnessed it though. And when Sarah described what they were doing in the dream Lindsay would always laugh and call her a “perv”. Well she was an adult now so it was OK. She went on to describe how the dreams were coming back before they graduated and even after she got back. But it was really strange that within a few weeks of her coming home that this man showed up. Wasn't it strange that his name was close to Jareth’s? 

Lindsay sat there and looked at her for a moment before she said “Sarah I know you're not crazy and I believe everything you say. There is a possibility that it is him OR maybe this Jerry person is just a normal guy who reminds you of him and it has nothing to do with Jareth. Then again if it is him then maybe the two of you belong together”. Lindsey went on “It's obvious that you have carried something for him for all of these years or else you would've been involved with someone already. I’ve seen you push guys away before.” Holy shit she was right! Thinking back, Lexi said the same thing about how she kept guys at arm’s length but when the stranger showed up it was the first time she had shown interest in well, ANYONE. Was it because Jareth was who she was meant to be with after all or was Jerry. At least Jerry was not her imagination but really a nice guy who just reminded her of Jareth and maybe she needed to give him a chance. A girl could go crazy thinking about it! 

One whole bottle and half of Riesling later Sarah looked over at her friend and asked “Do you think I'm crazy?”

“Jesus Sarah you know me better than that. No, of course I don’t!” 

“But you know what is strange? Sometimes I would think about it and about him. It was like there was something he used to draw me to him. Magic maybe?” 

Lindsey said “Well there has to be something strong for him to come back to our world Sarah. If he can come back to this world, what is stopping you from being able to get back to his and maybe ask him yourself?” 

“I don’t know” she said. “I can't wish myself away. But I don't want to confront him that way. Remember he scares the hell out of me”. 

“In all seriousness, Sarah, give Jerry a chance – He is real and could be the best thing that ever happened to you. You might forget all about Jareth.” Well, it was something to think about.

The girls talked until both could hardly stay awake. She had one more day with her best friend and she didn’t want to spend it obsessing over him and talking about him the whole time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That afternoon back at Sarah’s house a familiar white barn owl hovered in the branches above her window looking for her car to take its familiar turn down the driveway after 5. Crouching on a low branch he waited for a while for her return…and waited…and waited...and waited. When she didn’t appear he returned to the Underground to sulk. Where was she? It irritated him not to know.

A few hours later shifting back and forth on his throne, he had enough of pouting and when he couldn’t rouse her image in a crystal decided to check on her through the mirror. It would be safe for him to enter her room undiscovered if she wasn’t there and maybe he’d find clues to her whereabouts. Stepping in, he looked around a bit before sitting on her side of the bed and conjured another crystal to see if it would show him where she was. When the crystal did not appear to work a scowl crossed his face. He didn't like losing the ability to locate her. It was the same way when she went away to school. A year had passed but he did manage to find her then. Whatever worked then wasn’t working now. Well then, he would wait some more! Though he couldn’t very well be sitting there when she did return he didn’t want to miss when she did so he made the best of his situation by trying to make himself comfortable. He’d have to move quickly if he heard the sound of her car pull in the driveway so he stayed in her room and close to the mirror. An hour passed with no sign of Sarah so he moved from the edge of the bed to fully reclining back against the headboard, stretching his legs. He had braced one of her pillows, which smelled faintly of her perfume behind his back and hugged the one she used most close to his chest and inhaled her heavenly scent. It was a clean smell of light lavender and soap and the mixture started his body to stir. 

He discovered her nightgown was tucked under the sheets on her side of the bed so he pulled it out and held it up inspecting it then lifted it to his nose breathing in deeply. What a pleasant surprise to find something of hers that was so personal! With his eyes closed he imagined it on her body his heartbeat quickened and his body betrayed him by becoming very hard and erect. Damn, what was he going to do about this? He stood and laid the nightgown on the bed as if she were there wearing it wanting him as much as he wanted her. He could just picture her face looking up at him with those lustrous green eyes, half closed with desire for him and him alone. Slowly he removed all of his clothes and laid the material down on the bed. He then laid over the top of it to make love to it. His hand gripped himself tightly slowly stroking at first then the strokes quickened and within moments he was shouting out her name. “Sarah!” he said before he climaxed, careful not to make a mess on her clothing or bed, but did manage to leave a little of himself there on her bed and nightgown. That would be his little secret.

He was panting, out of breath after the exertion and walked to her bathroom to clean himself up. Luckily she had a washcloth still thrown over the top of the shower rod so he used it before throwing it in her hamper. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice that it wasn’t where she left it. Spying her toothbrush he proceeded to put it his mouth brushing a few strokes before replacing it back in the holder – another one of his secret. Gross, yes, but it was his way of branding her with his DNA.

He looked over at the clock surprised at how late it was. She still was not back yet so the chances of her catching him there would be slim so he replaced the nightgown, put his pants back on and lay back on her bed to reflect. For at least the past five or more years he hadn’t gotten restful sleep but over the past few months he had slept soundly sure that it was due to her being home. It was already showing signs of daylight when he woke with his face buried in her pillow. Cursing himself for carelessly falling asleep he stood and smoothed out the comforter to cover any signs he was there and finished dressing. He walked into the Kitchen and looked out of the window in time to see Sarah’s father pulling in the driveway and getting out of the truck. Ducking behind a door he was well hidden as Robert came in and put some mail on her counter then turned and walked right back out. Close call! 

Jareth snorted and said out loud “I’m reduced to hiding out now? I’m the Goblin King for God’s sake!” Deciding not to take any more chances as he may not get so lucky next time, he walked back to her room and disappeared into the mirror arriving back at his castle just as the goblins were waking. They were none the wiser of his absence. He decided to wait a day before going back to check on her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sunday came and Sarah was dreading going home. "I have so much enjoyed this Linds. Kind of feels like back at school doesn't it? Maybe you can come see me soon?".

Lindsay grabbed Sarah in a huge bear hug. "I will. Yeah, you better go ahead and go before I start to cry like a big baby and make a huge mess of my face. Call me as soon as you get home so I know you made it OK? Oh and Sarah, please just think about what I said".

Giving Lindsay another hug she walked away to her car without looking back because she had tears in her eyes too. Sarah hated saying goodbye to Lindsey and decided to take her advice. But for right now, the less she thought about her new found revelation the better. Lindsey's words still rang like church bells in her ears. ‘Maybe you two belong together’. Bless her pure, innocent little heart she always believed in fate and destiny. All she ever wanted was to be happy and have her friends be happy too. Sarah still couldn't shake that. Lexi had also said too that since Jerry appeared she had never seen Sarah get unglued over a guy or even talking about one in her whole time knowing her even if it was a short time. She just couldn't fathom it. Jareth may have been something out of her dreams, but he also tried to kidnap her brother. That was something she couldn't forget. But maybe Jerry wasn’t Jareth. She’d hopefully have a normal relationship with him should she choose to pursue it. He certainly looked game for it. 

She had barely gotten home and put her suitcase on the bed when she decided that she just needed to get back out. The four walls of the house seemed to close in on her as soon as she walked in the door. A quick run would do her good then maybe she’d take a dip in the lake. That was something she hadn’t done since she had been back – Hell, since she was a kid. She decided to call her father later to let him know she made it back OK and that she’d see him tomorrow. Tossing all of her clothes into the laundry basket to wash, she donned her bikini then threw on shoes, a pair of shorts and a tank top and headed out towards the lake – no need for a towel since she would wash what she wore as soon as she got in. Running was a big release and was more therapeutic than sitting in front of a stranger telling them the wild tale of what she had been through. Seeing the sympathetic looks on their faces she knew that the deep down inside they thought she was crazy. Running helped her to focus and think through her problems. Making her way down the long country road that divided two fields, it was very quiet and she felt very safe. Going about two miles she decided to head back towards home taking the long way which took her through the park and across the bridge then to the lake. Glancing over at the stone obelisk up on the hill she thought that she caught the brief sight of wings heading to the woods towards her house but wasn’t sure. She knew all too well who those wings could belong to if it were an owl.

The moment Sarah was close to home Jareth felt the gravitational pull to her and decided not to wait any longer to see. He was relieved when the little white car weaved its way through the streets in town towards her house. Two days without knowing where she was drove him crazy. A little later he caught sight of her as she ran through the park and perched on the obelisk waiting for her to come back towards the house. Totally unaware that she did notice, he flew through the woods straight towards her house and perched in a spot where he would obviously not be spotted. 

Running back towards the house he watched her head straight to the pier close to where he was, peel off her clothes and jump in very gracefully which he had full view of. It took her a moment to surface and he became very concerned, but she did, brushing the water out of her eyes with one hand and holding on to the pier with the other. The cloud of dark hair floating around her bare shoulders in the water aroused him and made him think back to what he did on her bed while she was away and how he’d love to do it again. She swam back out a little ways then returned to the pier and got out, putting the shorts back on, carrying her shoes.

Walking back to the house she pulled out the key on the lanyard in her shorts pocket and let herself back inside and changed putting everything in the wash. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she opened a window to let some fresh air in the house and he was able to listen intently as Sarah called Robert and described her weekend with Lindsey. He made a note to himself next time she disappeared that that may be where she would be. Hanging up the phone she walked outside and sat in the chair propping her feet up on the metal rails under the wood of the deck. It was her favorite time of day and she planned on watching the sky change from the mixture of Ivory and blue to the deep corals and oranges of the sunset. She did just that. It was a perfect ending to the weekend and she had some answers to questions that she was almost afraid to ask. 

With the clothes in the washer, the only noise other than the washer was the sounds of crickets wafting through the still opened window. The washer let her know the clothes were done and she quickly loaded them in the dryer. It softly hummed and Sarah yawned and stretched feeling very sleepy. It was a great getaway and next time when Lindsey was on a break she could come visit her for the weekend. She missed having someone around that totally ‘got her’ and she was probably the best friend Sarah ever had. Grabbing a quick shower she put on her night gear and brushed her teeth. Lindsey’s words still echoed in her head. She turned and walked through the house shutting the lights off in each room as she went by then closing the window. The owl flew silently away.

As soon as Jareth was back at the castle he too felt tired - relieved but tired. The goblins were all asleep on the floor of the throne room and he walked quietly to his chamber trying not to disturb them. Sarah was home now, safe and sound and he wouldn’t let her get that far out of his sight again. Lying back across his own bed he went to sleep still wearing his clothes.


	20. Afraid

Sarah had only been back a couple of weeks from visiting Lindsey and Lexi noticed the change in her behavior. She was quieter than her normal self and every time she’d press her as to why Sarah would say the same thing, “I’m fine, really”. It had been a few weeks since she saw Jerry and that probably had something to do with her just wanting to withdraw into herself a little more. There were still some questions she needed to have answered regarding his identity before she could make any conclusions. Lexi wouldn’t understand. Sarah had also turned down several of her invitations for outings and that made Lexi only press further. She threw herself into her work and also worked harder to finish Karen’s speech she’d be giving for an art presentation and auction in 2 weeks so she had a serious deadline to meet. 

There was a new gallery opening and her company was in charge of covering media presentation so everything had to be perfect. Of course Karen trusted no one else but Sarah to perform this task for her as she was representing the firm. The gallery was in a neighboring city not far from them and everyone at work would be attending the formal event. Because Sarah was an English major and a perfectionist, she wanted everything to meet her stringent approval before she even showed it to her boss. Lexi knew something was up because Sarah was always studious but this time she worked like her life or death depended upon it. About an hour before time to leave work Lexi gave one last ditch effort to invite Sarah out that evening for a quick after work cocktail and was shot down yet again. Well, she’d try again tomorrow since Friday was fast approaching.

“You are going to have a drink after Karen's speech, right? Celebrate your due diligence? Its 2 weeks away and it won’t kill you to let you hair down. You can leave after that”. If only she knew now how cautious Sarah was going to be the rest of her life dealing with alcohol because of the one slip up while she and Lexi were together last. 

One of their coworkers Bryan just happened to walk by as Lexi was practically begging Sarah to go and chimed in. “C’mon Sarah. Who else is gonna keep Lexi in line since her lover boy Matt can’t come?” Lexi glared at him being reminded of that. “Besides” he continued “My cousin Mick is in town and he's bringing a friend with him. I’d love for you to meet them. We’re meeting up after the auction at the bar down the street. You can’t work your ass off all the time and not have time to relax. All work and no play Sarah! You know the rest”. 

They were right. It would be good for Sarah to get out and mingle and meet new people. She had enough of sulking and truthfully was so tired of looking at the worry and concern on her coworker’s and family's faces. Bryan made the pouty face when Sarah didn’t immediately answer then said she spoke up and said she would think about it. Lexi looked at Bryan and said “Of course ‘think about it’ means she probably won't go”. Sarah rolled her eyes. 

“You know that's not fair. This is really important speech and I don't want to look like an idiot if it’s not right. Karen is counting on me.” She was about to make and another retort when the phone rang at her desk and she held up a finger “hold on”. Lexi and Bryan looked at her then at each other when shear panic crossed her face.

“I’m on my way!” she said, her voice cracking. Irene's frantic voice on the other end of the line scared her. “Its Toby guys, I gotta go” and sprinted out of the office. Irene said that Toby had been missing for a few hours so she drove like a madman all the way home. 5 o'clock was not far away and it would be getting dark soon. Poor Toby must be so scared!

Wheeling into the driveway in a spray of gravel she jumped out and ran to over Irene who looked like she had been dragged through a war zone. She was talking to her father and three of their neighbors and in between sobs she caught that Toby was playing on his bicycle in the yard with his friend who lived next door one minute and when she came back outside he was gone. He was never allowed any father than the driveway and the street was strictly forbidden. Toby knew better! School had been out for summer and it wasn't uncommon for their mothers to leave the boys in the backyard playing because both were fenced in. Irene had walked back inside to finish cleaning and came back outside a short while later to bring him inside so he would be somewhat clean at dinner later. The ice cream truck was passing by playing its faraway song in the distance and the thought came to Sarah that maybe he had followed it and gotten lost. What kid can resist ice cream? There was another idea that entered her mind but she deemed it not as possible as the ice cream truck scenario – “At least it better not be what I’m thinking” she said in a whisper.

Her parents and several neighbors were gathering to form search parties for Toby. There was also someone there that she didn't anticipate seeing. “Perhaps I can be of assistance?” a smooth English voice came from behind her and she whirled around coming face to face with Jerry and took a deep breath. It had been weeks and she had not seen him since that night her father had invited him to dinner, well, except in the one very naughty dream - immediately she flushed red and he gave a little smirk noticing it right away. This was neither the time nor place now to interrogate him as there were too many witnesses around her. Finding Toby was the first priority. She’d ask him the first chance she got to be alone with him.

With his presence she figured that if it was Jareth then he was responsible for Toby’s disappearance. It was the one fear she harbored for over five years. She stood there looking at him with accusing eyes when Robert suggested everyone go in groups and nominated that she and Jerry to go together. Even in a crisis her father was matchmaking. Robert walked away before she could even tell him there was no way she was going with him but it occurred to her that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him. Sarah stomped angrily away with Jerry no more than two steps behind her. Her green eyes flashed with rage. As soon as they had made it to the park and crossed the bridge out of sight of everyone, Sarah turned sharply around facing him and launched into a tirade.

“You thought you fooled me didn’t you? It took a while, but I know damn well who you are and you KNOW that I know!” He cocked his head slightly and smiled as if to acknowledge that she was right but never said a word. He never denied that he was ‘just Jerry’, the English lawyer, but just stood there smirking which infuriated her even further. She continued, gritting her teeth as she talked.

“I had my suspicions that night at dinner but now I know for sure and I thought I was really going crazy. Damn it this put me right back where I was five years ago.” He let her continue and still said nothing “I’m going to ask you one last time, why have you come back Jareth and where is my brother? WHERE IS HE?”. 

He loved that she said his name this time. “Yes, I am who you think I am. I AM the Goblin King” and bowed to her. She started again to ask about Toby and he clicked his tongue at her, shaking his head back and forth slowly. “Temper, temper Sarah. Automatically you assume that I took him? That I am an awful baby thief? May I remind you that I only did what you asked of me before.” Laughing he added “What, did you wish him away again?” 

His mismatched eyes looked directly into hers as she hissed at him. “Of course I didn’t! And you can go straight to hell for saying that! Don't play games with me please I need to find him”. 

Still looking her in the eyes he said “It’s such a pity isn't it Precious? It’s always about what you want? As I recall I did everything you wanted and asked for and yet you didn't give me the slightest consideration of my offer before you sent me away”. 

She stomped her foot at him the same way she would back then. “This is so not fair!” Before she could stop the words she blurted out “How could I have thought that I…” and stopped short. There was that smile again. 

“You were about to say something Sarah?” he said is his eyebrows rose. Damn! She was about to let him know that maybe she did have feelings for him but kept herself in check and changed the subject. In a more calm tone she asked “Why are you back Jareth? 

He seemed to be pleased with himself that it took her so long to recognize him. “You summoned me”. 

“I most certainly did not” she automatically retorted. 

His voice was smooth “Yes, you most certainly did. You talk in your sleep, did you know that? It’s very delightful”. 

“That doesn’t count and you know it! It’s not fair” she screamed at him. 

He looked slightly annoyed. “There you are with that silly phrase again – twice now and I do remember very well saying something to you about it before. I’m sure you still have no basis for comparison and I’m surprised you still use it”. She shot him an irritated look and he continued, “I didn't know if you knew that fact or not. And I must say Sarah, listening to you was rather interesting shall we say” and he took special care to put emphasis on the word interesting even giving a wicked flash of his canines in his smile. 

Sarah flushed when she remembered the dreams she had about him and not the scary ones this time. A wink and smile at her it was as if he could read her thoughts. “You need to stay out of my head AND my dreams! I mean it!” 

“Well Precious, that's where I can be the most wicked”. 

She thought to herself ‘yes I remember how wicked’. She then proceeded with her interrogation and about the night he brought her home when she woke up naked the next morning. She needed an explanation. She asked him how he tricked her father into inviting him over for dinner. 

“So many questions Sarah. Well, to answer you I knew your father would come to your house as he does every Saturday morning – yes I am aware of his routine. It was fortuitous that I saw him and had to appear that I was leaving your driveway. I explained what had happened to you and that I had left my car back in town and was walking back so he was very grateful if I must say, to give me a lift.”

He went on to tell her that what he did was to teach her a lesson to always know her limits, to be aware and never put herself at such risk. He never mentioned he never touched her much less saw once inch of naked skin.

“Well I sure don't know what lesson you were talking about. I'm doing fine without your help. My life has been great since Toby and I have been back”. She couldn’t believe that she was standing there lying to him. 

“Oh really?” he said and raised his eyebrows again. “What became of your great dreams of the theater? Tell me.” 

Of course that was a sore spot for Sarah. It dredged up all the resentment and disappointment from her Juilliard rejection. How in the Hell does he know about that anyway? The thought of him knowing such intimate details of her life when she thought she was never going to see him again was more than Sarah could handle and she drew back to slap his face. 

“You may want to reconsider”. Sarah dropped her hand. Those were the exact words he said to her in the dream – right before she fell into darkness. Or was she pushed? Her anger was strong but it gave way and slight fear started to set in. Surely he wouldn’t attempt to do anything to her now, not especially around her family.

Sarah was just about to berate him again when her father’s voice broke the silence. He had caught up to them and was totally unaware of what he interrupted. Toby was found safe and sound so she ran back as fast as she could. Irene had Toby wrapped tightly in her arms and he was crying. Irene’s tear streaked face showed she had cried just as hard thinking her baby could be either hurt or worse. Next to her husband he was her everything. He looked up when his step sister walked up to her father. With his eyes full of tears he called out “Sarah!” She wrapped her arms around his little body and squeezed. Sarah had to ask him why he wandered so far from home. Her theory was correct. According to Toby he thought he heard the ice cream truck on the next street and went to find it but didn’t recognize where he was at after he got too far away. 

Sarah cut her eyes at Jerry who was just catching up after Sarah had left him in the park. She was still fuming and tried not to show it. With Toby being found safe the crowd disbursed and everyone went their perspective ways. Irene scooped Toby up, still hugging him tightly and took him inside - her father following not too far behind them but not walking in just yet. He had thanked everyone who had searched and honestly appeared exhausted. Jerry was still there and her father shook his hand then put his arm around Sarah. 

“Our whole family appreciates your help”. Robert said. 

She wanted to speak up but kept her mouth shut and just glared at Jerry with green eyes that had suddenly gotten darker. Robert decided it was safe enough to leave Sarah with Jerry and turned to join his wife and child inside. 

Sarah looked at him then spoke, “Our conversation is far from over”. 

He spoke up quickly just in case she launched another verbal attack on him. In a weary tone he said “Sarah, I had no part in what happened to Toby. Certainly you remember he was never harmed when in my charge.” 

She had to admit he was right. Exhaustion was finally catching up with her. Sighing heavily she said “I don't know why you came back and I'm glad that you weren’t responsible for Toby disappearing but my life is just fine. I don't need you interfering. Do I have to say the words again?” She couldn’t believe she was saying it. Even if she did care how would this work? They were from two different worlds.

He stood there staring at her not saying a word. Looking down at her feet, she drew in a breath and said “You still have no power over me”. The wind rushed behind her and she turned to look. When she turned back again he was gone. She was left with glitter falling around her and the sounds of crickets coming from the woods. She wasn't sure whether she should feel relief or sadness. Either way she was finally going to get back control of her life. Maybe the dreams would stop now that they faced off in battle for the last time and she forced him away again. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it off before checking on her parents and Toby once more and going home. 

Once home she poured a glass of wine and walked outside on the deck. It was FINALLY over. For some reason the tears started again. Did she make a mistake? In the distance an owl hooted and it almost caused her to break into a sob. How could he get to her like this? Suppressing the emotion that was about to overtake her she downed the glass and got ready for bed. Climbing in between the soft sheets she fell asleep almost immediately and it was one of the deepest, dreamless sleeps she had ever had.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day at work she had to explain to everyone what had happened after she rushed out. They all were very glad that it wasn’t disastrous and that Toby was OK. Of course all day Lexi was still on her endless pursuit of getting her out since Matty was working Friday night and she’d be bored. Sarah thought ‘OK it may be too soon but he is gone for good this time. Maybe I do need to get out’. The opening was two weeks away and she’d have plenty of time to recover. Minimizing the chit-chat with Lexi she focused on anything and everything that kept her mind off of the face-off that was 5 years in the making. If she had time to drift into her thoughts then she ended up feeling very sad and would mope around the office and Lexi would twenty-question her to death. She didn’t have it in her to explain. 

Maybe she sent her soul-mate away. Lindsey would be disappointed. Thinking about it made her eyes well up with tears and she’d be mortified if anyone at work saw her cry. With the help of endless cups of coffee, time went by for what seemed like breakneck speed for her. Maybe it was because she buried herself in work so much she lost track of time. Lexi on the other hand watched every minute.

When Friday finally arrived Sarah decided after lunch that while Lexi was going over an article with one of the editors in the office down the hall that she’d make a clean getaway and duck out early. Her incessant begging was wearing thin on Sarah’s nerves. Emailing Karen she said that she wasn’t feeling well, she scribbled a quick note and put it on Lexi’s desk. 

She just wanted to be alone tonight and that’s exactly what she did. She came home, showered and went straight to bed.


	21. You've Got a Habit of Leaving

Robert Williams was the kind of man to never intrude too much in his daughter’s life, with the exception of his current matchmaking scheme. He always made a habit for several months of coming to Sarah's every Saturday morning to check on her, not that he’d ever let her know that was what he was doing because she’d protest saying she was grown up now and needed to be treated like one. He had come to enjoy having a cup of coffee with his only daughter and today was no different. This was their father-daughter time and they really hadn’t had time like this together since before Toby was born. Irene wasn’t there to intrude either. She preferred to somewhat distance herself from her stepdaughter.

Walking quietly in the door he spied his familiar blue mug beside a pot of steaming coffee. It was the same mug his father used when he was at the boathouse and Robert came with him as a little boy. He didn't know if Sarah knew that fact or not but smiled because it was like carrying on the tradition of the mug. She was expecting him that morning but from first glance Sarah’s cup looked to be untouched. There was no steam rising from its surface so it had sat there for a while. Sarah was absentmindedly washing a plate in the deep farmhouse style sink staring out the window at nothing. She never heard him come in. He stood there watching for minute probably guessing her to have been washing that same plate for a while. 

“A penny for your thoughts, Buttercup.” His voice startled her and she jumped, turning to look at him. 

“Hi Dad”. She put her acting skills to the test and a forged a smile. It was a forced smile, but it was enough to fool him.

“Sarah you've been moping around for weeks. I know you missed Lindsey but you haven't been the same since you been back. Did you two have a falling out or something? Is it work? Boy problems?” 

Sarah turned and looked at him ignoring his last question and smiled warmly. “No Dad, we’re fine and I'm OK. Not boy problems either” she lied. 

She curiously added tilting her head slightly, “Dad, do you ever feel like sometimes you’ve misjudged something or someone and made a big mistake and don’t know how to fix it?”

“Yes I have, but everything worked out in time. It kind of fixed itself”

He decided to tease her a little bit and ask that maybe she was missing Jerry. Sarah huffed and shortly snapped “No” even though the question truly was about him.

“Well, speaking of Jerry, it seems that our friend has either gone back to London her or has just disappeared off of the face of the earth. I haven’t seen or heard from him since we had our scare with Toby. I’ve tried calling him but get no answer. Maybe I should stop by his office?” The look on her face showed concern and it spoke volumes to Robert. He figured it was indeed boy problems that making his daughter mope around and be so sad and it had something to do with their mutual friend. She wasn’t fooling him as much as she thought she was but reassured him it was nothing and not to worry because she was fine. How could she tell him who Jerry really was and just how they were connected?

If she had the chance ever again maybe this time she would tell him that she was wrong and that yes she did fear him but not anymore and love? Oh God, was she really in love with him? Well it didn’t matter. Her words sent him away again and for what she feared was forever this time – all because she was pissed. Anger makes you do and say stupid things. It’s what started this whole mess over five years ago. The fake cheerful façade stayed on while her father was there and she changed the subject long enough to take the heat off of her while she poured out her cold coffee, got a new one and joined her father. After he left she would be able to go back to moping in private. Mercifully, Robert’s visit was short.

She spent most of the afternoon puttering around the house then going out to sit on the porch looking at the sun glinting off the lake until the shadows from the trees grew long and the sun was setting. She was still engrossed with the realization that she had made a mistake. He had been transformed into someone she loved but how would it work out with him being above in the mortal world if he came back. He seemed to adapt very well aboveground but could it be permanent and not kill him? Could he become mortal? She couldn't very well go back to the Underground and leave her great job, her new house and her family and never see them again. There was the thought also about what would happen if she did go back? She wouldn't stay this age forever and as it seemed he never aged. She would grow old and die before his eyes and it broke her heart to think about it. Surely there was a compromise? Her life was going just as she had planned for it to go after graduation so why did this have to happen now? So many thoughts and questions needing answers! It just ripped her very soul into pieces because Lindsey was right and that Jareth was the one she was intended to be with whether it was in human or mortal form. But it was too late now thanks to her big mouth. The best thing to do was to try not to dwell on it and let her mind clear so she could get some sleep. She had missed enough already.

That night she slept well just as she did the night before but the next few nights weren’t as easy. She slept fitfully, not resting much at all. There were times she’d wake and not be able to go back to sleep so she’d lay there staring at the ceiling or get up and have some water. Maybe she should try the “magic blue syrup” that Lexi told her about. All Sarah wanted was to sleep and not think about him or have dreams. She thought a few times about calling on her friends to let them know they didn’t need to worry about keeping tabs on Jareth because this time he wouldn’t be coming back. On one of those sleepless nights there she was sitting in front of the vanity mirror about to call on Hoggle but decided it was best not to bother him or the others. She would wait a while and check in with them just to say hello then she’d explain to them what happened. She’d have to deal with her feelings and hopefully when enough time passed for her to grieve her mistake she’d resume with her “wonderful” life that she had described it to Jareth as being.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jareth laid back with his hands cradling his head on the soft sheets of his huge, lonely bed staring at the ceiling. He missed Sarah. Ever since she sent him away again he had several sleepless nights and this was one of them. He tried conjuring a crystal to see her but all he saw was fog and sadly after a few attempts gave up.

His plan had worked for a while and was going accordingly but things turned and went horribly wrong. He understimated Sarah again because she did figure out who he was faster than he thought she would instead of just second guessing herself. He had so much enjoyed toying with her, watching her squirm and the façade of the stranger worked out very well keeping her confused for a while but she was a very smart girl. He should have known better. For Toby to have disappeared – and not by his hand – it was the straw that broke the proverbial camels back. Staying out of contact for several days intentionally he was there because he thought showing up unannounced to help during a crisis would make him a hero in her eyes. He had no idea she’d confront him about his true identity, but just figured if she wanted to rant it would be about the night he brought her home and left her naked. What could he do when she said she knew who he was? There was no lying about it. Now that she knew, how would he explain what his intention was? Sure he wanted to hurt her the same way she did him. Not so much now. She was different. Not the strong willed, immature girl he dealt with before. After seeing her with other men it was obvious Sarah had a ‘type’ she was drawn to and her type was him. He wanted her now to fall in love with the stranger that was his doppleganger then he would leave her the same way she left him on the dancefloor in the ballroom. That was his idea of perfect revenge on her. Pangs of the memory made him squint his eyes trying to block the image out. It took years to get over that hurt. 

Lying there hours later and still not asleep, he got up and walked to the window looking out at the village that lay within the gates to the Goblin city and the acres of maze that lay beyond the walls . For hundreds of years he loved ruling his kingdom but for the past ten years or more he had become restless and sometimes he wasn’t so sure he belonged there anymore or even wanted to be there – at least not by himself. All because of one human girl. Since the first human Sarah captured his heart more than a decade before - which then was brutally shattered after he learned of her death - and the subsequent ‘Sarahs’ that came after the first, none of them measured up. Not until HER. She was the reason the book was placed where it made its way to her via her father. He was there at the Ren-fair her parents took her to seeing how enamored she was with all things royal and Fey. She was his perfect choice. Sarah’s love for the book and devotion to learning every line at such a young age made Jareth decide then she should rule with him. He even granted her some power, but she had no idea just how much she wielded. Only he knew. He’d wait no matter how long it took, then the ill prompted wish in her teens made meeting her come a little prematurely.

It was always his desire to sway her into staying with whatever means it took. Of course the child would be returned unharmed unaware of anything he had seen or heard. On the other side of the coin, Jareth had thought several times about how he could manage to live in her world but that would mean that he would have to find another ruler to replace him. Where would he find someone? The thought of taking Sarah’s brother again crossed his mind but he tossed it out being it was impossible. He couldn’t be wished away twice. The goblins needed guidance and the next ruler should keep them under control as he did and that meant using fear. It was the whole premise for the bog being created.

There was also the other thing about growing older in a human world. He rather liked how he looked and out of vanity decided that being mortal would be OK as long as it was temporary. He had to find a way for Sarah to retain her youth for as long as possible. No amount of Fey magic can delay human aging or death. He would have to figure this out one thing at a time.

His thoughts turned again to how much he wanted her. He knew as she got older that her adolescent fantasies about him were taking a slight romantic turn and proved right while they danced as neither could take their eyes off of each other. When she sent him away it was as if his heart shattered again. There were many long, sleepless nights, just like this one that he grieved. After a while even in heartbreak, he would go aboveground just to catch a glimpse of her. The crystals worked for a while too but then a few years later it was harder to find her. He vowed then that if given a second chance he’d make her feel the same gut wrenching hurt he felt. Little did he know that plan had actually worked and Sarah regretted what she said and did the first time and this last one.

Neither of them slept at all that night.


	22. Neighborhood Threat

The night of the opening came too quickly and Sarah managed to pull herself out of her funk to attend. Everyone was sent home early to prepare for the affair in plenty of time for them to arrive for cocktails and well before the speech would start. Karen hated tardiness and leaving at noon afforded her plenty of time for dressing and driving to the venue. Karen hated tardiness. She had to keep reminding Lexi of this constantly but luck being on her side she never got caught. 

“One day’ Sarah had said to Lexi, “One day you’re going to slip up”. There would be no way to cover for her then!

“Good thing I know how to turn on the charm when I need to. It’s gotten my ass out of trouble more than once”. She was right. Lexi could always manage to come out smelling like a rose.

Looking at herself in the mirror for the last time she smoothed down the front of the dress and was finally pleased with her appearance but she still frowned a little. She was dressed perfectly for the occasion being that it was a formal affair. Sarah chose an Oleg Cassini black silk cocktail dress with straps on the bodice leading to bow on the side. She looked elegant and sexy at the same time but not too overly sexy. At least she could take off the shoes while she was driving. The dress code seemed just a little pretentious to Sarah since art gallery openings were generally held in glamorous places like Manhattan. This town wasn’t even a tenth of the size of the city. It did offer a beautiful view of the Hudson though and tonight was the full moon. There’s nothing like watching the light reflecting off of the water and maybe she’d slip out unnoticed to look at it undisturbed. She really wished that it was held in Manhattan but it would be too far to travel without warranting everyone getting hotel rooms for the night. It would be also be very expensive too. She’d be able to stay with Lindsey if that were the case. Oh how she missed her!

Thank goodness the drive was just a little over an hour away. The scene was very comical when she pulled in to a far corner of the parking lot stepping out of the vintage car in a designer dress and she chuckled which caused a couple walking towards the building to look at her curiously. The valet parking in front of the gallery made her laugh even more just imagining her handing the keys to Pearl to the attendant. She looked like she should be stepping out of a limousine and not an old Mustang. Sarah spied Lexi at the same time she saw her. Lexi was dressed in a long, red almost backless gown by Calvin Kline and matching red shoes and she wolf-whistled. She had to admit they were both stunning. Her dress was something she’d never be wearing in Harvey’s – Lexi in hers maybe, but not this one!

“Wow Lex, what can I say? I love your dress!” Sarah said

“You don’t clean up so bad yourself!” Lexi replied. Sarah remembered she told her that the first night they had drinks. “Let’s go do this. I’m ready to get it over with!”

For the first time in a long time felt like celebrating. Maybe she would have one glass of champagne before the presentation and limit herself to JUST one. They had arrived as huge tables of hors d'oeuvres and a champagne fountain were displayed. The mini quiches were fabulous, as well as the crab cakes but she definitely stayed away from the caviar. Chatting with quite a few of the benefactors she was surprised the people they knew in common. Who knows, maybe they could be connections to contact should she choose another career in the future? 

Cocktail hour was about to be over almost as soon as it began it seemed. She had only eaten a very small amount and hadn’t even had a sip from the flute of Moet when they were being whisked away into the large reception room to be seated for the speech and presentation. Karen’s speech went off flawlessly and Sarah sat there mouthing it word by word as it was being spoken and breathing out deeply when she finished. Perfect! The art auction would begin shortly and she’d stick around a little bit afterwards to speak with Karen then join Lexi and Bryan at the bar.

Before Sarah could even take a sip of the now lukewarm alcohol, Lexi whisked her away to go down the street to the bar. Bryan was already there with his cousin and there was another man she’d get to meet as well. Since Bryan’s cousin was from Manhattan he was staying by the Hudson with this mystery man and if Bryan got too inebriated then he would be too. The girls walked into the bar and several male heads turned in their direction admiring them. Sarah could feel their greedy eyes sliding up and down both of their bodies which made her feel like a piece of meat, but Lexi didn't seem to notice or care. She had gotten so enamored of Matty that it seemed no other man mattered anymore - she only had eyes for him. Her alcohol consumption went way down too since she started seeing him, enough so that Sarah didn’t have to worry about her driving home tonight. Even though he was a bartender he drank very little. Matty was the best thing that happened to her and it made Sarah happy that Lexi found “the one”. 

Bryan waved them over to meet everyone. “I’d like you to meet my cousin Mick.” Looking in her direction he said “Yes Sarah, he’s single” Sarah blushed. “But Lexi is very much taken” he continued.

“Mick this is Sarah and Lexi, my office mates in the people aquarium I work at” and as they shook hands he added “And this is Ian, his old college roomie. Mick is bunking at his place”

As Sarah shook Ian’s hand he smiled at her gripping her hand a little tighter than what she felt necessary.

They ordered drinks and Sarah felt immediately relaxed around his Mick. He was polite and had a wicked sense of humor. It didn’t hurt too that he was really attractive. Tall, dark hair, athletic build with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. Total polar opposite from someone else she knew. But Ian made her feel uneasy. There was something about him that seemed a little off. Not her type at all. He wasn’t bad looking though, tall, nice build, bald but he looked a little too shifty. She made a note to keep a close eye on him. He stared an awful lot.

Their conversations were light and she had fun, but two hours or so had passed and after a couple of drinks Sarah decided she was ready to go home. Bryan proposed one more toast before she left so Sarah declined alcohol in favor of a very watered down club soda. She managed to spill a little on her dress and went to the bar to get a clean napkin. Thankfully the spot wouldn’t damage the dress.

“A toast to family and to friends” Bryan said. “Oh, and to new friends. Didn’t mean to leave you out Ian” and they clinked glasses and drank. Ian was staring right at her. She wished she knew what he was thinking – or maybe then again she didn’t want to know.

Mick held up his glass “And to these two beautiful women I had the pleasure of getting to know tonight. Maybe I need to come to Nyack more often Bryan!” He elbowed Bryan and looked directly at Sarah. Again she blushed and again they clinked glasses and drank.

Sarah looked at her watch which read 11:30, grabbed her purse and said “Well guys, it’s over an hour drive so I’m heading out. Bryan, keep an eye on her!” 

Bryan stood and saluted her, two fingers to his brow “Aye Aye Captain”

Walking towards the door her head started to hurt a little. She didn’t notice Ian following her until she looked back over her shoulder. He said he was going out to smoke and would walk her back to the gallery to her car. To everyone it sounded innocent enough but she’d still keep her guard up until she could get in and lock Pearl’s door. The closer she got to her car the darker it got and her head pounded even more. She felt really tired and the closer she got to Pearl it seemed the further away she got. She likened it to a scene from a horror movie. Ian was still keeping pace with her, the smoke from his cigarette made her want to cough.

There were a few cars close to her, but most of the lot was deserted. Why was she feeling really weird all of a sudden? She hardly drank any alcohol. ‘Oh no, not again’ she thought. ‘Did someone spike my drink? Was it Ian?’ The only time she left her drink unattended was when she went to get the napkin. ‘Shit! He probably did it then if it was him! He had that open window’.

“Ian, I think I can make it from here. Thank you for walking me out.” she said hoping he’d turn and walk away. Pearl was about 20 feet away. She’d get in and lock the doors tight.

“Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” he smiled and she felt a little nauseous as she turned and looked at him. 

“Excuse me?” she said.

“Feeling ok Sarah?” Again that smile.

“I don’t think so. I just met you tonight. Good night Ian”. Now she was really getting creeped out.

Walking a little faster she got to the car and was putting the key in the lock when a hand covered hers as she opened the door. She didn’t hear his footsteps behind her any more so she assumed he went back to the bar. His breath was on her neck and he reeked of alcohol and cigarette.

“I asked you before, don’t I get a kiss? I know you want me Sarah. You couldn’t keep your eyes off me all night”

Before she could respond he had his mouth on hers. He even went as far as to actually bite her bottom lip as he was sloppily kissing her. He turned her around to face him and his hand held her arm fast while the other groped her breasts then slid down to her rear to lift the dress. She knew his next step was to remove her underwear. With her free arm she tried to push him but it felt heavy like it was encased in lead. She wasn’t able to make any noises and her mouth was still covered. She wanted to vomit and the air around her was so thick she wanted to pass out. 

She finally started to lose consciousness and fall back into the car. Right before she lost consciousness she saw a pair of black leather gloves grab him and pull him away but that was all she saw. There were sounds of heavy blows being dealt to a body, thuds and yelps of pain. That was all she remembered as everything went totally black.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She woke up and looked around her barely able to move her head because it ached. Coffee. Coffee would make her feel better. Bright light and familiar surroundings and she realized that was back at home in her bed. Shit! The words from the letter when she woke up naked were true. She did wake up somewhere but it wasn’t less desirable but all the same her situation was. It could have been way worse though. She never saw the face of the person who pulled him off. Where did this person come from anyway? Sarah was too tired to think and dragged herself out of the bed and into the shower where she noticed her body bore a few bruises from the attempted assault. She only remembered bits and pieces. Finishing her shower she put on a robe, put her wet hair up in a towel and was tempted to go back to bed but decided not to. 

Later sitting in front of her vanity she loosened the towel and let her long hair spill out so it could dry. Out of the corner of her eye something sparkling in the sunlight pouring in the window. Looking around at her nightstand there sat the ring that she had given away so long ago. How did it get back to her? Could it be Jareth? Of course not, he’s gone for good. It was probably Hoggle since they were together when she asked the Wise Man. She made a note to thank Hoggle later. 

Picking up the ring she slid it on her finger surprised it still fit. It hit her that her grandmother had given her the necklace that matched. Wait – it was in the box that Rosalyn gave her along with the mementos of her mother. Walking to the closet she pulled down the attic ladder and brought down the box, sitting on the bed to go through it. She had forgotten to take out the little royal blue box when she put her extra boxes in the attic. Putting on the necklace she smiled as it made her think of Rosalyn. Well, what better time than the present to go through the box she swore she’d never give a second thought to. Absentmindedly looking through the old clippings and playbills she found a letter addressed to her. The formal letterhead showed it was from Julliard. Her heart started beating fast and she started not to open it but curiosity got the better of her and she did. There were 2 letters inside, one was handwritten. Opening the first letter she gasped as she read that she had actually been accepted to Julliard after all. The second handwritten letter was from her mother. Linda explained that after she got Sarah’s acceptance letter that she knew she had to protect Sarah from the same lifestyle she had. All she wanted for Sarah was for her to have a normal life full of love and with a husband and children of her own. She added that she knew Sarah would never forgive her but she did it out of love for her daughter. It made her cry. It was the explanation and release she needed after all of those years.

The sound of the phone ringing jolted her out of her tears. It was Lexi calling to check on her. She had no clue about what Ian tried to do to her and Sarah was not about to tell her. She was still trying to figure out how she got home. 

Apparently after Ian walked her out he was jumped by someone and beaten up pretty badly. There were no suspects as he couldn’t give a description because he never saw them. He wasn’t robbed of anything and the police had no idea of a motive much less a suspect. Lexi said that when they found him he smelled like a mixture of garbage, possibly dead animal and severe flatulence. They didn't know whether he was sprayed by a skunk or what but they had to ride with the windows down after they took him to the local hospital. Served the bastard right!

“We tried everything but the smell would not go away. We were going to make him ride in the trunk”. Sarah knew the smell Lexi described. It was a bog smell. “I'm just glad that nothing happened to you Sarah”.

“I’m fine” she lied. “I’ll see you at work Monday”

Her head started aching again and she decided that calling in sick Monday would be a wonderful idea even though she probably wouldn’t.


	23. Slip Away

Weeks went past, then weeks turned to months and Sarah settled back into her normal routine. The days were definitely shorter and the nights were getting much colder and she found herself desperately missing the warmth of summer. She hardly thought about the night Ian attacked her anymore and wasn’t woke up by the nightmares about him or of Jareth either. Those dreams had all but disappeared and she was assuming it was due to her words again. Speaking of Jareth, she hadn’t seen him in a very long time and her father hardly mentioned the name ‘Jerry’ anymore. There were a few times she thought of throwing his name in conversation to see if there was anything new on him her father may not have told her. Fishing for info, if you will.

The Holiday season had started and she normally would have been extremely happy but this time things were different. It’s not that she was that sad, she just felt a little hollow – like there was something missing, but still she managed to maintian face and go through each day. Spending time with her family next week for Thanksgiving would be a nice break. Toby was always happy to see her and each time she saw him it looked he grew another inch. She would get there early to help Irene with the cooking as normal and that evening they would decorate the tree early in preparation for Christmas. It was a Williams family tradition they all looked forward to. She just wanted to get through Christmas and New Years.

Her dating life had picked up too. Instead of politely declining offers as she normally would, she had a few ‘setups’ by Lexi and Matty who by this time were in a serious relationship. Sarah was happy for both of them but felt a pang of jealousy. It would be nice to have someone look at her the way Matty looked at Lexi. Oh, wait a minute – she had that at one time. None of her dates could hold her attention that way though they were all really nice guys. There were rarely second dates and she was fine with that. ‘At least I got out’ she told herself. She had turned down one for this very night. It was actually with Mick who was in town for the week to see Bryan but Sarah felt he should be visiting with his cousin instead of spending all of his time with her. Maybe they’d catch up by the weekend.

It was a Friday night and Sarah was at home alone in flannel pajamas and socks, not that she minded. She opted for takeout Chinese for dinner and stupid romantic movies but they only ended up making her feel lonely and wished that she was with someone of her own right now, someone she really wanted. She sighed, ‘Maybe someday’. Crunched up on the couch watching the movie the ring on her right hand sparkled noticeably like it tried to get her attention. She held up her hand then took it off, holding it in front of her to inspect it. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry that should have been sentimental to her since it was her mother’s but apparently not since she gave it away without a second thought. Well at the time it was the only thing she had to offer with the exception of Hoggles property but they weren’t part of the bargain. Oh well. Then there was the question of how it reappeared after five years. In her mind’s eye she pictured Jareth being the one who returned it and wasn’t sure if she felt happy or not. It was nice but silly at the same time to picture him actually getting down on one knee offering her a ring. Instead of putting the ring back on her right hand she put it on her left ring finger. This action was the result of watching too many sappy movies tonight. 

Huffing, she turned off the television. She needed something to sedate her. Pouring a big glass of wine, she walked out on the porch wrapped in a thick, plush blanket and stood looking up at the stars before sitting down to let the wine take effect. Off in the distance an owl hooted. Looking up at the sky she said softly to the stars that were shining brightly. “Goblin King, Goblin King wherever you may be” but then stopped and sighed “I wish you would take me away”. Taking a sip of the wine she sat down in the chair with her head back looking up at the sky until she grew tired and walked inside. A set of sharp eyes followed her movements on the porch and as she walked inside. When the lights went out, the owl flew away. Sarah was totally unaware she was being watched.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sarah woke up early the next morning, bright eyed and ready to start the day. Smiling, she stretched and got up, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt putting her hair in a ponytail. She thought about brewing some coffee like she normally did since her Dad would be coming by around nine o’clock but was restless and just wanted to get out of the house. Driving into town to pick up a newspaper and get two coffees for both of them sounded like a grand idea. The sun wasn’t quite up yet but Summit would be open and she was sure Dave would be there. Of course he still hadn’t given up on asking her out. Maybe she should take him up on it. What would it hurt? He was cute. Looking at the old grandfather clock in the living room the time was 7:45. She’d be back by 8:30 for sure. Walking out on the deck towards her car the crickets were chirping and the sharp air felt exhilarating and energizing. Maybe she should get up this early every weekend morning.

She went to Summit and was surprised and a little disappointed that Dave wasn’t there and she didn’t ask the barista where he was because he’d think she was being nosy. Well, she was being nosy after all. 

Returning home, her father was just getting out of the car as she pulled up and got out, newspaper tucked under one arm and coffees in hand. She used her hip to close the car door and her father walked over to relieve her of one of those cups.

“You’re up bright and early Buttercup! Thought I was gonna miss you”. He kissed her cheek.

“No such luck Dad”. They sat on the front porch watching the sun fully rise talking about everything and nothing at all. It was going to be a bright, beautiful day.  
Robert didn’t stay long, taking the rest of his coffee with him as he went to town to pick up yard supplies. The man was always doing something in that yard. He was like that as long as she could remember. He said goodbye and she walked in the house to get ready for her regular Saturday chores of laundry and cleaning. Just as she loaded the clothes in the washer there was a noise at the front door. Robert must have forgotten to tell her something.

Opening the front door the sun was shining directly on to the front porch and when she opened it bright sunlight made her squint her eyes but it didn’t blind her from the dark figure standing in the door frame surrounded by a halo of blond hair. She came face to face with Jerry, or should she say Jareth! She had to contain her anger then excitement and resist the urge to hurl herself into his arms. She had so many questions but none of them made it past her lips. 

“Are you going to let me stand out here all morning Sarah?” She shook her head ‘no’ still not able to say a word and just stared as he walked inside and turned to stand no more than two feet away from her.

“I must be dreaming” she said. He looked at her cocking his head aside, smiling like an idiot.

“I can assure you it is not a dream”. She wondered what he’d do to prove to her it wasn’t but he never moved.

“Word has it you’re asking how to get back to the Underground.” He cocked his eyebrow, then added “May I ask why you want to come back so badly? Is it because you missed me?” Well, he hadn’t lost his arrogance. He gave a deep laugh and she was sure he was mocking her and she frowned.

“How did you know I was trying?” she said giving him the deer in the headlights look. 

“Well, it is MY kingdom after all and I do know everything that is happening. Besides it took threatening a dip in the bog before Higgle confessed”.

“Hoggle” she corrected him. 

His tone was flat. “All you had to do is wish yourself there Sarah, just like you did before with Toby. Didn’t Hogwart tell you that?” 

She corrected him again “Hoggle” but she was certain he was mispronouncing it on purpose just to amuse himself. The joke was getting old. Sarah wanted to slap herself across the forehead. How could she have forgotten? 

“You were very close to asking last night” he said softly. How did he know that? 

“How are you here?” she had to ask. “I thought you were gone for good”.

“Is that what you REALLY wanted Sarah? I doubt it. I have no plan to disappear at the moment” he assured her. 

“It was what I said that made you leave, right? I had always been told to say my right words, but I guess those weren’t it were they?” She continued “I was angry. I thought you had taken Toby. I was wrong and I apologize”. 

Coming closer to her he said nothing but took her hand and put it on his bare chest under the amulet he wore. She could feel the heat of his body from the amulet, his heart beating wildly and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He asked “Do you feel that Sarah? That is what a broken heart feels like. I’ve carried this with me for the past five years now. Yes, your words sent me away but I also left because you asked me to. I didn’t want to go but I had to”. 

“But how did you get back here?” she asked.

“I’ll explain. I tried to find you but the crystals didn’t offer much help and I was sure I had lost you forever. It was your words that brought me back Sarah. Do you remember? You were standing right outside that door” as he gestured to her favorite star-watching spot on the deck. “You called on the Goblin King”. Then she remembered.

Looking down she said “I can’t go back with you can I? I mean, how would this ever work?”

“My house, my job, my FAMILY? I don’t want to leave all of this forever! Plus look at you! You’ll still look like you do and I’ll die of old age” 

He laughed. “Is that all you’re worried about Precious? Remember the lines of the book. Because I fell in love with you I gave you certain powers”. Years ago she had memorized the book and yet she had forgotten now. He continued “Do you remember when you were about to enter my Labyrinth the day you met the little dwarf?” 

“Yes” she said, not sure where the next question was leading her.

“And he was spraying those obnoxious little fairy creatures. You were bitten, were you not?” 

She nodded. ”Yes and it hurt too”. He never asked if it hurt which of course it did – it hurt like Hell to be such a tiny wound.

“Did the bite draw blood?” he asked.

She acknowledged that yes it did and she had stuck her finger in her mouth as a reaction to the pain. He then informed her that she had fairy blood in her now and it made her part Fae which would mean her aging would slow. Well she did remember people telling her she still looked like she belonged in high school. Thank God for her fake ID! 

He went on to tell her that if she were to go Underground with him that she would stay young for hundreds of years just as he had. 

“You could live as long as I do or maybe even outlive me.” She cringed at the thought of his death.

If she chose to stay above then there would be the issue that her body would grow older but her youthful looks would remain for a while, but she would eventually die in normal human years. That was just as bad as thinking about him dying!

“Is there a compromise? I mean if I decide to go, can I come back for visits? I’ll miss my family and friends. How would I explain about my job?”

“Well your father seems he would be happy for you to be with Jerry. And Jerry is a foreigner and this will explain why you would need to leave all of this to go to London with him” and he gestured to everything around them.

It was all too much to take in but the news made her very happy. To think she spent several sleepless nights thinking that not only would she never see him again, but that he’d still look like his handsome self as she withered away and died without him. 

He cupped her face in his hand. “The Underground was never the same after you left. Neither was I. It’s hard to live without the one who truly makes your heart beat”.

She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. He wiped the tear away with his thumb. 

“Now Sarah do I have to repeat myself? Fear me, love me, do as I say?”. He never had to finish the rest of the line before she flew into his arms kissing him deeply.

“Jareth take me home”.


End file.
